


Smart People

by krisherdown



Series: Smart People [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU.  Richard and Rafael are geniuses who are roommates in a suite, though they’re different as could be. Inspired by the movie <i>Real Genius</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marin's First Day

“Do you think we could convince the Croatian kid to wear a dress?” Richard muses as he and Rafael watch from the couch as their newest suitemate moves in.  
   
Rafael shouldn’t really be surprised by anything his roommate says anymore.  Even though this would mark the start of their third year together, he still isn’t sure how exactly Richard’s mind works – and he is definitely better off _not_ thinking too much about it.  
   
Rafael says, “Just because _Mario_ accepted that bet doesn’t mean _every_ Croatian will.”  
   
Richard shrugs but does concede that Rafael has a point.  “Probably.  Besides, I think this one is wound tighter than Andy.”  
   
Rafael rolls his eyes.  “That would probably benefit his roommate.  I don’t think this Ernie guy will make it through the year otherwise.”  
   
Novak brings over a large bag of potato chips and spinach dip, and squeezes in on the couch next to Richard.  “Of course he’ll make it through the year.  His father paid for a wing.”  
   
“Come on,” Richard says.  “It could do you some good to enjoy the lovely eye candy Ernie brings to this suite.  Rafa and I cannot do it all on our own.”  
   
Novak digs behind his back for a pillow, then whacks Richard in the face with it.  “You are seriously delusional.”  
   
“Back me up here, Rafa.  _Last_ semester, this suite was able to carry your spiky head and Andy’s clown look.  We had Janko and Mario in that room.  Mario, well, that’s self-explanatory, but he’s good to stay friends with, if you ever need a lawyer.  Janko spouts gibberish…”  
   
“Hey!” Novak exclaims.  “Do not insult my brother that way.”  
   
Richard says in a bored voice, “He’s the only Serbian in this country so he’s like your brother.  We _get it._ You know I think he’s awesome, great at picking up women, especially the one he moved in with…”  Rafael coughs loudly, just noticing that the Croatian kid is now standing there watching them.  Richard catches on and smiles brightly.  “Hello there.  Glad we finally got your attention.”  
   
“I can hear you,” the kid says.  “No, you will not get me to wear a dress.”  
   
“Care to bet on that?” Novak supplies.  “Five bucks says that will happen by the end of this semester.”  
   
The poor thing appears horrified at the mere suggestion.  “Are _all_ of you insane?”  
   
“No, just Rafa,” Richard says quickly.  “He’s probably your age but he’s a senior.  _That’s_ insane," then scoffs, "Prodigies.”  
   
Rafael corrects, “You started college at age 16 as well, Richie, so I’d hardly talk about who is the crazy one.”  
   
“No, I made sure to stay sane by taking a year off and enjoying the rest of Europe.  Now, this isn’t about _you_ , Rafa.  We all know you attract all the attention.  This moment is about our new suitemate.  Marin, _si_?”  
   
He is a little thrown off by the French guy using the Spanish word, but quickly recovers.  “Yes.”  Marin pulls a sheet from his pocket and reads the names.  “I see.  Rafael Nadal, er Rafa, that makes you 19?”  
   
“18,” Richard interjects.  “Extra credits officially give him the senior designation.  About all that means is that he can register early because those computer science field’s requirements are rather complex.”  
   
Rafael replies, “What is with you giving my resume like that?”  To Marin, he says, “Richard is technically a grad student.  He’s in that bachelor’s/master’s program in the chemistry department.  Yet he still hangs around us lowly underclassmen.”  
   
“I like being able to boss you around.  Plus I can get you alcohol so be careful what you say.”  
   
“I really don’t need you for that,” Rafael insists.  
   
“Yeah but your boyfriend doesn’t yet realize that he was technically committing statutory last year.”  
   
Marin realizes at this point it is better just to talk over them than to wait for an opening.  Since Novak has tuned them out, that's who he speaks with.  “Then the blond guy is Richard and rooms with Rafael and you’re Novak, since that’s the only Serbian name on the list.”  Novak nods and holds his hand out to shake, making sure to balance the dip at the same time.  “Okay then.  Then, er Ernests, that would be my roommate.”  
   
Novak tilts his head, watching Richard and Rafael’s lighthearted banter, then decides to get up and leads Marin toward the main door.  “Yeah.  Ernie is down the hall, talking to the floor’s RA.  Roddick is a cool guy but I think Ernie is going to screw up a good thing for us.  Let me…”  
   
He doesn’t get the chance to finish that sentence as the main door opens and Ernie bursts in, chatting away with someone else on the floor.  Ernie shouts down the hall, “See you at Harris Hall tonight,” then spins around and collides right into Marin.  “Oh, sorry about that.  You must be Andy."  Then shakes his head and mutters, "No, that can't be.  So disappointing.”  
   
“Actually Ernie, this is Marin.  Your roommate.”  
   
“Oh."  Ernie seems to have perked up at that information.  "Did Andy show up yet?”  
   
Novak explains, “His flight got delayed.  Should arrive tonight.  Why are you so interested in meeting Andy?”  
   
Ernie says matter-of-factly, “Richard claimed that Andy’s hair was wilder than mine.  Need proof of that.”  
   
“Well, he could have gotten a haircut since May.  Moms bug about that kind of stuff, you know.”  Novak turns to Marin, who is inching away from this conversation.  “Okay, so now is a time to get to know _your_ roommate, while you await my roommate’s arrival.”  
   
Unfortunately, Richard had interrupted the argument with Rafael to say, “We should have a sleepover tonight.  Get drunk, exchange stories, figure out how we should mess up Professor Federer’s office.  The usual opening night.”  
   
“I’m not so sure about that,” Marin tries to interject.  “We don’t want to get in trouble with the RA on the first night.”  
   
Ernie adds, “I’m heading to a party but I can squeeze in a little bonding session."  
   
Richard says, "Whose party is this?"  
   
"Um, it's being held by this guy Marat.  Evgeny told me it will be awesome..."  
   
That captures Richard and Rafael's attention.  "He's back?" Rafael says in wonder.  "I thought he was kicked out for the end of winter party."  
   
"Oh you know how he is," Richard says.  "Able to talk his way out of absolutely everything.  This is definitely a party worth crashing."  
   
Novak laughs.  "You are sometimes so predictable."  
   
"Classes haven't started yet so don't pretend you have better things to do tonight."  
   
Marin mutters, "I am going to stay in and unpack."  
   
Ernie gives him a puzzled look, then says, "Please tell me you are kidding."  Marin stares at him, making his position clear.  Ernie decides it isn't worth fighting and plops down on the bean bag sitting next to the couch.  "This is going to be an interesting year."  
   
* * * * *  
   
It is nearly midnight and Marin is sitting in his room, trying not to panic.  Ernie probably won't be home for a long time and _definitely_ will make his presence known, whether he means to do so at such a late hour or not.   
   
Marin is rather intrigued by the dynamic between Rafael and Richard.  Without the Frenchman around, he imagines that there is probably little difference between himself and Rafael.  Marin never skipped grade levels in school (though the offer had been available) but he _was_ valedictorian of his class and being the same age might help.  Rafael had been away from home a few years so that might help this feeling of homesickness that's currently taking over.  
   
The thud that landed on the floor of the main area is doing little to ease the panic.  He's not hearing any voices that go along with that sound, as if someone is creeping around.  
   
Marin looks around the room for a suitable means of protection, his eyes settling on a binder.  He shrugs, realizing it's the best item available and gets ready... what he was actually going to do with it, he didn't know.  
   
He slowly opens the door, peeking out to see the lamp still on and someone fumbling with unlocking the door to one of the other rooms.  Marin sneaks over to the main light and flips the switch, binder in front of his face though ready to swing if needed.  
   
The figure turns around and tries not to laugh.  "What are you _doing_?"  Marin doesn't recognize the voice, isn't even sure about the accent, and scrunches up smaller.  "You do realize that you're taller than almost any invader that would enter, right?  Hmm, seem to be about Mario's height."  
   
The invader is right about the height thing and Marin wishes he'd thought of that sooner.   Then he remembers hearing the name Mario before, having been a former suitemate here, and feels stupid.  "Sorry.  First night away."  
   
"Quite alright.  Missing home sneaks up on you at strange times.  Marin, right?  You even _sound_ a little like him.  Same country, er Croatia?"  
   
"Yes."  Marin finally lowers the binder and gives the other person a good look.  There were five names on the sheet from administration.  One was on a delayed flight.  Oh yeah and Ernie was waiting for the hair to arrive.  Marin can see reddish curls popping out from the bottom of the cap.  "Andy, right?"  
   
Andy nods.  "They went to a party?"  
   
"Yeah.  Marat is apparently around."  
   
"Of course he is," but Andy doesn't seem to know or care what that means.  "I guess we'll all catch up tomorrow."  He is about to leave for his room when he asks, "You want to watch television?  Maybe it'll help you relax a little."  Glancing at the television, he says, "I could join you, though I'll likely fall asleep midsentence.  Give me five minutes."  
   
"Sure.  Thanks."  
   
Soon enough, the two are sitting on the couch watching a South Park rerun.  Andy is just about to fall asleep when Marin suddenly asks, "Is Richard okay?"  
   
"What do you mean?"  
   
"I mean is he a little off-kilter normally..."  
   
Andy chuckles.  "I'd say he's _always_ been a little off.  But, you know, Rafa thinks he's cool."  Rolling his eyes, he says bitterly, "They _are_  the special ones.  Why, did he do something worth worrying about?  I last spoke to him on the phone about a week ago."  
   
"I don't know.  I guess I was just thrown off by someone different."  
   
"That's okay.  I've never understood him though I hadn't met him until after he did the yearlong trek around Europe.  That is kind of a murky topic, according to Janko, who is the only friend of his I've met who knew him before that trip."  
   
"Interesting."  Marin doesn't really want to pry further but at least it's assuring to know there's a different side.  
   
"Richie has told Rafa the story since I think they were both pegged for greatness at such a young age.  I don't know.  Then again, Rafa is overly obsessed with being older.  Don't know what's wrong with being a college kid but be careful about revealing Rafa's age outside of this suite.  Just saying.  Geniuses can be so weird sometimes."  
   
"Rafa has an older boyfriend?"  
   
"Yeah.  Feliciano is a grad student in the Chemistry department.  Richie fixed them up, so you can imagine that the whole age secret issue is difficult for him to avoid.  The thing is that Feliciano is so obviously cheating on him with this guy on the track team.  It isn't even _worth_ lying about his age!  Rafa and I work out together so this is when I hear way too much about that guy, especially the more intimate details."  
   
"Does it get easier in college?  I mean, relationships.  I haven't been... with anyone."  Marin buries his head under his hand.  
   
"I'm definitely not the right one to ask that particular question.  But it's easier to hook up...  I'm told."  
   
Marin is glad that Andy has been helpful but he gets the feeling he just landed on an uncomfortable subject.  He settles back on the couch to watch the rest of the show.   
 

  



	2. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start of some pairings.

"Morning, Richie," Feliciano says as a greeting before Richard has a chance to take his seat.  "How was your summer?"   
    
"Fine."  Feliciano is cool to have as a study partner but Richard doesn't like being in the middle when it comes to his roommate's relationship.  A new semester, same garbage.  "You seen Rafa yet?"   
    
"Tonight, actually."   
    
Now is the time for Richard to tell Feliciano exactly where he stands regarding this.  "You should break up with him."   
    
Feliciano blinks at the unsolicited opinion, then chuckles uneasily. "It is all in good fun.  He totally understands about Fernando."   
    
"No, he's _saying_ that because he'll do anything to please you.  He is naïve and probably believes he's in love with you."   
    
"He's old enough to understand.  It's only a two year age difference."   
    
Richard rolls his eyes.  "Right."  Instead of five in reality.   
    
"I mean, you get it.  You have casual relationships..."   
    
"All parties are clear on the conditions.  Rafa, I'm not so sure."  Richard does not like the annoyed look Feliciano is giving him and retracts. Feliciano is okay with Richard’s opinion to a point but they occasionally need each other as they’re both in the same program. "I'm just telling you this because I am concerned about him.  You can do whatever you want."    
    
“I will speak to him on the subject of Fernando tonight. Anything else is up to him, _si_?”   
    
Richard nods, satisfied with that answer for now.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Ernie returns after classes to find Novak in the main area, lounging on the couch with a slice of cake while a workout video plays on the television.  The Latvian cannot help but laugh.  "You seem to take your fitness very seriously."    
    
Novak tilts his head back and seems disappointed.  "Oh it's you.  I was hoping to irritate Rafa."   
    
"Anyone else home yet?"   
    
"Marin is on the phone with his mother."   
    
"Oh so I should avoid my room?"   
    
Novak shrugs.  "He'll be okay.  Though at this point, Andy is the only one who has gotten anything out of him."   
    
Ernie wrinkles his nose.  "I keep missing Andy!  He was gone by the time I woke up this morning."   
    
"You'll be happy to know he didn't cut his hair."  Novak laughs at Ernie's relieved reaction.  "Though he appears to have taken his workouts a little more seriously over the summer.  Not that anyone would really notice with the baggy clothes he still favors but Rafa said he was impressed Andy could finally keep up with him at the weights."   
  


Ernie sits on the floor, looking up at Novak. "It's just... I can't relate to Marin.  I've been away from my parents for months at a time.  My dad's business affairs, boarding school, camp...  He's very smart - I gathered when I asked about his schedule.  Calc 2, Psych... crazy."   
  
"Everyone takes Psych first year so that's not a big deal.  It'll probably help when dealing with Richard anyway, even though he can out-psychobabble anybody. Calc 2, yeah that's pretty impressive.  Math is not my subject."   
  
"What _is_ your major?"   
  
"Poli sci.  International relations."   
  
"In this particular suite, that does make sense."   
  
Novak nods.  "I was doing the same thing as Marin my first semester.  My younger brothers look up to me so being away from them was especially tough.  I got into extracurriculars but Marin will find an activity that makes him feel like he belongs."  
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin has to admit it feels a little better being on the campus heading to classes. The classes themselves he is not worried about. He had taken a computer class at the local college so the curriculum didn’t bother him. Sure he expected challenges there but that’s what college is supposed to be about.   
    
He steps into Chemistry, taking this class on the off chance he actually becomes the doctor his parents want him to be. There appears to be about five hundred seats and most of them are full. Marin finds a seat in the second row and continues to look around. Many are in groups chatting away as if they all have known each other their entire lives.   
    
A guy slides into the seat next to him. “Hi. You moved in on the fourth floor with Ernie, right?”   
    
“Yes.” Marin knows he’s dealt with a lot of new faces these last few days but he doesn’t know this one. Russian accent, his age, charming smile. “Marin.”   
    
“Evgeny.” Oh yes, the guy who invited Ernie to the party. “I barely made it through high school so I was hoping you’d be able to help.”   
    
Marin tries to determine if Evgeny seriously wants assistance or just someone to do his homework. He needs to at least be alert in this situation. “Oh well, let’s see how the semester goes. We can try to form a study group with some of the other students.”   
    
Evgeny smiles brightly. Marin turns away because he doesn’t want to be captivated by that smile. “That would work.”   
    
Their conversation and all others are interrupted by the slam of a briefcase hitting the floor. The professor is standing by the whiteboard, stare appearing to bear down on everyone as he says, “Good afternoon. You are in Chemistry 151 with Professor Federer. I am passing out the syllabus right now so you are aware of the amount of work you are required to do. If you are not prepared to do the work, please leave now.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
While the Chemistry 151 class is going on, two people with baseball caps are talking outside the lecture hall. Richard says, “We will find a way to top what we did to that prick last semester. I did like the work you did on his office but we need to do better. It’s your last semester.”   
    
“Fair enough. We have time to plan. We _will_ leave our mark.”   
    
Richard smiles brightly. “I am so thankful to find someone who enjoys pulling tricks on that man. Professor Federer does not understand students are not meant as props for his studies. We have to make sure he sees us so he’ll be on alert, even when it comes to a lowly intro Chem class.”   
    
“I must say that I do enjoy working with you. However, I also enjoy watching your mouth work its magic in ways which are not verbal.”   
    
Richard glances at the bathroom, then his watch. “We have time before King Fed lets class out.”   
    
“We can make it back in ten. Have missed this all summer.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael is working late shift in the computer lab when Andy enters, sliding in the seat next to Rafael’s work station. “There’s something I need to tell you because I fear I’m going to go off on someone otherwise.”   
    
Rafael raises an eyebrow. Andy has been known to stake out if he wants to tell Rafael something. This means he can’t give this news in the suite. “Okay. Spill.”   
    
“You know how Richard would go on and on about his go-to guy, making us all think that it’s anyone from a student to a professor to a millionaire? I have solved the mystery and it makes me sick to my stomach. I don’t think I can sleep ever again.”   
    
Rafael shakes his head. “It is bad enough I had to hear him start on that nonsense last night. Now apparently it’s the guy who teaches golf as a phys ed requirement, although I don’t think Richard could identify that guy if he was standing right here. I _took_ that class and, believe me, it isn’t him.”   
    
“So I was standing outside the lecture hall, reading while waiting for my history class. I head to the restroom and I hear Richie’s voice. I sneak into the stall and figure this is worth a good laugh. There’s another voice and it seemed familiar.  I couldn’t quite place it but I just knew three things: they were trying for a quickie, this isn’t their first time and it would be good to record the session to throw it back at him later. Until they hit the time,” Andy looks around then says in a low voice, “of letting go and I realize… the other person is our RA Roddick.”   
    
“That… that explains a lot, actually. He gets away with so much in the dorms. But that is actually rather amazing. I mean, I guess it’s bad to hear Richie having sex but that wouldn’t be the first time…”   
    
“Do you have any idea how fucking horrible it is to hear someone you don’t like calling out _your name_?”   
    
Rafael cannot help but laugh at the seriousness of Andy’s tone, struggling just to say, “I’m sorry.”   
    
“Thank you for your support,” Andy says sourly, not seeing the humor of the situation. “It was _supposed_ to be worth the effort finding out who the guy is but now? Horrible.”   
    
“Are you afraid of hearing that voice in your dreams?” Rafael teases but stops joking around when he catches a slight nod that Andy clearly didn’t mean to show. “Oh. You _have_ heard someone call out your name and mean it for you, right?”   
    
“You know my pathetic history.”   
    
Rafael glances at the bored faces still sitting at the terminals then gestures for Andy to follow him to the hallway. Andy leans against the wall while Rafael paces. “You mean the only one you’ve been with is the post-prom fiasco?” Andy doesn’t answer but his look down to floor gives the answer. “You are now a junior. The dork stayed in high school. Believe me, I was like you in high school but I was determined not to stay that kid.”   
    
“No, but when we met, you were already 16 going on 25.”   
    
“Better than you, who was 18 going on 40 year old virgin?”   
    
“I am not…”   
    
“I know that but there’s a reason Richie and Nole think you’re a liar.”   
    
“If I told them about the guy who called out his girlfriend’s name, it would be the end of me and the beginning of Andrea in their heads so no. I prefer being called a liar.”   
    
Novak may be Andy’s roommate but Rafael is the one Andy can relate with best. Andy may not be a genius but that’s because he is the hardest worker Rafael has ever met. The others tease him about his work ethic and being perpetually uncool. Andy is normally okay with that but, as Rafael is seeing now, there is a limit. “New goal. You will get laid this semester. No deception, no lies, no money or other bribery involved.”   
    
“No _lies_? But _you_ can’t get anyone without lying about your age so…” Andy bites his lip to keep from laughing as Rafael has stopped pacing and is staring him down.   
    
Rafael takes two strides, getting up in Andy’s space as he says, “Shut up or else I will tell Richie about this mission.”   
    
“Okay,” but can’t resist adding, “The kid will be helping me” and is rewarded with a light shove into the wall.   
  



	3. Ready for the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa/Feli with Fernando thrown in and the adventures of a tasty dessert.

It has been a week since arriving but this is the first time that Marin has had the main room to himself.  He hasn't spent much time there because there's always something going on.  Novak had brought the television that's in the main room so his viewing often takes place there.  Rafael is the only one home at the moment, using the television in his room for videogames.   
    
Marin is startled when he sees Richard enter the suite carrying a shopping bag containing a wide container.  Richard sets it down on the table then glances at the screen and lights up.  “Original _Office_?”   
    
“Got the series as a going-away gift.”   
    
Richard sits down next to Marin on the couch, stretching his legs out.  “Good choice.”   
    
Marin is honestly shocked to be in this position.  Ever since the first day, he's been eager to learn more about Richard, as if he were a mystery novel.  He _knows_ there's a good story behind the way he acts but only has pieces of information.  Marin has been searching for scraps, not expecting to deal with Richard alone.  Not only alone but _quiet._   
    
There are so many questions Marin wants to ask.  He settles for one which would be simple, plus possibly necessary for his own studies.  “Do you have a problem with Professor Federer?”   
    
“What makes you ask about him?” Richard turns his body toward Marin, trying to read the situation.   
    
“You mentioned messing up his office on the first day.  I don’t know if you’re aware I have him for Chem so it just made me wonder.”   
    
Richard stares at the television, debating how much to say.  He seems unusually guarded, counter to the running off at the mouth he normally does.  "Do you know he's the head of the undergrad department?"   
    
"Someone mentioned that, yes."   
    
Richard nods.  "You were valedictorian in high school.  Did you excel in the sciences?"   
    
"Yeah."   
    
"Then I'd be careful.  If he realizes you're really smart, he could try to take advantage."   
    
"Take advantage _how_?"  Given the source, that could be interpreted several different ways.   
    
Richard picks up on the unspoken question and says quickly, "No, not like that!  I was _sixteen_ when I first crossed paths with him _._ "  Marin can't help but notice how defensive Richard sounds when talking about this.  "What I mean is he has his pet projects and uses his best students to aid in his research.  Federer asked Rafa _his_ first semester and I told him not to because my past experience..."  Richard stops, realizing he has already said too much.  " _Do not_ get involved.  I am completely serious, Marin."   
    
"Okay."  Marin turns away, though noticing out of the corner of his eye Richard has gotten fidgety.   
    
Richard is trying to focus on the television show but it's only a few minutes later that he bolts off the couch, stating, "I have to find Roddick.  I only came up here to drop off that box for Novak."  He turns to face Marin, who is completely confused by this abrupt change, and says apologetically.  "I realize you asked a simple question.  I don't mean to be rude.  It's just... tough to answer."  Richard nods, more about telling himself that, then leaves the suite.   
    
* * * * *   
    
The uncomfortable silence doesn’t last long before the main door opens.  “It’s so nice to see you away from the books and the phone,” Ernie says as soon as he enters the suite, Novak close behind.  Marin rolls his eyes at that, though he’s actually glad to hear Ernie’s lighthearted teasing after what just happened.  Ernie plops down on the couch, then asks, “Anyone else home?  Novak has been bugging out about a package from Janko.”   
    
“Rafa is playing videogames.  Richie had been here but he dropped something off,” pointing to the bag.  “Is that what you mean?”   
    
Novak says, “He came through!”  He excitedly opens the bag, Ernie disappointed to see it is just a cake carrier.  “Janko knows I’m completely in love with his cooking.”   
    
Ernie says, “For a skinny guy, you seem overly obsessed with food.”   
    
“Excuse me.  This is _Serbian_ dessert.  If you had found someone out here that made _your_ favorite dish, you would be acting the same way.”   
    
Marin turns to Ernie, who doesn’t seem to understand.  Ernie blankly replies, “I can easily get a hamburger.”   
    
Novak shakes his head.  “You are unbelievable.  No wonder you don’t get him,” pointing to Marin.  “You have no sense of family.”   
    
Rafael has finally exited his room, taking an exaggerated whiff.  “Why does this room smell like Janko?”  Ernie gives him a puzzled look, knowing there is nothing to smell about whatever is in the container.   
    
Novak smiles brightly.  “See. Even _Rafa_ gets it. Bajadera Torte attracts all.”   
    
Marin sits upright, his eyes widening with surprise, and says, “He makes _that_?”   
    
At the same time, Rafael says with a smile, “ _Chocolate_ attracts me.”  Okay, _this_ Ernie can understand a little better.  Then again, he’d only seen the cake container.  He didn’t know there was chocolate involved.   
    
Novak is amused by Marin’s reaction.  He honestly didn’t know if Marin could get excited about anything.  He says, “See, I _told_ you.  There is _power_ here, Ernests.”   
    
Ernie frowns at the other three gathered around the box.  He watches Novak and Marin trading stories about family recipes, seeing them both more animated than usual.  As curious as he is about the food, Ernie is annoyed and isn't sure why.  He says loudly, "I have to get ready for that party tonight."  Nobody pays him any attention so he stomps off loudly to his room and slams the door.   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Nice to finally see you,” Rafael says, sliding into the booth next to Feliciano.  “I’m sorry I had to reschedule.”  Rafael doesn’t notice the puzzled expression on the other side of the table as he goes in to kiss Feliciano, throwing in a casually, “Hey Nando.  Good idea to meet up before heading over to the party tonight.”   
    
Fernando glares coldly at Feliciano, muttering, “I thought this was over.”   
    
Rafael scrunches his brow, then glances at Feliciano.  “Is he talking about me?”   
    
“Don’t listen to him, Rafito.  Nando has been around all summer and doesn’t understand what we have."   
    
Fernando snaps, “Feliciano, _I_ don’t understand what _we_ have been doing.  You’re going to claim to me you have a commitment to him,” waving toward Rafael.  “Then what the hell am I when you’re kissing me?  His substitute?”   
    
“No,” Feliciano says sharply toward Fernando then turns to Rafael and explains, “No.  I _admit_ that Nando and I have been a bit _friendly_ over the summer but you knew that.”  Rafael stares blankly, not wanting to react until he hears the entire story.  “Fer and I have always been casual and it was _summer_.  Summer doesn’t count.  We’re college kids, not meant to be tied down.”   
    
Fernando’s glare does nothing to ease Rafael’s concern.  Rafael tries to stay calm as a lump begins to form in his throat, saying, “Right.  But you two are childhood friends, soulmates, completing each other and the rest of the clichés.”   
    
Feliciano says, “Didn’t you have that one friend who just _understood_?  You didn’t have to explain everything because they lived the exact same way?”   
    
Rafael replies, “So because I didn’t grow up the _exact same way_ you did, that gives you the right to screw him?”   
    
“Don’t be such a kid about this.”  
  
“What did Richie say to you?” Rafael says automatically.   
    
“What?”  Feliciano is thrown by the random question.  Rafael realizes they aren't talking about the same thing.  “Well, since you mention him, he believed that you were too immature to understand the details.  I _defended_ you, believing you were old enough to get it.  Guess _your_ friend was right and I was wrong.”   
    
Rafael’s mouth drops, realizing Richard didn’t reveal the age issue but said enough to plant the seed.  He shoots up from his seat, hands on his hips as he watches Feliciano and Fernando.  They look like they belong together and Rafael wishes he hadn't been so blind about them.  In resignation, he says, “Okay, by that theory, I guess Richie is the one who understands, not you.”   
    
Fernando had been quiet but he interjects, “Feli doesn’t always make sense.  Richie is a former prodigy who went off the deep end.  I know he's your roommate but...”   
    
Rafael’s voice is near a growl when he says, “ _Who_ said that about him?”   
    
Fernando turns to Feliciano, who shrugs as he says, “Professor Federer.  Common knowledge.”   
    
Rafael shakes his head.  “One, if you take something that man said seriously, I’ve been giving you _way_ too much credit.  Two, I can relate to Richie.  I started here when I was 16 and he made sure that I lived life beyond the textbooks before Federer could get to me.”  Feliciano starts to interrupt but Rafael snaps, “Yeah, do the math.  I lied to you about my age because I thought you were worth the trouble.  Clearly, I was too immature to realize my mistake until right now.”  Rafael shakes his head then storms off.   
    
* * * * *   
    
It is Saturday night so of course Marin is avoiding the party the others had wanted him to attend.  Andy just arrived home, having convinced Rafael to allow him into his room to play some new version of Super Mario.   
    
Just as he is settling in to read _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_ , the fire alarm goes off.  Marin had been warned that this will become a common occurrence and it usually means someone burned popcorn in the microwave but it is still necessary to leave.   
    
Once they are outside, Andy says, “Believe it or not, this is the best way to meet others in the building.  People are annoyed so they’re more likely to talk to unfamiliar faces.”   
  
Marin lets out a loud sigh.  “I don’t particularly care about who lives in the building.”   
  
“Neither do I but sometimes you need to call in a favor,” then says under his breath, “especially if Richie has gotten you involved in something ridiculous.”  Marin can’t help but chuckle about that.  “Then again, it looks as if you don’t need my help.  Someone is walking straight toward us and I have no clue who he is but you are _definitely_ lucky.”  
    
“What…” Marin begins to say but soon sees what Andy means.  “Hi,” he squeaks out as Evgeny comes into view, then cringes at the creaking of his voice.   
    
“Hey Marin.  I’m glad you were home.  I was going over the first assignment and, even having read it, I just don’t get metric conversions.  I told Ernie I’d go to the party after I finish the assignment so I was wondering if you had time.”   
    
“Well, I had…” Marin stares at a spot over Evgeny’s shoulder because he is trying not to focus on the thin white t-shirt showcasing his muscles.  Or that Evgeny’s arms are folded over his chest because he forgot to grab a jacket before heading outside.  “Er, the work is simple with the fractions keeping the units straight.”   
    
“I think I’m mixing up the order.  I found an old edition of the textbook since I can’t afford the two hundred dollar text.  That version had a solution manual in the library and I discovered I am so screwed.”   
    
“Um, well, I suppose I’m not busy tonight.  I mean, after this fire drill is over and we’re allowed back in the building because it isn’t as if we can do this assignment here of course.”  Marin slouches down and bows his head.  He couldn’t sound dumber and wishes, not for the first time, he could shrink away.  “That didn’t come out right.”   
    
With Marin cowering, Andy is able to rest a hand on his shoulder.  “What my suitemate is trying to say is that it is quiet in our suite so you’re welcome to come over.”  Marin jolts upright, having forgotten Andy was even around.  Then Marin realizes what was said and tries not to freak out.  “After all Marin, this poor guy is looking for help and you are his only hope.”   
    
Evgeny gives Andy a strange look, not entirely sure whether to take him seriously, then shrugs it off.  “Okay then so I’ll head back to my room, get my books then come over.  I’ll see you then,” and walks off.   
    
Once Marin is able to regain his senses, he exclaims, “Are you _kidding_?  Evgeny just wants someone to do his homework for him.”   
    
“Are _you_ kidding?” Andy retorts.  “That fine man Evgeny is asking for your help when he could be out partying on a Saturday night.  He wants you alone.”   
    
Marin finishes, “So nobody sees him hanging around me.”   
    
“Marin, he spoke to you _in front of me_.”   
    
“Andy, no offense, but even _you_ know that doesn’t count.  He’s a jock.”   
    
“As well as his friends,” Andy continues, then gestures to where Evgeny headed.  Evgeny is looking their way as he talks to his friends but turns as soon as he’s caught by Marin.  “I am not so sure about that regarding him.  I understand that this is confusing and, believe me, I get it.  I’ve been used more than enough times, even been blinded by the hot guy before.  But if you’re that concerned about being manipulated, make sure you’re not alone with him and you’re able to think clearly.”   
    
“You just saw my mind flail away in his mere presence!”   
    
“Give him a chance.  I will be in the next room.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Fifteen minutes later, the residents are allowed back in the building.  Five minutes after that, Evgeny knocks on the door, not allowing Marin a chance to back out.  Taking Andy at his word, Marin decides to use the main area as their study spot.   
    
The plan may have worked if there wasn’t one little problem.  Just as they are settling in and about to start working, the door opens and Ernie bursts in.  He is absolutely furious, slamming the door against the wall before heading toward Novak and Andy’s room.   
    
“Something wrong?”   
    
Ernie stops short upon hearing the question and turns around.  “I have feelings, you know.”   
    
“What?  I don’t remember saying you didn’t.”  Ernie does seem to have had a few drinks so Marin is sure it’s not even worth wasting his breath.   
    
“Novak gets up in my face and calls me coldhearted because I don’t miss my family.  That apparently I can’t care about anything because I’ve been handed everything on a silver platter.  I _do_ know about hard work, thank you very much.  Yes I’ve had people helping but that doesn’t make me a bad person.”  Ernie scrunches his face upon realizing Evgeny is there but shakes his head.  “I had to leave because I refuse to drop to his level so early in the night.  I am not an asshole.”   
    
Evgeny mutters to Marin, “I should probably go to that party before it descends into madness.  I’ll see you around.”   
    
Marin watches Evgeny leave and sighs loudly as he collapses down into the couch.  His mood isn’t helped when Ernie says, “I’m stationing myself outside his room.  Novak will not be able to ignore me.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael has tried to stay away from the dorm as long as he could.  He hid out in the computer lab (claiming to doing research on a programming language) until closing, even acting as walking buddy to David to prolong the inevitable.   
    
When he arrives to the suite, he sees Ernie on the couch, determined stare on the television as he appears to be stewing.  Rafael would rather not know what’s gotten the guy in this mood so heads right for the main mini fridge, looking for any leftovers on the tort.  Having gotten a piece, Rafael brings it into his room and is surprised to find Richie's bed is empty and his own bed is occupied.   
    
“Andy?  You’re still here?”  Rafael notices there’s no game playing, instead an old sitcom.  However, Andy is sitting against the wall with his knees up to his chest in his usual game-playing position.   
    
“I fear Ernie’s temper.  He’s pissed and Novak is in the line of fire.”   
    
Rafael takes off his shoes and settles in position next to him.  He sets the food down and grabs the controllers from the table.  Andy clicks off the program as they go into their game routine.  “Pissed meaning drunk or angry?  Well, I know he’s angry but…”   
    
“Both.  He was grumbling about the meaning of family and that Novak doesn’t understand him.”   
    
“I officially _hate_ that word.  Understand.  Feli used it on me to explain screwing Fernando and that I _shouldn’t_ understand Richie because Feli apparently listens to the amazing Federer.  I hate that I wasted so much time on him.”   
    
Andy watches as Rafael is focused on the game even as he is trying to hold everything together.  “I am sorry, for what it’s worth.”   
    
“I enjoyed that someone so pretty was interested in me.  Should’ve seen there was something wrong with him.  Just took too long to realize that something was equally good-looking and attached at his hip.”   
    
“It is okay for you not to know everything about everything.”  Andy glances over at Rafael, who has stopped playing.  “Life is about learning from mistakes.”   
    
Rafael leans his head on Andy’s shoulder.  “I’ve never felt so stupid before.”   
    
“You’ll get used to it.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Novak returns to the dorm late.  It had been a fun party, especially if you were into dancing, but all he wanted was to slip into bed.  However, the first thing he sees is Ernie asleep against the door of his own room.  He kicks against Ernie’s foot, saying, “Come on, man.  I don’t want you to hit your head when the door swings open.”   
    
Ernie squints as he looks up at Novak.  He says, “I care about people.”   
    
“Pardon?”   
    
“Don’t ever say that I don’t give a fuck about others.”  Ernie stumbles to his feet, his hair sticking out in all directions.  “I can’t stand that you feel that I don’t feel.  Er, yeah, that’s what I want to say.”   
    
“That’s not what I meant.  I’m sorry if you got mad about the dessert.  I was hoping it would help relations between you and Marin.  When you said Janko wasted his time baking, it bothered me that you couldn’t appreciate…”   
    
Ernie shakes his head.  “You were so spirited, so _passionate_ , when talking about home.  I never have that connection with anyone, anyplace or any _thing_.  Of everyone here, I thought that you were the one that I could relate with but you sided with Marin, which shocked me especially given Serbian-Croatian relations are supposed to be terrible.  I just know that I really want to kiss you but then you said in that very moment that I am incapable of caring.”   
    
Novak mutters, “I probably need to be drunk for this conversation to make sense,” then says aloud, “What did you say you wanted to do?”   
    
Ernie gives a lopsided grin then says, “I _said_ I am in the mood for chocolate,” then pulls on the collar of Novak’s shirt and surprises him with a kiss.  “Though I will settle for you.” 


	4. Messing with a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernie deals with the morning after, Richie aims to help Andy, and delving into the Federer issues.

  
It is the middle of the night and Roddick’s work is never quite done.  Even though he isn’t on duty, Roddick is the one dealing with the mess instead of taking Richard back up to his room and enjoying the rest of the night.  “Apparently the fire alarm went off a few hours ago,” Roddick says, walking toward the communal kitchen area.   
    
“Popcorn?” Richard takes an exaggerated sniff then shakes his head, already aware it’s not.   
    
Roddick makes a show of opening the microwave door and sees the yellowish orange powder.  “No.  Macaroni and cheese.”   
    
“Who burns macaroni to the point of setting off the alarm?”   
    
“Ran away from the scene of the crime.”  Roddick turns up his nose, still smelling the aftereffects of the scorching.  “Is anyone in your suite threatening to cook?”   
    
“No, Janko was our main source of real food.  Marin _might_ but I’d at trust him at the microwave.  Ernie would prefer living off of pizza if he could.”   
    
Roddick says, “Well, if you _can_ cook, you’re a godsend to me.”  Then in a lower voice, “I am glad you subjected yourself to the football game.”   
    
“Hey!  I have school spirit.”   
    
“Uh huh.  Your version of school spirit is to have a Create a Mascot contest.”   
    
“The blue and green lion that won would have been an improvement,” Richard maintains.  “It was so much better than that thing that looks like an anteater currently roaming the field.”   
    
“I’ll take your word for it.”  Roddick shakes his head.  “So how is it being a grad student living with undergrads?”   
    
“Not that big of a deal.  Then again, I’ve known Rafa, Novak and Andy for awhile plus it is cheaper than a single.  Marin is a smart kid in Federer’s intro class so have to be on alert about that.”   
    
Roddick says, “I am amazed that he still does these projects.  It makes me glad I’m only average.”   
    
“Andy, you are not average.”  Richard looks over to the entrance, sees nobody, then wraps an arm around the RA and brushes a kiss on his cheek.   
    
Roddick bows down, thrown off by the praise.  “I certainly _am_ academically average and for you, of all people, to say otherwise is nonsensical.  But I’ve survived this place and that is the important part.”   
    
“Yeah but you actually _hooked up_ with that man.  That is pretty sick.  Sure, he works a suit pretty well but…”  Richard buries his head in Roddick’s shoulder, unable to finish that sentence without cracking up.   
    
“I thought it’d help my grade!  He _said_ it would at the time.”   
    
There’s a sound of footsteps in the hallway heading their way.  Richard steps away and strolls over to check the refrigerator used mainly for parties.  Just melting blocks of ice sitting in a pot.  “Instead, because the class was a prerequisite for other courses, your D in his class prolonged your studies an extra semester.”   
    
Roddick lets out a sigh, then says, “You and I don’t _have_ to sneak around.”   
    
“I thought it made the sex more fun.”   
    
“Richie…”   
    
“I know.”  Richard closes the refrigerator door and leans against it.   
    
“It is weird walking past your room and having to double talk when one of your suitemates is around.”   Roddick jumps up onto the counter at the opposite end of the kitchen.   
    
“Actually that may not be necessary…”  At Roddick’s raised eyebrow, Richard explains, “So Rafa stays up late one night.  I’m settling into bed when he blurts out that Andy heard.”   
    
“Oh.  That does explain how Rafael tried to avoid me in the hallway yesterday. I had thought it was suspicious but assumed I was better off not digging.  I guess, having been apart all summer, we’re a little rusty on the sneaking around thing.  Rumors swirling in the first week though, that won’t work.”   
    
“Not exactly gossip.  Andy has firsthand knowledge.  He was in the lecture hall bathroom.”   
    
When Roddick catches on, he laughs.  “You mean he _heard_.”   
    
“Yeah.  He claims he hears my voice calling your name, well his name, in his sleep.”  Richard smiles as if he’d gotten a victory then explains, “I’m enjoying this new information.  Payback is fun when it comes out of the blue.  I once conducted a social experiment in which I'd say every possible crude thing I could to set him off.  Could not faze him at all."   
    
"I assume this was an _unofficial_ experiment."   
    
"Sometimes I get bored.” Richard looks down at the floor, kind of embarrassed to admit the entertainment factor. “Once he realized I wasn’t flirting, he got me back real good with one phone call.  Let me just say that his brother better stay in Scotland because he wouldn’t be able to get it up after I got done with him.”   
    
Roddick momentarily forgets that Richard is speaking to him as a friend not a resident and turns into RA mode.  “You _like_ that you’ve affected him?”   
    
“Sort of.  I’m _reasonably_ sure he is exaggerating.  Although…” Richard stops and wrinkles his nose.  After some consideration, he says seriously, “Andy hasn’t been with anyone in the entire time I’ve known him.  I don’t like that he can now pin that on me.”   
    
"Do you mean hooking up or dating?”   
    
“Either would be true.  It’s one thing for him to be isolated if he’d just arrived.  Marin is a freshman with little experience; that makes sense.  But Andy is a _junior_ and isn’t working with an age handicap.  Hell, he was on the _soccer_ team in high school so you’d think he’d have the close bonding that’s supposed to occur in the locker room to work with.”  At Roddick’s questioning look, Richard adds, “Or so I’ve been told.  Not because I’ve ever hooked up with a player on the soccer team in the locker room.”   
    
Roddick rolls his eyes at Richard’s impish smile, then says, “I didn’t know he played soccer.”   
    
“Yeah.  He’s actually got skills but doesn't play for the school because it conflicts with his classes plus he has a job.  But he and Novak play in this pickup game.  Andy is already a bit crazed about his studies so he’d go psycho if he had to fit in an organized sport.”   
    
“I’m kinda surprised that you haven’t tried to fix him up.”   
    
“Give me a little credit.  _Of course_ I have.  Problem is that my friends outside the suite know him and think he's a bore.  He did agree to a blind date with this older guy that had classes with Mario.  I think they were only fixed up because the guy had lived in England for years.  At the time, we gave him grief for ditching the guy halfway through the date.  I met him shortly after and, for once, have to give Andy credit for bolting because Greg was such a dick.  He’ll make an _excellent_ lawyer.”   
    
Roddick laughs, not at what Richard said but his concern on the subject.  He’s never heard anything from Richard’s mouth about Andy that wasn’t at least a little bit disparaging.  Then again, Andy nearly filed an official complaint about Richard once (fortunately, it wasn't through Roddick or else there would have been a conflict of interest) so the ill will went both ways.  “Aww, you actually give a damn about him.”   
    
Richard shakes his head.  “I need a way to get him out of this rut.  He’s making me _care_ about him and that just screws up the suite dynamic.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
“I shouldn’t have done that,” Ernie says as soon as he sees Novak enter the main room.  Ernie had just gotten out of bed himself and the cold air was the jolt he needed to realize what a jerk he’d been.  He’s been sitting on the couch with his head turned toward Novak’s room waiting.   
    
“What exactly are you apologizing _for_?” Novak leans against the wall, looking over his glasses and trying to stay stoic so that Ernie can’t decipher him.   
    
Ernie slowly stands up, still feeling the effects of last night, and walks over to Novak.  “I was mad and, uh…” 

  
“Drunk,” Novak supplies.

    
“Yes and a bit brash.”   
    
Novak points to the ground.  “I’d say closer to arrogant.”   
    
Ernie glares at Novak then relents and lowers himself to his knees.  “Yeah, okay.  Arrogant.”   
    
“Also you have a temper that could have scared off a cute guy.”   
    
Even in this position, Ernie can’t take that sentence seriously.  “Oh please.  Evgeny would have fled as soon as Marin figured out how to speak.”   
    
“I meant me.”  Novak tilts his head and grins.  “I can be a bit arrogant myself.  I’m told that I can’t reach the level of hot but the level of cute is within my grasp.”   
    
“Does this mean I don’t have to apologize for kissing you?”  Truth be told, if Novak is going to say something like that, it just makes Ernie want to make that particular mistake again.   
    
“That one I’ll let slide.  You _are_ on your knees.  Didn’t think you’d go that far.”  Novak grabs hold of Ernie’s hand to get him on his feet.  “Such a brat.”   
    
“Hey!  I resent tha…”  He’s interrupted by a shove into the wall and Novak pressing against him.   
    
“You’re not the only one who is pushy, either,” then captures Ernie’s mouth in a kiss.  Ernie stays against the wall after Novak backs away, his mouth hanging and eyes wide open. Novak smiles at the reaction he provoked. “So now I at least know how to get your attention.”   
    
Nothing Novak has said makes sense and the effects of a hangover aren’t helping Ernie’s cause. “Wait. You have totally lost me. Did you just kiss me in _retaliation_?”   
    
“I wanted a proper kiss, one that doesn’t involve you being drunk. Beyond that, we shall see. It has been fun hanging out.  _Maybe_ there is something more but I refuse to deal with the guy from last night on a regular basis. If you’re bothered by something, speak to me.”   
    
Ernie nods in understanding. Novak may have turned him away but Ernie wasn’t exactly turned _down_ either. Just delayed.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin should know better than to dig into the Professor Federer issue but he just can't help himself.  When all is said and done, Marin is sure it won't be worthwhile but it seems necessary.    
    
Richard said that Rafael had been recruited as well.  It is about geniuses, this he has figured, and Richard believes that Marin might qualify as far as Professor Federer is concerned.  Since Marin can't get a gauge on Richard, it is entirely possible that what Professor Federer is doing is a positive thing and this is an overreaction.   
    
Rafael is working the computer lab Sunday so Marin decides to utilize that resource.  He arrives in the afternoon when there are only a few computers being used.  Rafael raises an eyebrow upon seeing Marin enter but leaves him alone.   
    
Marin takes out his syllabus, looking for the course's website.  Once he types in the information, he is disappointed to see its contents are basically the same as the paper in front of him except the email address has a link for extra help.  Marin circles the email address on the syllabus, possibly for later use.   
    
Next he goes to the department website.  As he suspected, there's a link there for the Director of Undergraduate Studies, most likely a resume or research information.  There is a publications link and, glossing over the information on the main page, realizes that the professor's focus is on DNA analysis.    
    
"Marin?"  He jolts upon hearing Rafael's voice over his head.  It doesn’t make sense to cover the screen with his hands since Rafael has probably been standing there long enough to read.   
    
"Yes?"   
    
"Is this about yesterday?"   
    
"What do you mean?"   
    
"I was in the next room when you were talking to Richard, remember?"   
    
"Right.  Of course.  I was curious."   
    
"I understand.  You should be aware of the facts.  However, checking into Federer's research will not tell you the whole story."   
    
"What can you tell me that this won’t?"   
    
Rafael tries to figure out the best way to explain without causing too much trouble.  “Professor Federer knows how to manipulate.  While his research is in the realm of DNA structures, the man has a fascination with the mental aspects of the advanced mind as well.  Consider it a hobby of his.”   
    
“You mean that he uses information related to, for instance, chemical imbalances to influence his test subjects’ psychological makeup.”   
    
“I’ve been around exceptional students and some get so single-minded in their pursuits that when something goes wrong, they get a bit, well, warped.  My family was always rather easy-going so I’d like to think I avoided that trap.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Richie didn’t.  What I do know with certainty is that Federer tried to ruin Richie’s chances of entering the MS program but eventually got overridden by the grad studies director.  The thing is that I was never interested in the chemistry field so I kind of doubt it would have been the same story if I’d been in the study.”   
    
“He is concerned that I’m going to fall in the trap,” Marin says thoughtfully.   
    
“Yeah.  I mean, you’re going pre-med.  That’s a tough program and you’re driven, of course...”   
    
Marin cuts him off to say, “What made you say I was pre-med?”   
    
Rafael seems surprised by the edginess of the remark.  “You’re taking the courses one would…”   
  
 “I _might_.  My parents want me to do that but I haven’t decided.”   
    
“Okay then.  _If_ you were pre-med, you would be under a lot of pressure.  _Some_ do not have the mental willpower.  So even if Federer is nothing more than a professor in an intro class for you, there are other landmines.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Richard is awake way too early for a Monday morning, considering he doesn’t have class that day until the afternoon.  He hears the shower running and notices that Rafael is still asleep.  He glances at the clock, noting the alarm will go off in fifteen minutes, so takes advantage of opportunity.   
    
He carefully leaves the room and sneaks into the bathroom.  Sure enough, he sees that familiar ratty blue bathrobe on the bench by the shower.  “We need to talk,” he calls out, sitting down on the bench.   
    
Andy yells over the water, “Have you been awake all night? I’m not in the mood to deal with you in hyper kid mode.”   
    
“No.  I was snoozing for a good four hours. I told my internal clock to wake me so I could talk to you, then will finish my sleep.”   
    
“I have no idea if you’re being serious right now.”   
    
“Rafa told me about your eavesdropping.”   
    
A slight pause, then, “So you waited to corner me in the shower?”   
    
“I kind of like the fact I can inadvertently traumatize you.”   
    
“You would.”   
    
“I think you should be able to do the same to me.”   
    
Andy shuts off the water, realizing Richard is not going to stop until this is settled. “While in theory I would love to do that, I don’t see how.  I’m not with anyone.  I haven’t been for… awhile.”   
    
“Never,” Richard mutters under his breath.   
    
“Shut up.  How would this be accomplished?”   
    
“Seeing you exit the shower.”   
    
“You are demented.”   
    
“I mean it.  Pale, freckly, sticklike creature.  It would be a _total_ turnoff.  Ruin my sex life for _weeks._ ”   
    
“Do you seriously think insulting me like that is going to work here?  I can kick your ass.”   
    
“But you won’t.”   
    
Andy doesn’t immediately answer, clearly trying to figure out what to do next. Richard can wait this out because Andy will get antsy being stuck in such a small space. After several minutes, Andy finally says slowly, “Do I have to be naked or is a towel okay?”   
    
Richard is amazed that Andy is _agreeing_ with this.  Andy has always been self-conscious – that’s probably why he’s first in the shower to begin with – so Richard figured this was a starting off point in the negotiation process.  The ending would have involved Andy talking to Richard’s parents on the phone.  In a way, Richard may have dodged a bullet.  “Towel is okay.”   
    
Andy grabs the towel hanging on the rod, then pulls back the curtain.  Richard shields his eyes with his hand and peeks through his fingers.  Once he begins to get a view, he scrunches up his face, completely confused as he drops his hand in shock.  Andy leans against the wall, just as puzzled by Richard’s reaction.  “You okay?  Did you stare directly into the sun?”  Andy looks at his arm, slightly red from the water being too hot but it’ll soon to return to the usual mess of freckles.   
    
“You _could_ kick my ass,” Richard mutters. At Andy’s confused look, he says louder, “Yeah, okay.  I think that _will_ work.”    
    
Richard rushes out of the bathroom, right back to his room.  Rafael’s alarm has gone off by this point and is just beginning to wake up.  Richard jolts backward upon spotting brown eyes on him.  Rafael says, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”   
    
“In a manner of speaking.  I saw Andy in just a towel.”   
    
Rafael chuckles.  “Okay, yeah.  That _would_ qualify as a ghost.”   
    
“Rafa, why didn’t you mention that he’s no longer a stick?”   
    
Rafael wonders if he should have just stayed asleep because this is clearly bizarro world. “Huh?”    
    
“You two are doing workouts together.  How do you not notice that he’s now about as muscular as you are?”   
    
 “I haven’t really thought about his physique.  Andy still comes to the gym in baggy t-shirts and sweatpants.”   
    
“Between that and his hair being matted down from the water, he actually was looking _good_.  Andy is supposed to be the creepy one of the group.  I’ve been holding off on giving him tips all these years because I thought there really wasn’t any raw material to work with so he was doomed to singlehood.”   
    
“Hey!  Andy is a great person, one of my closest friends, and when he starts joking around…”   
    
Richard rolls his eyes, then says, “He is a wallflower.  No, he’s a caterpillar who has no idea how close he is to becoming a butterfly.  Ernie will hate me for this but I’m going to tell Andy that Novak is plotting to weed-whacker his hair in his sleep.  Haircut plus new clothes that don’t hide the work equals the possibility of a hookup.  Sure, his personality could still ruin things but if the RA on the first floor can get action, _anything_ is possible.”   
    
Rafael _did_ say his goal for Andy was to get him laid, even though Andy believes they were joking.  He would be curious to see the results of a transformation.  Even better if Richard can assist without being aware of that conversation.  “Andy normally tunes you out but I think he might actually go along with this.  Just don’t mention the ghost thing.”   
    
“I asked him for it.  Payback for ruining his sleep.”   
    
“Of course.  Also, don’t _ever_ put that image of Robin in my head first thing in the morning.” Rafael pulls the blanket over his head, his voice muffling the rest of his words.  “It’s a _really_ bad way to start the day.  Actually, I’d be glad to never think of Robin and sex _at all_.”    
    
Richard heads over to his bed and prepares to go back to sleep. He can’t resist saying, “It’s okay if you’d rather picture any of the other RAs having sex instead. Works for me.”   
    
“I fucking hate you right now.  _Especially_ because you know I don’t have Feli anymore to help me unwind.”   
    
“I am reasonably sure you will find a way around that setback sooner rather than later.”   
    
  



	5. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Ernie are not dating, Richie gets Marin another chance with Evgeny, and the effects of Andy's makeover.

The disadvantage to having a class with so many students is that it is difficult to spot one person.  This is the problem Marin runs into regarding Evgeny.  Marin had not been able to get a decent seat in either Monday or Wednesday’s lecture so wasn’t able to find him.  It is possible he wasn’t even there but Marin believes he’s heard his voice among the hundreds milling out.  
   
It is now the lab class on Thursday.  They are in different lab sections held the same time so it isn’t even worth trying until Friday's lecture.   
   
The teaching assistant is going over safety procedures when Richard sneaks in and takes a seat in the front of the room.  Judging by the TA’s reaction, this is not a scheduled appearance.  He loses his place in his notes and seems a bit frazzled, then shakes his head and says, “Excuse me.”  Then orders Richard, “Outside, now.”  
   
Richard says innocently, “Now Stanley, is that any way to treat a colleague?” but does follow Stan just outside the door.  
   
From Marin’s position near the door, he can hear bits of their conversation.  He can’t make out Stan’s grumbling at first but Richard’s words are clear.  “Don’t get in a snit with me, teacher’s pet.  Henman wants me to observe recitations to count toward my research hours.  Make sure you’re not being pushed around by these freshmen.”  
   
Stan replies, “Federer would never allow you near one of his classes.”  
   
“I’m not _teaching_ his class, though I certainly _could_ if necessary.  I've subbed for Moya's Chem II class.  But this class is what _you’re_ getting credits for, as opposed to any other activities you engage in…”  
   
“You are one to talk!”  
   
“I understand your precarious situation, Stanley.  I would lie as well if I was with Federer.”  
   
“Stop calling me that!” then a loud huff.  Marin notes there's no rebuttal of the second part.  
   
Richard most likely loves getting a rise out of the TA because he says in a playful tone, “Henman really _does_ want me here so get your cute butt back in that room and educate those young minds.”  
   
Stan returns to the room, irritated.  Richard takes his seat, staring right at the teaching assistant with a cheerful smile.  Stan announces to the class, “I’d like to introduce you to Richard, a grad student from biological chemistry section of the department.  If you need any assistance with today’s lab, you can ask him as well.”  
   
Marin tries to pay attention but he can’t help but notice the edginess in the TA’s voice while Richard pretends he’s taking in every word.   
   
* * * * *  
   
“You are not going to do this,” Ernie says coldly, collapsing melodramatically on Novak's bed upon hearing the news.  Novak sits on the other end of his bed, trying to keep his face blank, while Andy had been attempting to sleep but neither appears to be possible.  “I am sorry but it is just _wrong_.”  
   
“Grow up, Ernie,” Novak says while Andy pulls the blanket over his head.  Ever since the night of Ernie's temper, Ernie has been spending a lot of time in Novak's room and he isn't being discouraged.  Even though Marin must be equally annoyed with them, the congregating always seems to occur in this room.  "I personally think it's a good idea.  Though Richie should have done it without throwing my name into the discussion."  
   
" _You_ were going to hack it in his sleep.  _I_ can still save him."  
   
"Again, _I_ never said that.  _Richie_ claimed I did in order to convince him to go through with it."  
   
Andy wishes they wouldn't talk about him as if he's not in the room.  Novak just revealed Richard's plans for Andy's makeover and Ernie is not happy.  Richard knew enough to walk out of the suite, insisting he needed to prepare, but Novak opted to duck by heading to his own room.  
   
Novak continues, "If you want something to remember it by, I'm sure a lock can be saved."  He leans over and fiddles with one of Ernie's curls.  "Then again, I think you're just jealous."  
   
Andy groans then says, "You do realize this inane conversation just makes me want to get the haircut _more_."  But they are not listening.  Andy peeks out and realizes they are absorbed in each other.  Ernie is swatting Novak's hand away but it’s turning into a wrestling match.  Andy grabs the blanket and manages to sneak out of the room undetected.  
   
* * * * *  
   
Rafael has just arrived when Andy plops down on the couch.  Andy settles his head against a pillow, then pulls the blanket across so only his eyes and his hair are peeking out.  Rafael cannot help but chuckle.  Andy's glare does little to stop that reaction.  
   
"What are you doing in here?  Ernie's habits are getting to you?"  
   
“I think he and Novak are going to hook up though Novak is in denial.   Everyone is getting on my nerves right now and I just want to sleep.”  
   
“ _This_ is your mood going into spending tomorrow with Richie?”  
   
The mound shrugs but otherwise makes no effort to move.  “As long as he’s paying, I will go along with his plan.  Doesn’t mean I have to maintain it or hook up with random people in the process.”  
   
“As misguided as Richie can sometimes get, he kind of does have a point.  You go out of your way not to even _try_.”  
   
“I am not into going to parties, getting drunk and flirting with some jackass at last call.”   
  
Rafael scrunches his face, trying to figure out what he's talking about.  “Do I do that?”   
  
“No,” Andy admits.  “You’re the flirt who charms them _before_ they’re drunk.  Flash a smile, pretend you’re 21, it’s so simple.  But that’s what the beautiful people can do.”  
   
“Andy…”  
   
“I don’t know what Richie has in mind but this is all about putting on a show.”  
   
“No.  He wants people to see the person that we know.  You’ve been in hiding too long.  Literally,” then pulls the blanket away from Andy's face.  "You don't think it's a little weird that shy, awkward Marin has better prospects than you do?"  
   
"Marin doesn't believe he _has_ prospects and, frankly, bringing him into this is a low blow."  
   
* * * * *  
   
"Good morning," Richard calls out the next morning upon seeing Marin exit his room.  He is relaxing on the couch as he waits for Andy to get ready for their day.  
   
Marin squints, not really awake but needing to use the bathroom.  "Hi."  
   
“I have some information that might be of use to you.”  Richard waves a piece of paper, trying not to smile.  Marin leans against the wall.  “It’s about that recitation I invaded Thursday.”  
   
Marin chuckles at the wording.  “That’s certainly a good way to phrase it.  Stan was ready to _strangle_ you.  The sad part is that you made more sense than he did.”  While Marin didn't mind the lab itself, the recitation before it was a total waste of time.  
   
“I try my best.  Stan just can’t explain anything.”  
   
“Is that true about Stan and Federer?  I heard you two in the hallway.”  
   
“Quite the sleuth.”  Richard nods appreciatively.  “There’s been rumors.  Stan _does_ have a crush on him and Federer _does_ enjoy the company of students so it _could_ be true.  Especially if you had seen Stan's reaction.”  
   
“Do you have personal experience regarding Federer?”  
   
“No.”  Richard reverts back to the paper, quick to dismiss this topic.  “So class is over and I’m taking questions from a student about my studies.  The other lab lets out and Evgeny walks in the room.  He was looking for Stan because he doesn’t understand the guy doing his section and is looking for extra help.  I tell him that I can offer assistance here since he's just down the hall.  I mention that you were in this section and might be interested in joining in.  He was apparently having a one-on-one session with you last Saturday... but then Ernie burst in having a drunken hissy fit about Novak and you never rescheduled.”  Richard raises an eyebrow at that.  "Now granted, I'm not really in the loop at the moment when it comes to current affairs in the suite but...  you managed to get that fine man alone and _he's_ the one questioning things?"  
   
Marin shakes his head.  "You sound like Andy."  
   
"That figures.  Andy is great when it comes to advising others, at least according to Rafa and Novak.  _Taking_ advice is another story."  Andy exits his room at that point, wearing a grey sweatshirt, old jeans and a baseball cap.  Richard narrows his stare on Andy, knowing he deliberately dressed that way to be irritating, as he continues speaking to Marin, “Be here at nine tomorrow night.  I’d like to think you’re not a completely lost cause.”  
   
* * * * *   
 

"How was your day?" Ernie says as a greeting upon entering Novak's room that night.  
  
"Okay," but Novak is distracted, reading over a textbook and taking notes.  
  
"There's something I wanted to ask you... hold on.  It is Saturday night and you are _studying?_ "  
  
Novak shrugs.  "Find someone else to annoy.  I have two chapters yet to read and I won't have time to deal with this tomorrow.  First soccer game, then hanging out with Janko and Mario.  Haven’t seen either of them in three months."  
  
Ernie considers leaving him alone but he's distracted by a glare.  Then realizes where it's coming from.  "Wait.  You wear glasses?"  
  
Novak rolls his eyes, sure that Ernie has seen him wear them before.  He patiently says, "I normally wear contacts.  My allergies are bothering me today."  
  
Ernie cannot help but remark, "That is such a stereotypically geeky thing to say."  Novak frowns then returns to studying.  Ernie mutters, "Sorry."  
  
"I kind of forget that kind of stuff when I'm in the suite."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't noticed that _everyone_ here is a geek?  I don't mean in the sense that you must have a brain to get into college but beyond that.  I would venture that the rest of us in the suite have faced ridicule like that growing up.  I just appear _less_ geeky when others start talking about the quantitative structure-activity relationship or using game theory to improve online poker skills."  At Ernie's confused look, Novak nods.  "Exactly.  Though I thought the poker thing was cool, especially when Andy told me that a guy named Jesus won the world championship based off those skills."  
  
Ernie tries to understand what Novak is talking about but he's not sure if that makes math a religion and now isn't the time to ask.  "I'll take your word for it.  I can't imagine."  
  
"I admit that I would try to be cool but there is always that element inside me.  Richie told me that a geek is someone who is passionate about a particular interest and the world is run by geeks so there's no use fighting that impulse.  That might be the most logical thing he's ever said."  
  
"Okay then.  So, um, if you finish up later, do you mind if I hang out in here?  Marin is reading for pleasure and it's tough to find good programming on Saturday night."  
  
"Give me two hours?"  
  
"Sounds good."  Ernie smiles triumphantly and is about to leave when the main door opens.  
  
"Hey Novak," Richard shouts out as he enters the suite and sees Ernie hanging around the door.  "Just the person I was looking for.  Tell your roommate that I said 'you're welcome' even though he's still a pain despite the improved outward appearance."  
  
Novak tries to look past but quickly realizes Richard returned alone.  "Did you leave Andy in a ditch again?"  
  
Ernie is about to complain about the makeover but catches what Novak said and asks, " _Again_?"  
  
Richard says matter-of-factly, "That was blown out of proportion.  He wanted to learn about rock formation for his geology class.  I led him to a suitable spot."  
  
Novak reminds Richard, "You drove away and left him there for over an hour!"   
  
"That was an innocent mistake!  Anyway, no.  He's at a party.  I'm forcing him to meet people.  He said that hearing my voice all day makes him want to drink so I'm holding him to that.  I will leave you two to your horizontal dancing and go bother Roddick instead, who is on duty tonight."  
  
When Richard leaves, Ernie mouths, "Horiz-" then shakes it off and asks, "Is it my imagination or does everyone in the suite think we're an item?"  
  
"Not your imagination."  Novak looks over his glasses and grins rather flirtatiously.  "But we're not."

 

* * * * * 

   
Rafael had been trying to fall asleep when there’s a loud bang on his door.  He yells, “The door is unlocked.”  
   
The door opens and Rafael can see the person is using the doorframe to hold himself up.  Rafael squints, trying to figure out who is standing there from the silhouette.  It doesn’t appear to be anyone from the suite so Rafael assumes it is a visitor for someone else.  He asks, “Can you turn on the main light?”  
   
“I hate this.”  Rafael’s eyes open wide upon hearing Andy’s voice, then remembers he hasn’t seen the results of the makeover yet.  Then more stunned to realize that Andy is drunk.  “Novak and Ernie are trying not to make out during an episode of _Robot Chicken_.  All I want to do is go to sleep and forget this entire day ever happened.  Can I come in?”  
   
“Sure.”  Andy carefully walks in, deliberately not switching the light on as he approaches.  Rafael sits up in the bed, turning on the television to help Andy see his way in.  Andy sits on the bed, back against the wall with his eyes to the ceiling.   
   
“I was at that party and I wished I was anywhere else.  The thing is, Richie must have said just enough to make my brain think tonight would be different so I drank a little too much.”  
   
“Yeah, I can see.”  
   
“Nothing really changes.”  
   
Rafael thinks back to what Andy said last night and grimaces.  “You hit on a jackass.”  
   
“Yeah.  I don’t know how I’m going to face him.  He was being rather nice and I was just _stupid_ and, damn it.”  Andy raises a knee to his chest and hides his face.  “I can’t believe I did that.”  
   
“Who did you hit on?  Richie?”  
   
“I was drunk, not brain-dead.  No…”  Andy tilts his head to face Rafael, wary of the reaction.  “It was Robin.”  
   
“Oh.”  Rafael tries to stay neutral but he is fuming inside.  
   
“I know he’s a jerk for taking credit on that assignment and generally being the bad guy to Roddick’s good guy when it comes to dorm issues… but he was escorting me back to the dorm and we started talking...” Andy’s voice trails off and he shakes his head.  
   
“How bad were you?”  
   
“I was leaning against him, probably had an arm wrapped around to keep on my feet because I kept stumbling on the rocks.”  
   
Rafael waits for Andy to say more but it doesn’t come.  “That is all?”  
   
“Yes.  Perfectly chivalrous.  He even waited until I unlocked the door to the suite – which took a couple of tries, mind you – before leaving.”  
   
Even though it means nothing serious happened, Rafael can’t help but not like where this could head.  Andy seems at least a little disappointed in the fact that Robin did nothing.  Rafael tries to resist the urge of reminding Andy that this is  _Robin_ he is talking about.  He doesn’t really want to ask but figures, since Andy is drunk, he might get an unguarded answer.  “Did you want more?”  
   
Andy's voice is small when he answers, “I don’t know.  It just felt nice.”  
   
 _That_ hurts more than if he'd simply said yes.  “Andy, you know that people do care about you.  I care, Novak cares and Richie only did this makeover because _he_ cares though he’d never say it out loud.”  Rafael watches as the colors from the television play on Andy’s features.   Andy turns his way, head bowed down and looking up at him so vulnerable.  “I am serious.  You don’t have to be the supportive shoulder around here.  I can do that too.”  
   
Andy tries to laugh but the sound is caught in his throat.  Rafael pulls him close, wrapping an arm around for a hug.  Andy instinctively buries his head under Rafael’s chin but soon mutters angrily under his breath, hating that he is in this position.  The first words he can make out are, “Nothing is different.  Same fool, new disguise.”  
   
It is the first time Rafael has really observed the amount of work Andy has done lately, his palm noting the feel of solid muscle under the thin fabric.  Rafael wishes there was some way for Andy to believe any words of encouragement right now.  He whispers into Andy’s now-shorn hair, “No you are not.  You are so much better than this.” 


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa and Andy gang up on Novak, Marin tries to utilize Janko as a resource, and Federer resumes his mind games.

Soccer Sundays.  A tradition in the suite.  It's not a given that everyone will attend the game but it  _is_ a given that there will be breakfast beforehand.   
    
This is one tradition that Novak and Andy, in particular, enjoy as they're the main soccer players in the suite.  Rafael plays as well but isn't as committed to the routine.  Richard doesn't particularly care; then again, as Novak loves pointing out, it's the one time that Richard trails the other three in skills.   
    
Ernie left the suite early this morning because his father is in town for a business trip.  Marin decides it is worth being a spectator at this soccer game and tags along, book in tow.  It is the first time Marin has been off-campus since college started.    
    
Novak is driving and playing tour guide about the sites, Rafael interjects every few seconds with questionable facts while Marin is in the back seat with Andy, who has his sunglasses and headphones on and otherwise tuning them out.  The original plan involved Novak meeting with Janko and Mario later but Mario had to bail.  As a result, Janko decided he'd meet the group for breakfast instead and put off housework to the evening.   
    
Marin turns to Andy, taking in his new appearance.  He now understands why everyone was pushing for this, though he also notices how uncomfortable Andy appears when Novak marvels over the result.  Then again, Andy may have looked _good_ but he definitely didn't look _well_.  Andy says he’ll see how he feels after breakfast before deciding about the game, but he still wants to catch up with the others.  Rafael seems especially concerned; while getting ready, Novak jokingly asked if Andy had found anyone last night and Rafael told him to shut it.   
    
Novak suddenly announces, "I am not dating Ernie."   
    
Marin jolts his head at the random comment, wondering where on earth that came from.  Clearly, the other riders understand because Andy wakes from his dream world to shake his head while Rafael insists, "We know you, Nole."   
    
Andy continues, "It's not a surprise.  Every inter-suite relationship that's been more than friendly has one common element: you."   
    
"Hey!"   
    
Rafael says, "He's right.  Initially it was Janko.  You had a bond..."   
    
Novak corrects him, "Not even… no.  He's just a countryman..."   
    
Andy and Rafael say in unison, hands clenched over their hearts, "... and like a big brother."  Marin can't help but chuckle at them.   
    
Novak lets out a loud huff.  "I am not that bad."   
    
"Yes, you really are," Rafael says.  "You also can't explain away the Richie thing so easily."   
    
Andy adds, "You _definitely_ had a crush on him that first year."   
    
Rafael mimics Novak as he continues, "So _fascinating._  Attractive, intelligent and _worldly_."   
    
"Shut up," Novak says weakly, turning into the parking lot.   
    
Andy says seriously, "It would have been _fascinating_ if Richie had actually gone along with it."   
    
Rafael corrects him, "In the way that one views any train wreck."   
    
Novak parks the car, then says, "I don't understand how I can be friends with you," pointing to Rafael, "and friends with you," pointing to Andy, "yet despise _both_ of you when you're together."    
    
Marin looks out the window and sees a dark-haired guy with black rimmed glasses sitting on a bench holding a pocket-sized notebook.  Novak rolls down the window and shouts out, "New lyrics?"   
    
The guy raises his head and smiles upon hearing that voice.  "Nole!"  He closes the book and stands up, Marin noticing the guy looks more like a rock musician than a guy who graduated with a business degree and is currently an accountant.  As everyone exits the car, the guy can't resist asking, "Have you fallen for the newbie yet?" then glances at Marin.   
    
Novak shoves a laughing Rafael, assuming he's the one who blabbed, as Andy answers, "Yeah but not this one.  Janko, meet the  _other_ new guy Marin."   
    
Janko snaps, "Novak.  How many times must I tell you - don't abuse the kid!"  He removes his glasses to size up Andy.  "Richie did a good job.  I feared he was going to have you wearing pastels but I like the dark blue."  Janko looks back at the car.  "The prince isn’t here? I figured he’d ditch the game but breakfast was safe."   
    
"No," Rafael says with a grin.  "He's being a mad scientist today.”   
    
Other than the bad at soccer part, Marin hadn’t been aware of a real reason.  Andy notices Marin’s questioning look and explains, “That means he’s studying.”   
    
* * * * *    
    
Richard is doing research in the Life Science library when a familiar voice bellows, "It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon early in the semester and you're holed up in the library?"   
    
"There's work to be done, sir."  Richard keeps his focus straight ahead as there’s no point in facing Professor Federer.  The only people in the area are the library staff, looking for any entertainment to survive a dull Sunday shift.   
    
"Yet you manage to take time away from your studies to assist in _my_ class?  Richard, this is a new low."   
    
"Henman's orders.  I just abide by them."   
    
"Even if you pass, you will fail.  How you relate to others determines your success or failure as a person.  You think nothing of manipulating others for entertainment purposes."   
    
"I could say the same about you.  Except in your case, it would be accurate."   
    
"See, you didn't like to hear the truth.  You couldn't handle reality.”  Richard can feel the smile forming at these words, sending a shiver up his spine.  Even though Richard has tried not to move, Federer can sense he’s made an impact and pounces.  “In fact, you _still_ can't handle it.  You can’t stay still long enough to ponder why you aren't concerned about anybody else and nobody is concerned about you.  How you jump from one person to another with no regard for their feelings.  You are a robot, feeling nothing but apathy toward anyone."   
    
"Are you trying to analyze me again, sir?"   
    
"I find you intriguing.  Quite a piece of work indeed.  Have a lovely day."   
    
When he is sure that Federer is gone, Richard lets out a loud sigh then mutters an apology to the librarian.  Just because he is no longer blind to what Federer is doing doesn’t make him any less difficult to deal with.   
    
* * * * *   
    
They’ve just placed their orders to the waitress when Janko decides to mention, “I hear you finally had to admit your age to Feliciano.”   
    
Novak jolts upright at the information, yelping, “ _What?_ When did you do that?”   
    
Andy says, “You were too busy cuddling up to Ernie while some cheesy 80s sitcom…”   
    
“Shut up.”  Novak turns his back on Andy and asks Rafael, “Seriously.  When?”   
  
“About a week ago.”  Rafael shrugs in response.  “I suppose it should matter more but I’m just realizing Feli was a waste of time.  He can enjoy being happily ever after with Fernando while kissing Federer’s ass.”    
  
Three groans follow the end of that sentence.  Janko complains, "Not again."   
    
Novak says, “I shouldn’t be surprised he’s another one of _those_.  That chemistry department is one screwed-up group.  Maybe you shouldn’t date anyone else from there.  Tommy was a pain but this... You just don’t know if he’ll turn out to be a worshipper to the Fed throne.”   
    
Rafael starts, “There are good guys in that department…”   
    
“Don’t even think about it,” Novak snaps, suddenly turning very serious on the matter.  “Richie needs all the allies over there he can get.  He’s fortunate the grad director used common sense and persuaded Federer to sign off for the master’s acceptance.”   
    
Marin interrupts to ask, “Common sense?”   
    
Rafael and Novak stop, surprised to hear Marin speak. Rafael says, “Grades, professor signatures… you know, the _actual_ requirements.”   
    
“Okay,” Marin says slowly. “As opposed to what?”   
    
"Personal opinion based off a questionable study.  That is the _kinder_ version, from Professor Henman when he threatened disciplinary action.  The professor is on thin ice within the department."   
    
Andy throws in, "I was Richie’s roommate back then and he tried to explain about Federer's personal vendetta. I didn't really understand so assumed he was paranoid.  Now that I'm in the process of applying for a similar program, I realize how much bullshit was involved.”   
    
Marin really wants to know about Andy being Richard’s roommate but Rafael speaks first.  "Yeah but there are no drama queens in the applied math department.  Just a bunch of geeks who are obsessed with numbers.  How can _anyone_ get a date there unless they go within their species?"   
    
Andy glares at him but it is clear to all this is not a serious debate.  "Well, the comp sci students band together to crack the secret codes on video games so no wonder you look to the chem department for dates."   
    
"Given _your_ love of video games, Andrew, I'm not sure if that's you being jealous of the comp sci department or the chem department.  Pick one.”   
    
Janko and Novak laugh at their exchange, Novak saying sarcastically, “Yeah, Rafa, you know it’s all about those hot guys in the comp sci field.  I mean, it is so difficult to resist the charms of Robin Soderling.”   
    
Marin could swear that Andy flinched at that comment and Rafael seems equally taken aback before remembering this is a common remark in the group.  Fortunately, Janko says, “Nole, it is not even close to funny to _ever_ throw that guy into this particular discussion.”   
    
“Oh come on.  It _must_ be funny.  _Somebody_ finds him irresistible, even when he is looking down his nose at the rest of us.”   
    
Andy mutters under his breath, “He’s not _that_ horrible. Just responsible…” then shakes his head.   
    
Rafael stares at Andy as if he’s grown a second head, then nervously chuckles. “See? This is why not to drink too much.”   
    
* * * * *    
      
Marin hasn’t really touched the book since the game started.  Part of that is because of the action on the field.  Rafael had said that his background with soccer was reduced to family gatherings but both Novak and Andy had played in high school.  Andy in particular is impressive, especially considering he’d looked dead to the world before breakfast.   
    
Marin didn’t really get involved in organized sports, which was especially bad since he was always pegged for the basketball team but was rather klutzy.  He sees the players interacting so easily and wishes, not for the first time, he wasn’t that square peg.   
    
Janko has been jotting down scribbles in his notebook, intending to leave before the end of the game.  It was awkward to say the least to be next to this stranger.  Marin decides on small talk.  “You miss college?”   
    
“I don’t miss the classes, that’s for sure.  I doubt the others believed I’d seriously use the business degree but that’s life.  Even musicians need people to manage their money. I _do_ miss this, though,” pointing to the field.   
    
“Richie and Andy were _roommates_?  I thought they couldn’t stand each other!”   
    
“Technically true.  Worst decision ever.”   
    
“Luck of the draw?”   
    
“Actually, that was by choice. Well, maybe choiceis the wrong word but it wasn’t administration either. Mario and I were already roommates in a double but wanted to get into a suite. Richie lived down the hall and was initially part of the group but took off after his sophomore year for the Europe trip. Due to that and other factors, the plan fell through.”   
    
Marin realizes he inadvertently backed into a much more intriguing topic. “He _suddenly_ decided to travel?”   
    
“Um, well… that is rather complicated.  I will say that the guy you know now is _nothing_ like the guy I knew then. He was more like you, actually.”   
    
“What?!” Marin blurts out. “That’s impossible!”   
    
“I am absolutely serious. Overly obsessed with school work, not especially social, it taking a damn crowbar to get him out of the dorm on a beautiful Sunday morning. Does that sound like you?”   
    
Marin looks away, not sure if he likes the accuracy of Janko’s unflinching description. Though he has to admit, “It sounds like me. It definitely _does not_ sound like him.”   
    
Janko smirks. “Yeah, that’s what they,” pointing to the field, “say as well. Though you can kind of still tell, such as when he acts as a protective big brother to them.” He shakes his head. “This is not what you asked me about.”   
    
“No. Richie and Andy as roommates.”   
    
“Right. Well, when Richie came back to school, we were a year further along so we got the suite and he roomed with Gilles, this guy in my business classes. The third room was filled by admin with two freshmen: Rafa and Nole. They met Andy playing soccer, I think. Andy had a problem with his roommate or something so, when Gilles moved off-campus, Andy took the empty spot. If you ask housing, Andy and Richie shared a room for a whole semester. In reality, that arrangement only lasted about six weeks before swapping roommates.”   
    
“But Andy and Rafa are the best friends. Why would…” It then clicks something they said to Novak in the car. “Oh right. Novak couldn’t because he had a crush on Richie?” Marin hopes this is common knowledge because it would suck if he’s the one to reveal that secret.   
    
Janko looks surprised that Marin knew but does answer, “Yeah. Though Novak didn’t know at that point that Richie already was aware and was turned off by the fact that Novak found him fascinating.”   
    
Rafael and Andy had especially stressed that word when teasing earlier. Marin didn’t understand then and it doesn’t make sense now. “Wait. Isn’t that a good thing?”   
    
“He felt like he was being studied. Absolutely _hates_ that,” Janko staring pointedly at the Croat. Marin shrinks at the gaze, realizing _he’s_ been discovered in the process. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Instead of trying to _learn_ about the others from me, try to _involve_ yourself with them. It’s a lot more fun that way than treating people as the cast of a mystery novel.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Hey guys,” Robin calls out as the crew sets foot in the dorm hours later. He is lounging in the RA office, his feet up on the table and a book in hand.   
    
Marin looks at the clock, then mutters, “There’s supposed to be a study session going on. Evgeny… I’ll see you upstairs.” He utilizes his long legs to make short work of the stairs.   
    
Novak chuckles at how animated Marin suddenly became, then walks toward the office. “Hi Robin. Do you know if Roddick is around?”   
    
“No idea.” Robin looks over Novak’s shoulder and sees Andy there. “How you feeling?”   
    
Andy answers cautiously, “Better.”   
    
Rafael drags Andy toward the stairs, growling, “Don’t even _think_ of getting sucked into his vortex again.”   
    
Robin narrows his stare on Rafael, snapping, “Hey! It’s a simple question. No need to get jealous of me speaking to your sidekick.  _I_ was just being a good guy because _you_ weren’t putting out.”   
    
Rafael stops in his tracks, jaw dropping in shock. Then just as suddenly, he jolts toward the RA. Andy grabs onto Rafael’s arm before he’s able to get too close, barking out, “Cut it out!”   
    
Novak looks uncomfortable with the entire scene, reminding Rafael, “Robin is just fucking with your head.”   
    
Robin stands up, says, “ _Someone_ is fucking with _someone’s_ head but I think you have the people mixed up.” He gathers his belongings and the keys, then steps in the hallway and locks the door. “I’m going back to my room because I don’t need to deal with this childishness. When you decide to stop hiding, you’ll feel _a lot_ better.”   
    
Once Robin is out of their view, Andy mutters, “I’m sorry. He twisted around what I said. It wasn’t…”   
    
Now that the fight is out of him, Rafael relaxes and Andy releases his grip. “Don’t worry about him. You’ve been out of the game and he was there. At the next party, I will make sure you have nothing to worry about.”   
    
Novak watches as they head upstairs, then says to himself, “I guess I _have_ been hanging around Ernie too much this semester because they are making even less sense than usual.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin arrives at the dorm to find that Evgeny and Richard are already set up in the main room. Richard is sitting on the floor while Evgeny is leaning forward so he can see what Richard is writing. Marin says, “Sorry I’m late. That’s what happens when you have to rely on Novak for a ride. He gets easily distracted.”   
    
Evgeny replies, “No problem. Five minutes with this guy,” pointing to Richard, “and I at least am _reasonably_ confident I won’t fail out of this class. You’re a lifesaver, man.”   
    
Richard looks down, muttering, “You’re welcome.”   
    
Evgeny leans back on the couch, throwing a glance Marin’s way as he asks, “Are you joining us?”   
    
When Marin doesn’t initially move, Richard holds his hand out to the table. “Come on. You think you’re above a little study session?”   
    
Marin takes the hint and nods quickly, then shakes his head and rushes over to sit down at the other end of the couch. “Of course not.”   
    
Evgeny says, “This is so cool. No offense, Richie, but I thought you were a just another student in the class who’s been skipping lectures. Never would have pegged you for a grad student since I thought you were just a goof-off.” He looks down, away from Richard’s gaze, and ends up looking right at Marin.    
    
Richard runs a hand through his hair and smiles. “I am not just a pretty face though I do appreciate that _you_ think I could get away with that.”   
    
“Sorry.” Evgeny blinks, not sure who the apology is for, then looks up. “Do you work for Professor Federer?”   
    
“No but I have in the past. Professor Federer’s research is on DNA. My work is with Professor Henman, whose specialty is medicinal chemistry.” Richard points to the textbook. “We should get back to this, unless you just want this as an excuse to flirt, which I can totally respect as well.”   
    
 “I’m not flirting with you.  Damn.” Evgeny scratches the back of his neck. Marin is surprised to see Evgeny frazzled, not used to being called out. “That’s right, it is all about getting a good grade in this class. Absolutely nothing else. Probably boring the crap out of Marin in the process so if you don’t want to be here…”   
    
“That is silly,” Marin says quickly, then looks to Richard. It is then he realizes Janko is right; Marin needs to get directly involved instead of analyzing everyone’s actions. “I am staying.”


	7. Observational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernie changes tactics with Novak; Andy advises Marin while dreading Rafa’s impending plan.

Ernie doesn’t know what happened on Soccer Sunday but he is _certain_ one of them talked to Novak about him.  That is why Novak has gone out of his way not to be cornered in his room the last three days.   
    
It’s not as if it ever mattered before if Andy was there but now Novak is making sure to comment about his presence and being cautious about even small gestures. Ernie is reasonably sure it went beyond Andy’s complaining, which Novak had easily ignored because Andy is _normally_ complaining.  This means that something said hit the mark.   
    
Ernie looks at his roommate and realizes Marin was actually on the trip.  They could have easily said anything in front of the Croat.   
    
Marin can tell Ernie is plotting, though.  Before Ernie figures out how to start the topic, Marin says, “Not sure I want to help you.”   
    
So he barrels right in.  “The twins got to him.”  At Marin’s confused look, Ernie explains, “Rafa and Andy.  I know they’re not visually but they join forces and Bam!"   
    
Marin tries to catch up, feeling as if he'd entered the _middle_ of a conversation instead of the _beginning_.  "They got to... Novak?"   
    
"Yes.  He's been avoiding me since the soccer game.  I don't think I did anything wrong so they said something."   
    
Marin collapses back on the bed.  "Don't do this."   
    
"Come on.  They twisted him around."   
    
"Ernie, it's not about you.  He..."  Marin bites his lip.  "It's the close quarters."   
    
Ernie nods.  "I see.  He doesn't want to get involved because we're in the same suite and there could be drama?"   
    
"Yes, that's it."   
    
"You're only saying that to shut me up."   
    
"Yes."  Marin darts up and heads out of the room, leaving the door open.    
    
Ernie shoots up, chasing after his roommate. "Wait!  What are you..." but he stops upon seeing Marin knock on Novak's door.  "Don't you dare!"   
    
"What is it?" Andy calls out from the other side.   
    
Marin asks, "Is Novak around?"   
    
"No.  He's at the food court, gathering signatures for some petition."   
    
Ernie says, "I don't know what the hell happened last weekend but I don't like these changes," then heads out of the suite, shouting over his shoulder, "especially your haircut!" before slamming the main door.   
    
Andy opens the door.  "What is his problem?"   
    
"Novak isn't hanging around him. Makes him grumpy."  Marin looks inside the room.  "Are you busy?"   
    
Andy shrugs.  "I was checking out this website listed in the probability theory syllabus.  So, to answer your question, not really."   
    
"Can I talk to you about something?" Marin realizes he’s been putting this off for days. He needs to talk to someone and, after much deliberation, has concluded Andy would be the easiest. At any rate, that _is_ the consensus in the suite.   
    
"Ernie should be gone for about a half hour before he realizes I lied to him, then stomp back here to give us both a headache."  Andy ushers Marin into the room, then sits back at his desk.  “What's up?”   
    
Marin leans against Novak’s desk.  "This is kind of awkward but I figured you would be the most likely to understand given...”  Marin shakes his head, having meant to simply say Andy is the adviser but slipping down the wrong path with one wrong word.  “So you know how everyone is saying that Evgeny seems to have some interest in me?  The thing is… I don’t know.  I am just not good with this.  There was this guy who pretended to be interested in me but really just wanted me to do all the work.”   
    
“Sounds familiar.”   
    
Marin nods.  “That’s what I thought.  Richie had called Evgeny out about flirting that night, though I couldn’t even tell who Evgeny was flirting _with_.”   
    
“You think Evgeny agreed to the tutoring to be around _Richie_?”   
    
“It _is_ possible.”   
    
“Of course anything is _possible_ but I think you’re looking for reasons that aren’t there.  Have you seen him in class since?”   
    
“From a distance.  It’s a large lecture hall.”   
    
“Try to change that so at least he has a reason to speak to you after lecture.  That’s at least within your control.  Hang around the exits since everyone ends up in the same hallway”   
    
It’s so damn logical it’s almost embarrassing.  Marin admits, “I guess they were right about you being the counselor of the group.”   
    
“No problem.  Though what did you mean by ‘I would be most likely to understand given…’?”   
    
Marin had thought Andy missed that slip earlier. “Everyone else is either dating someone or is comfortable in that department.  Would that be correct?”  Andy nods, so Marin soldiers on, “So they wouldn’t understand.  You said during the fire drill about how you comprehended why I was wary about Evgeny’s interest.”   
    
“Well, yeah."  Andy stares down at his hands, wishing he had something to use as a distraction.  "There was this guy when I was in high school and we would sneak around.  It turned out he didn’t even like admitting we were _friends,_ much less other stuff.  Wouldn’t have been so bad if we weren’t both on the soccer team so were forced around each other.”   
    
There is a coldness to the way Andy tells the story that keeps Marin from pushing on.  He mumbles, “That’s rough.”   
    
“Eh.  This is why I don’t get involved anymore.  Not worth the aggravation.”   
    
“But you eventually get back in the game.”   
    
“That’s what’s going on now.  So far _not_ off to a good start.”   
    
Marin remembers the events from Soccer Sunday.  “If you started this on Saturday night, you’re probably right.”   
    
Andy gives a wry smile.  “That was old habits.  The thing is, if I know Rafa, he’s trying to fix me up with someone that I’d have absolutely no interest in.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
"Argh!  I have to fix this problem," Rafael says with determination.  He can't seem to shake the feeling that this Robin situation is irritating him more than it should.   
    
David says from the other end of the computer lab, "What's wrong?"  He wanders over and looks at the screen, finding Rafael is checking email, not doing homework as he'd suspected.   
    
"It's..."  Rafael tries to figure out how much he wants to say to David, then resigns himself to ask his co-worker for advice.  "I have a friend..."  He shakes his head, realizing what it must sound like. "I really mean I have a friend."   
    
"I know you have friends."   
    
"I have a friend who got a makeover..."   
    
"Oh, so it _really_ isn't about you," David kids.   
    
“It’s about belief,” Rafael affirms.  “Originally this was about trying to get him laid.  But I’m realizing while it probably _could_ happen, that might not be the right plan.  I mean, he shouldn’t be settling for the first guy to show even _slight_ interest.”   
    
David stares at Rafael, then admits, "I’m probably the wrong person to have this conversation with."   
    
Rafael stops then realizes the source.  David Ferrer is a fellow computer science major.  Perpetually shy and probably not very experienced, though certainly attractive enough for this to seem viable.  Actually would be perfect.  “You know Andy?  British guy who sometimes stops in here to bug me?”   
    
“Mound of red hair?  Yeah.”  David realizes how Rafael started this topic.  “Or I'm guessing he _used to_ have that hair, before the makeover?”   
    
“I don’t think he’ll agree to a date outright because he’s annoyed with me right now so will look at _any_ fix-up with trepidation.  How about the three of us hang out?”   
    
David shrugs.  “I suppose I can go along.  But do you really think you should get involved?  He probably could do okay on his own.”   
    
“You’ve met Robin.”   
    
“The guy in our classes Robin?”   
    
Rafael nods, then turns back to the email.  “I just don’t understand why Andy would even get involved.  Whatever Andy really did that night, and I have a suspicion he's not telling me everything, would _of course_ get twisted around by that... that... _rat_!  That’s the expectation!”  Rafael looks away from the screen, realizing he’s dwelling on the wrong problem.  He doesn't want the fact that Robin was involved influence his need to help out a friend.   
    
David raises an eyebrow, having gotten completely confused.  “ _What_ are you talking about?”   
    
"Trust me.  I am as puzzled as you are."   
    
* * * * *   
    
Ernie sets foot in the food court and Novak is nowhere to be found.  He does spot Richard sitting in the corner, absorbed in a book while picking at the fries in his plate.   
    
"Hey," Ernie says, sliding into the adjacent seat.  "Did Novak just finish with his signatures?"   
    
"Don't know.  Haven't seen him all day nor have I heard about any causes he'd be fighting.  Though it is too early in the semester for Novak to get into fighting spirit mode anyway."   
    
"Oh."  Ernie tilts his head to see what Richard is reading, as it's definitely not for class.  "Golf?  You play?"   
    
"Something like that.  I prefer playing with a _golfer_ but I imagine I can get better with the innuendo by reading up on it.  Getting a good grip on the shaft, or something like that."   
    
Ernie stares at him, dumbfounded, then shakes his head.  "Damn you.  That's a game _my father_ plays.  I didn't need that visual!"   
    
Richard looks up from his book with a grin, then narrows his stare on the Latvian.  "Something wrong?" He marks the page and sets the book aside to pay attention.   
    
While Ernie had only intended to talk to Richard regarding Novak's location, he actually could be a good resource.  Though Richard missed the soccer trip as well, he does have two years of past experience with Novak in his favor.  "Yeah.  I have this feeling that Novak is avoiding me and that the others in the suite know why.  I am _sure_ Andy knew Novak wouldn't be here just like Rafa knew Novak wouldn't be at the dorm meeting last night..."   
    
"To be fair, last night had nothing to do with Novak.  One person from the suite _had_ to attend.  Rafa and I decided the sufferer should be you.  The rest was easy.  As for right now, that was probably Andy getting annoyed about being in the middle of your lovers' spat..."   
    
Ernie yells, "We are not lovers!  Stop saying that!" Several heads turn around at that outburst, suddenly treating them to a soap opera.  Ernie glares at the group, not sure what they're looking at.   
    
Richard is laughing as he says loudly, "No.  _We_ ," gesturing to Ernie then himself, "are definitely _not_ lovers but I'm glad you made that crystal clear." The group accepts that reply and resumes their previous conversation.   
    
Ernie shakes his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.  He says in a lower voice, "Here's the thing.  While the jokes are annoying about whether he and I are dating, I would not object if this was true.  However, it is not true and he's been avoiding me all week."   
    
"I see," then Richard pauses as he thinks of a way to explain what's happening.  "In the eighteenth century, physicians believed that the human body was filled with four substances, known as the four humors.  When this model was discontinued, it also eliminated the connection between lovesickness and mental illness which, if you see how some people act, should really be reconsidered."   
    
Ernie had tuned Richard out when he started on the history lesson but catching the word 'lovesickness' makes him wish otherwise.  "He's _lovesick_?"   
    
"Clearly sick in the head if he's convinced he's in love as quickly as he usually does.  If Rafa and Andy said _anything_ to him, it was likely a warning about that, not specifically about you."   
    
Ernie can't help but laugh at this.  "You seriously think that's what's happened?"   
    
"It is possible.  Here's the thing, though.  This is not a joke.”  Ernie is jolted by the comment and stops laughing.  Richard nods, then continues, “You probably see this as a fun fling.  While understandable, it also means it's easy for him to get hurt if you play along and not mean it.  So back off now if you're not interested in anything other than the game."   
    
“Unlike him, I cannot determine something like love so early.”   
    
“Ah.  Welcome to being a mere mortal.  Sadly, I do understand that statement.  When Novak was a freshman, I was in your position.  Once I realized it, I had to let him down quickly, before there would be irrevocable damage.  He was already getting annoyed when I would start talking about someone else, even if I was just kidding.  Then it got twisted around into some analytical puzzle for him, determining what missing piece in me was keeping him away.”   
    
“But if you’d actually been in love with him, it wouldn’t have felt like jumping through hoops.  I mean, it _may_ be love for me.  I can’t be sure.”   
    
Richard shrugs.  “I suppose you’re right.  I’ve never felt that way toward anyone.”   
    
“Not even the RA?” Ernie smiles brightly, enjoying the rare bit of quiet honesty.   
    
“That’s different.  We’re not even serious, much less exclusive.  Both of us know the rules so there’s no way of getting hurt or complicating everything.  It works.”  But Richard looks toward the book.  “Golf is a dumb sport, if it can even be called that.  It would be pretty terrible to say something like that to someone who teaches it for a living, you think?”   
    
“Yes, I’d think so.”   
    
“Why couldn’t he be into rugby like others from his country?  At least that _is_ a sport, an incredibly barbaric sport but understandable.  Not going around for a long walk with intermittent swings of a club.  I think it is a pretty major problem to have that opinion of what he gets _paid_ to teach.”   
    
Ernie realizes at this point the conversation is far away from the initial topic.  “Okay, so I’m going to see if I can find Novak and leave you to ponder if reading that book is worthwhile.”   
    
As Ernie is getting up, Richard cannot resist saying, “Oh please.  I don’t mind getting the shaft from you.”   
    
“I fucking hate you right now.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin is trying to concentrate on Chemistry lecture but he doesn't like sitting in the back of the room.  It had taken Marin eleven minutes to spot Evgeny, sitting in an aisle seat around the middle of the lecture hall on the opposite side.  After that, though, it isn't Evgeny that is distracting as much as the activity of others who are not paying attention, various recording devices set in place as they sleep through.  At least Marin can take solace in the fact that Evgeny is alert, although this had been assumed by the questions asked during the tutoring session.   
    
After Professor Federer lets class out, Marin walks along the back row of seats, utilizing his height to keep track.  Fortunately for him, Evgeny has stopped to talk to another classmate.  As the crowd begins to disperse, Marin is able to get closer to the destination.  He recognizes the other person as one of Evgeny’s suitemates (there are two guys from South America in the suite but he isn’t sure if this is Leo or Thomaz) so hopes this doesn’t appear too awkward.   
    
Evgeny gives a warm smile upon spotting Marin.  It takes all of Marin’s willpower to keep walking without stumbling over his feet.  Fortunately, Evgeny starts the talking.  “I'm hearing that Federer's first test is incredibly difficult.  Many drop out from that, but then if you survived, the others are easier."   
    
Marin looks behind at those just waking up, muttering, "Can't imagine why they'd say that."   
    
"Good point.  So..."  Evgeny waves goodbye to his roommate, then continues, "Even though I feel okay about lecture this week, we should keep to the tutoring until the first test.  I asked Richie yesterday and he agreed to a weekly session as long as his schedule allows – for a small price."   
    
"How much?"   
    
"Not money but he wouldn't say."  Marin pictures what kind of fee Richard has in mind and cringes.  Evgeny notices the reaction and asks, "Should I fear agreeing to this arrangement?"   
    
"Probably but that's true with _anything_ involving Richie.  If he didn't lay out the terms right away, be prepared for trouble."   
    
Evgeny can't help but laugh at how serious Marin is.  "That is really cute how worried you are.  Er, it's nice that you're concerned."   
    
Marin remembers the first day in the dorms, with the promise about getting him to wear a dress, and grumbles, "I have a suspicion it will be me, not you, paying for it."   
    
"It probably won't be whatever you're picturing... I have to get to my next class across campus.  See you later."   
    
Marin watches Evgeny leave, muttering to himself, "Believe me, you _do not_ want to know what I was picturing."  As the room thins out and he is still stuck in place, something else Evgeny said finally registers.  Marin blurts out, " _Cute?_ " He sees Professor Federer staring inquisitively at him and feels compelled to apologize for the outburst, even though class is over, before rushing out.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Novak returns to the dorm Friday night to find Ernie laid out on the couch, awake but dozing off.  While Novak had intended to walk past, he is compelled to sit on the floor.  He leans against the couch as if he was actually interested in watching _Total Drama Island._   
    
Ernie pretends he doesn't care.  "Good evening."   
    
Novak glances over his shoulder to find Ernie staring at the television, probably not paying attention and definitely not wanting to show a reaction to Novak's presence.  "I know you're mad about this week but I needed to think and I find it's difficult to do that when you're around.  I told Andy to tell you exactly where I wasn't last night so don't be mad at him.  You did nothing wrong."   
    
He expects Ernie to yell or otherwise complain.  Instead, he softly says, "Just tell me you need time alone.  I can understand that."  Ernie drops an arm over Novak's shoulder.  Novak folds his fingers around Ernie's hand and leans back.  "We can wait and see what happens.  If they think we're already dating, so be it.  But please don't hide from me.  That really hurt."   
    
This time when Novak looks back, he sees Ernie's head tilted toward him.  "I promise never to do that again."


	8. Friendly Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernie utilizes information from Marin's mother; Rafa, Andy and David hang out; Roddick tricks Richie into meeting his childhood friend

Ernie leaves his room, wanting to tell anyone he sees in the main room his news.  Problem is, there’s already drama going on there.   
    
“Cut it out!” Rafael complains as he backs away from Richard.  Andy is leaning against the door to his room, shaking his head.   
    
Richard is trying to hold a plate in front of the Spaniard’s face.  “Oh come on, Rafa.  You know the chocolate cake is calling out to you.  That is why you went to the gym at such an ungodly hour.  Novak wanted to give you this gift but he had to leave early…”   
    
Rafael nudges Richard toward the couch.  “You and Novak need to stop this stupid game.  Anyway, I didn’t _ban_ chocolate from my life.”   
    
“No.  He did,” Richard using the plate to gesture toward Andy, “and soon he will have convinced you it's a good idea.  That is simply _wrong_.”   
    
Andy crosses his arms over his chest, snapping, “Give a good reason to _have_ chocolate cake and I’ll join in.  You being a brat isn’t a good reason.”   
    
Richard remarks, “How about you lighten up and stop being so hard on yourself?”   
    
Ernie sees this as a chance for a truce, calling out, “How about a birthday cake?”   
    
This captures everyone’s attention.  Rafael says, “Much as I appreciate the idea, didn’t you say the very first day about how your going-away party doubled as a birthday bash?”   
    
Richard says, “Yeah and, in a terrible stroke of luck, the three of us and Novak all have birthdays in a one month stretch that isn’t until May.  So unless Marin's is soon…”   
    
Ernie interrupts, “As in Monday?”  Richard sets the cake on the table and everyone turns toward Ernie.  “I just got off the phone with his mother.  Did you know he is not yet eighteen?”   
    
Rafael exclaims, “ _This_ Monday?”   
    
“The day of the first Chem exam,” Richard mutters, then shakes his head.  "Bad timing. Had to move the tutoring to Saturday night so on Sunday they’re just reviewing instead of cramming. That was Marin’s idea, if you couldn’t guess.”   
    
Ernie says, "We do have to do something for the occasion.  A party makes no sense as he barely knows anyone beyond the suite... but he should feel as if he's now an adult."   
    
Rafael says, "The way Marin acts, he already _thinks_ he's an adult.  I say we go the opposite direction.  Have him be childish."  He glances at his watch then readjusts his backpack.  "I have to get to class but let me know what you come up with.  Store that cake in the fridge; I'll probably eat it tonight if Novak doesn't first."   
    
After Rafael leaves, Richard declares, "That's a pretty good idea, actually.  The kid needs to make a mistake."  At Ernie's widening smile, Richard corrects himself, "A _small_ mistake, not one that will scar his precious record or land him in jail."   
    
The phone rings in Ernie's room.  "Hold on," Ernie says, then rushes in.  After a few moments, he calls out, "It's my dad.  I have to take this," then shuts the door.   
    
Once Ernie is gone, Andy says, "Marin seems to believe that Evgeny is interested in you."   
    
Richard's eyes widen and he screeches out, "Are you kidding?"  Andy shakes his head.  "I thought the only reason I was tutoring him was so he and Marin would be in the same place without the poor kid ducking out of it.  Well, and because Evgeny needs tutoring, of course."   
    
"Does Evgeny really need someone in the middle in order to make a move?"   
    
"Possible.  Guys like him date from the same pool of people.  Football players with cheerleaders, for instance.  Marin is clearly different from anyone he's been interested in.  Evgeny is used to dealing with pretty, vacant people."   
    
"So you believe Evgeny _does_ like him?"   
    
"At least in the privacy of this room, yes.  Might be different with his friends around, of course."   
    
"Marin is also concerned about what you intend to use as payment for these sessions."   
    
"Yeah, I have no clue.  I'm hoping it's a love connection but I can't admit something like that to them, obviously." Richard looks to the cake, then places the slice back in the box before putting it in the mini fridge.   
    
“Wow. That’s actually rather selfless of you.”   
    
"I don't mind Marin twisting around in the meantime,” Richard finishes with a grin. “He seems to believe I'm certifiable so if he's worried that... I got it!  Karaoke!"   
    
"Huh?" Andy is beginning to think Marin is on to something regarding the Richard-is-crazy assumption.   
    
"The mistake!  Karaoke contest in the building.  Robin has an unhealthy weakness for that machine so if we convince him to have a gathering downstairs as a way for people to loosen up... this can work!"   
    
While Andy agrees with the logic regarding Marin, dealing with Robin is something he's been meaning to avoid at all costs.  "I suppose. I’d better get going to class though. You going to deal with him?"    
    
Richard shrugs. “Sure, why not. I saw him downstairs doing scheduling with Roddick and Blake so the timing is ideal as well.”   
    
* * * * *    
    
After Chemistry lecture on Friday, Marin is surprised to see Evgeny trying to weed his way through the crowd as he heads down the stairs, waving to get his attention. When he reaches to the bottom level, Evgeny says, “Richie is pushing me to go to this karaoke event in the building on Monday evening.”   
    
“Oh?” Marin is stuck in place, unsure what to say to that information. He doesn’t remember hearing about anything happening this Monday; he’d been hoping to have a quiet birthday and that had seemed achievable until now.   
    
“We’re supposed to attend three programs throughout the semester in order to keep in the suite and this apparently qualifies.” Evgeny rolls his eyes. “I guess it would be worth it to see some of these people make idiots of themselves, plus a way to unwind from the stress of this test. Leo and Thomaz seem to be planning a duet or something. Are you going?”   
    
Marin shrugs. It’s not as if he has any plans for that night. Might as well watch Evgeny and Richard get closer together. “I suppose.”   
    
* * * * *    
      
Rafael had figured to make Andy’s sudden date with David as simple as possible: pizza for lunch before Rafael had his shift in the lab.  This is something that Rafael has done with Andy enough times not to be suspicious, especially if there was a morning workout beforehand.  True, it meant waking up a little early on a Saturday but Andy is an early riser anyway.   
    
David had agreed to come alone, intending to get takeout but working his way into joining them so he’d stay around. Rafael could skip out when he really had to leave and let everything go from there.   
    
None of this fools Andy.   
    
It isn’t as if Andy is rude to David.  In fact, they do have topics in common. Andy may have even convinced David to join in on the Soccer Sunday games, something Rafael should have realized sooner so he didn’t have to go through this ruse.  They probably could have become friends just through that connection.   
    
The problem is that Andy knows Rafael too well.  Andy hasn’t actually said a word to end this ruse, maybe to spare David’s feelings, but Rafael will definitely hear some snide comment tonight.   
    
Rafael says, “I have to get to work.”  It really is time for him to go, time has been passing quickly.  Andy glares at Rafael as he makes a show of standing up.  “Thank you for letting me know there’s been problems involving the group from the Multimedia class.”   
    
Andy watches as Rafael leaves then asks, “Did you agree to this because he’d be joining us?”   
    
“What?!” David’s eyes widen, looking very deer in headlights.   
    
“You’ve wanted to hang out with Rafa outside of classes.  I see how you always glance his way, even in the lab.”   
    
“No!  This is a group simply hanging out.” But David bows his head, hair falling in front of his eyes.   
    
Andy shakes his head.  “All three of us know that’s not true.  I’m _supposed_ to believe this is a ‘just friends’ outing but you and I are on a date.  You agreed to this only because Rafa would also be here. Of course, he doesn’t see that yet but he’s single now and this is your chance.”   
    
“Look, he’s trying to help you, not me. You’re just twisting this situation so you get out of dating.”   
    
“Would you rather date me or Rafa?” Andy waits a beat, sees David search for a diplomatic reply, then says, “Exactly.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Roddick wakes up early Sunday morning, knowing there will soon be a knock on the door to ruin the quiet. He sits up, propping himself against the wall as he watches Richard sleeping next to him. Roddick isn’t quite sure what’s changed but everything has felt different between them since this semester started.   
    
That may be what made Roddick push regarding wanting his childhood friend Mardy to visit and have them finally meet. In the past, Richard would make excuses to avoid the encounter. In fact, he did this time as well – he had research to do though did agree to treat on an early breakfast – but Roddick was going to make sure that wouldn’t work this time.   
    
It wasn’t just Mardy either. Richard shied away from any contact with Roddick when either of their groups of friends was around. Roddick thought that was over once Andy Murray discovered the truth but they were still casual when around other people. Richard agreed to breakfast knowing his friends would be at the soccer game and Roddick’s friends don’t wake up until afternoon on the weekend.   
    
In the middle of the night, Roddick texted Mardy, asking if he’d come around for breakfast instead. Luckily, Mardy saw the message immediately and had no problem changing his plans.   
    
Roddick was just beginning to fidget when there were two loud bangs and a lighter knock on his door.    
    
Richard mutters into the pillow, “Some people in this building have no consideration for sleeping in on the weekend.”   
    
Roddick climbs over Richard to get out of bed and throws on his bathrobe, snapping, “Your roommates and their soccer game is the usual _cause_ of the noise.”   
    
“But they don’t bang on your door,” Richard replies, throwing the blanket over his head as a precaution.   
    
It isn’t until Roddick looks through the peephole that he remembers he’s not supposed to know about the change in plans. He opens the door and tries to act surprised as he exclaims, “You’re early!”   
    
Even though Mardy doesn’t know why he was told to come early, he’s much better at this innocent act.  “Yeah I have to get back tonight so thought I’d surprise you with a morning wake-up call.”  He holds up a bag.  “I have my mom’s lasagna from last night.”   
    
Roddick says in a low voice, “Can you give me five minutes?”   
    
"Do you really think it matters to me if you didn’t get dressed yet?”  Mardy tries to push through but Roddick strong-arms him.  “Besides, how many times have you complained about being woken early by residents?  I mean, unless you have company…”  Mardy smiles brightly as Roddick tries not to answer.  “You _do_ have company.  Now I’m _definitely_ not budging.”   
    
Roddick grabs onto Mardy’s arm and drags him into the room, grumbling, “You want to start the rumor mill, idiot?”   
    
Mardy looks around, sees the mound, and says with a grin, “Please tell me that’s who I think it is.”   
    
Richard says from under the blanket, “Can he step outside?”   
    
Mardy looks from Roddick’s robe to the blanket, realizes what had been going on, and nods. “Fair enough,” then hands Roddick the bag before stepping out of the room.   
    
Richard drops the blanket and narrows his eyes on the RA.  “He seems convincing but you’re a terrible actor.”   
    
“Okay so the plan may have changed.”  Roddick can’t resist smiling at how Richard’s hair is sticking up in all directions first thing in the morning, even though he has a right to be annoyed.  “But you promised breakfast with me before you go off to your studies.”     
    
“So that I would meet him," Richard says dryly, snatching his clothes off the floor and getting dressed.   
    
Roddick teases, “It would be nice for him to see the person I’m usually complaining about.” Richard doesn’t appear the least bit amused. “What is your deal about keeping us secret? I admit it can be fun but this has become ridiculous. Mardy is my closest friend and the fact that I had to trick you into meeting him just should not be the case.”   
    
Richard looks down, struggling to figure out how to form the words. Roddick turns to his closet to get a button-down flannel shirt and jeans for the day, giving a chance for an answer. Richard’s voice is soft when he admits, “It’s… I’m sorry. I’m sure Mardy is a great person, given everything you’ve told me. It’s just… he’ll make you realize you’ve wasted your time.”   
    
Roddick stops what he’s doing and turns around, watching carefully. He doesn’t remember ever seeing Richard let his guard down. “Why do you say that?”   
    
Richard shuts his eyes and shakes his head, everything jumbling together. He looks completely confused and unsure how to answer, making Roddick wish he’d backed off. “Nothing, Andy. It’s just tough to answer questions from others.”   
    
Roddick would rather forget about Mardy and continue this conversation. But that simply isn’t possible right now. “You ready?” Richard runs his fingers through his hair then gives a slight nod. Roddick opens the door and says, “We got a bit sidetracked. Sorry about that.”   
    
Mardy glances at Roddick fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt and Richard sitting on the bed, having a very different interpretation of the delay, then snickers.  “You’re not the _least_ bit sorry but no worries. I wouldn’t admit I know Roddick either if I could avoid it.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Ernie wakes up early Sunday morning to find Novak laying down on the couch, notepad in his lap and twiddling around a pen. Television off, no music, no food. He hears someone, probably Andy, in the bathroom but no other milling around. Ernie has to ask, “You okay?”   
    
“Yeah. Just realizing something about this suite. Everybody is stupid. For all the dating advice going on in this place, _nobody_ has _anybody_! As we speak, Rafa and Andy are trying to one-up each other regarding blind date arrangements, Richie is probably asleep in Roddick’s room comfortably in denial about whatever the fuck they really have, and Marin doesn’t realize this karaoke idea is meant as a birthday gift in which he looks like an idiot.”   
    
Ernie doesn’t know what Novak means by the blind date thing and, given the people involved, suspects it’s better that way. “Your original statement is supported. Everyone is lonely and dumb.”   
    
“You know what this means?” Novak leans back on the armrest to look up at Ernie.   
    
“We’re the least screwed up of the bunch.” Ernie tilts his head at Novak’s look toward him. Those hazel eyes are teasing him and he senses Novak’s mind is zoned in on him. “Have you determined what to do about us?”   
    
“Yeah. Still want to kiss you again,” punctuating that with a smile. “But if you no longer feel that’s a good answer…”   
    
Ernie makes quick work of the space between them and captures Novak’s mouth in a kiss. He murmurs against Novak’s mouth, “I don’t want them interfering any longer.”


	9. All Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night gets complicated for Marin and Rafa; Federer's new plan is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are italicized. The songs referenced are at the end.

"David asked me out," Rafael declares upon entering the suite Monday evening.    
    
Novak looks up from his notepad then tries to decipher what Rafael is talking about.  He scrunches his brow, thinking why the name is important.  "You mean the guy you work with in the lab?"   
    
"Yes.  Also known as the guy I fixed _Andy_ up with who _somehow_ got it in his head that _I_ wanted the date."  Rafael then shouts, "Andy, you'd better be hiding!"   
    
Novak was aware Andy was fixing Rafael up as payback for a blind date but _with the same guy?_   "He's not here.  Judging by your mood, wise move on his part."   
    
"Where is he?"   
    
Novak shrugs.  "He hasn't been home yet.  I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish with this blind dating exercise.”   
    
“I’m trying to help Andy get back into dating.”   
    
“Even though he’s shown lack of interest the entire time we’ve known him?”  Novak shakes his head.  “Is _that_ the deal with the makeover?”   
    
“No.  That was Richie’s idea, unrelated to the dating issue.  Though maybe I should get him involved...”  Rafael shakes his head, then gets back to the point.  “Andy being a drunken idiot that night showed he _does_ have interest but is on very shaky ground.  If the wrong guy is around…” then shudders as he remembers what Andy said about Robin’s kindness.  “Yeah, that spells trouble.”   
    
It sounds right to Rafael but when he looks to Novak, his friend seems worried – for the wrong reason.  “Be careful.  Don’t push too hard.  You are the one fixated on finding someone, not him.”   
    
“Novak, no.  You don’t understand…”   
    
“You’re being childish and, if _I_ see that, I am _certain_ Andy does as well and I’m amazed he hasn’t told you so.”   
    
Rafael bites his lip, realizing Novak has a point, muttering, “I suppose.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Robin is setting up the equipment for the program when there's a tap on the open door.  He looks up, sees that it's Andy and waves him into the room.  "Glad you're here.  Roddick bailed on helping out and people are supposed to arrive in ten minutes."   
    
Andy cautiously enters.  "What do you need?"   
    
"I'm going to connect.  You just do the Testing 1, 2, 3 because I can't reach the mic while hooking this up.  He was practically _begging_ me to let him help and now where the hell is he?"   
    
“Oh.”  Andy walks over to the microphone.  “I just wanted to say…”   
    
“Okay.  Speak into the mic.”   
    
“I’m sorry,” Andy mutters.  Robin gestures to the mic.  Andy lets out a loud sigh then repeats, “I’m sorry,” and jolts backwards as his voice booms from the sound system.   
    
“Yeah.  Too loud.”  Robin fiddles with the dials.  “You’re sorry,” he says flatly.   
    
Andy says, “I’m…” then backs away from the stand.  “I’m sorry for the way I acted that night.  I should have said so sooner.  I was a drunken idiot and you were being nice, doing your job..."   
    
"You could barely stand on your feet, lightweight."   
    
"Also, Rafa is being a jerk..."   
    
Robin chuckles then reminds him, "Don't really care what he thinks."   
    
"He's obsessed with fixing me up and apparently believes that having a civil conversation with you is a cry for help."   
    
"I'm not the devil - even if I think he's the one who drew horns on the photo of me in the RA office."  Robin points to the mic.  "Once more.  This time, sing a line or two."   
    
"I'm not singing."  Then leans into the mic and says dryly, "One, two, three."   
    
"Levels sound okay."  Robin stands and walks over to the mic stand, Andy backing up instinctively.  "You're not singing tonight?"   
    
"Absolutely not."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Beyond the obvious that I can't sing and have no rhythm?"    
  
"That shouldn't stop you."  Robin surprises Andy by snatching the mic stand and, the sound off on the speaker, growls out, " _Do what I want cause I can and if I don't because I wanna_."  At Andy's incredulous look, Robin shrugs.  "See?  I can't sing but I know I can bring the energy.  You know what you should do?  Make this night your coming out, so to speak.  My suspicion is if anyone remembers you at all, it would be them trying to figure out where the guy with the weird hair disappeared.  _Maybe_ they’ve seen you with Rafa but what that night showed me is that there is this _mildly_ cool guy underneath who has also become physically imposing.”   
    
“You’re making it sound as if the reason I’m lurking is because of who I hang around.”   
    
“Rafa doesn’t see you as anything more than a reliable friend so of course he can’t be helpful when it comes to getting laid…”   
    
"Yeah, I wish you hadn't worded it to Rafa that _he_ should be the one putting out."   
    
“I couldn’t resist.  His huffy voice at that comment is music to my ears.” Robin chuckles at Andy’s irritated glare.  "Whatever.  What you don't realize is that confidence is what you need.  I like the visual change – you look like an adult instead of a twelve year old – but it’s only step one.”   
    
On some level, Andy realizes Robin is right.  However, admitting Robin is right sounds blasphemous to his ears.  “Still not singing.  I’ll be back down in a little while.  The guys are probably going over the list.  Last I heard, Novak wanted to destroy an ABBA song in your honor.”   
    
“Of course he does,” Robin mutters.  Then sings to Andy’s retreating form, “ _Hate to say I told you so._ ”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin looks around at the gathering.  There’s a lot of noise, mostly caused by that damn karaoke machine, but he doesn’t really mind this.  It is sort of a party, definitely better than the childish gatherings his family insisted on throwing for him on his birthday.   
    
Hearing James Blake, the RA from the second floor, sing “Eye of the Tiger” just might make it worth staying.   
    
Novak and Ernie are fully into the karaoke thing – hardly a surprise.  They’ve been analyzing the playlist and trying to get Marin to commit to a song.  He just wished they sang “I’ve Got You Babe” and got over their denial already.  Though Novak singing “Take a Chance on Me” wasn’t a terrible alternative, especially since the scowl Robin sent his way afterwards _was_ hilarious.   
    
“Good evening.”  Marin jolts his head upon hearing Evgeny’s voice.  Evgeny leans next to Marin along the wall.  “What’s so funny?”   
    
“Robin does not appreciate the destruction of ABBA music.”   
    
“Oh.”  Evgeny looks at the stage and chuckles.  “Nice work indeed.  How did you feel about the test?”   
  
“I see why so many students complain.”   
  
Evgeny nods.  “Me too.  If we hadn’t done the tutoring, I’d be so much more worried.  But, it was like Richie knew what aspects Professor Federer would cover and which would prove to be less significant.”  
  
Marin tries not to roll his eyes as he states, “He knows the professor quite well.”   
    
Evgeny looks to the stage, muttering, “Considering he technically invited my suite, I’m surprised he’s a no-show,” then shrugs it off.  “Oh well.  Probably busy.  But Leo and Thomaz were complaining, convinced they’ve screwed themselves over.  Leo was so distraught that he scrapped the duet and has been on the phone with people from home all night, booking a flight.  Thomaz was a bit relieved since he didn’t really want to deal with ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’.”   
    
Marin keeps that choice in the back of his mind for the next time Ernie bombards him with a stupid song choice.  He imagines Novak would gladly take the female part of the duet.  “The world has been deprived of such talent.”   
    
Evgeny then throws out a suggestion, “Maybe it’ll have to be more of a group study session next time, assuming they don’t drop the class.”   
    
“That could work.”  Marin has to admit he doesn’t mind the idea of being brought into activities involving Evgeny’s suitemates.  It went counter to Marin’s earlier assumption about Evgeny refusing to acknowledge his existence in front of friends.    
    
Marin settles back, letting the off-key warbling of fellow residents fill the air.   
    
* * * * *   
    
The rest of the suite is gathered together near the sign-up table.  Novak and Ernie are mentally crossing off suggestions while Rafael is looking through the crowd.   
    
Finally, Andy says, “Who are you looking for?”   
    
“Richie.  It was his idea.  Where the hell is he?”   
    
“Getting the cake?”   
    
“No.  I bought it earlier.  Damn tempting, I might add.”  Rafael wraps an arm around Andy’s shoulder and says into his ear, “Rich chocolate fudge, delectable glaze drizzled just so.  You want to take a bite so desperately…”   
    
Andy chuckles at Rafael’s try at tempting him and elbows him away.  “Sorry.  This means nothing to me.”   
    
“No?”   
  
Novak snaps, “You are truly nuts, Andy.  He is _courting_ you.  Do you not see this?  If he spoke like that to me…”   
  
Andy sarcastically finishes, “You would tackle him right here on the dance floor and eat that cake off his six-pack abs?”  
  
Rafael looks at Andy incredulously as Novak says with a straight face, “Well, yeah, actually.  I saw the cake.”   
    
Ernie has listened to them together enough to not even blink at the strange come-on.  Though he did see the cake as well and Novak is correct about one thing: Rafael knows good cake.  He looks back at the list and points out a different song to Novak.  “This one?  I will not give Marin a chance to say no this time.”   
    
Novak glances and nods, so Ernie writes it down on the sign-up sheet.  Andy looks at the choice and shakes his head, saying as a warning, “I don’t think Marin will go for this.  This particular pick seems especially cruel.  I play this CD all the time.”   
    
“You're reading too much into the lyrics, Andy,” Novak insists.  “We could have gone with ‘I Will Survive’ or some other diva but this is rather tame.  It’s a song that doesn’t require much of a voice, plus the fact that you play it means he's familiar with the tune.  Too bad I left the wigs back home.  If Roddick were here, we could have created something memorable because he’s got props and would appreciate the performance preparation.”   
    
Rafael hadn’t realized the RA wasn’t around but that does answer his earlier question.  He grumbles, “At least I know there’s no point in looking for Richie, even though he’d totally deny the coincidence if asked.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
A few songs later, Marin has made a decision.  He is an adult now and it’s time to be a bit bold.  He asks, “Do you really want to stay around for this?”   
    
Evgeny glances over and smiles.  This time, Marin is certain that look is directed right at him.  “Yeah.  Let’s just sit back, relax, and see how many…”   
    
They are startled by Ernie jumping in front of them, shouting, “Queen is _perfect_ for you.  _This_ is your song!  Come on, Marin!”   
    
Evgeny chuckles at Ernie’s exuberance while Marin says in an irritated tone, “For the fifth time, no.”   
    
“It is time to let loose.  Go wild.  When _I_ turned eighteen, I wanted to shout it out for anyone to hear.  You should feel the same.”   
    
Evgeny tries to defend Marin’s decision.  “If he doesn’t want to sing, that’s his choice.”   
    
If Marin had realized in that moment that Evgeny hadn’t caught on to the birthday mention, he would have shut up.  All he hears is that Ernie has been planning this night.  That’s why Ernie and Novak were so focused on the list.  Marin grumbles, “My mother just _had_ to tell you.  Of course she must have called when I was in class.  I cannot _believe_ this!”   
    
Ernie doesn’t seem to recognize anything beyond the reveal.  “Yes, we knew it was your birthday and Richie thought this was a good way to surprise you.  Rafa bought this rich chocolate cake, it’s in the room for later, but for now it’s time to get on that mic and show off.”  Ernie drags Marin toward the makeshift stage, Marin trying to hold his ground but has underestimated Ernie’s strength.   
    
The song has just ended and Robin gets on the stage, bellowing, “The fourth-floor crew decided this crowd needs to get _energized_.”  He waves Marin toward the stage.  “One of the freshmen from 404 will start us off.”   
    
Everyone has turned to face Ernie and Marin.  Marin’s surprise at being called out allows Ernie to succeed at getting Marin to the stage.  Ernie shouts out, “Come on, birthday boy.  Get them started!”   
    
There’s one thing that clearly neither Ernie nor anyone else in the suite found out, either from him or his parents: Marin is afraid of speaking in front of a crowd.  He never thought it would be necessary to say so.  He is looking out at the people and, even though he’s heard that song before and at least knows the tune, his mouth is dry, there’s no voice able to come out and this is not the way to introduce oneself to a room of acquaintances.   
    
In the distance, he hears someone cheering him on, trying to get the song started.  He is sure that Evgeny is now wondering what the hell he was thinking hanging around such a dork.   
    
He hears the lyrics being sung right next to him.  Ernie is standing next to Evgeny, wide smiles on their faces cheering on, so who the hell is doing that?   
    
Marin doesn’t want to know, he just needs to use this distraction to get off the stage.   
    
* * * * *   
    
_Can anybody find meeee somebody to love_   
    
Rafael had been talking to Andy and Novak but, upon seeing Ernie and Marin jostling for position, has to look away.  He mutters, “This cannot end well.  Total trainwreck.”   
  
_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet _   
  
Novak assures him, "Do you really think Ernie and I are going to hang him out to dry?  He'll struggle, we'll get the crowd going and it'll be a group bonding experience..."  He's hearing the first few lines and must add, "Yeah, not much of a voice.  We'll..."  His jaw drops upon seeing what's happening on the stage.  “I do not believe it!  Did he lose a forfeit I'm unaware of?”   
    
Rafael peers at Novak's reaction then turns around.  Marin was supposed to take the stage but it’s Andy who is singing the words as the younger man has fled.  While Novak is correct about Andy's lack of voice, he does know the words without looking at the monitor so is actually working the stage and the crowd is singing along.   
    
"I see why Andy thought it was a cruel pick for Marin," Rafael mutters.   
    
"But an _ironic_ pick for Andy, given you're trying to get him laid."  Rafael glares at Novak, who isn't letting that look keep from being amused by the observation.  "Come on, Rafa.  Can you find him..." laughing too hard to get the words out clearly, "someone to love."   
  
_I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief  
_ _Somebody, somebody_   
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
    
“Go on, Andy!  I _told_ you so.”  Rafael snaps his head around upon hearing Robin cheering among the people.   
  
“What the hell?” Rafael looks from Robin to Andy.  The only words out of Robin's mouth to the group had involved promised payback for Novak messing with his precious ABBA music.  But Robin had nothing to do with this particular event so there must have been a separate encounter with them alone.  “I cannot believe…”   
  
Novak has his hands on Rafael’s shoulders, seeing how tense his friend has become.  “Can't you just enjoy?  We knew he needed to step up so let him have this moment, even though he’ll call the whole thing rubbish later on.”  
  
Rafael lets out a deep breath, then admits, “Actually, he looks good on the stage.”  When they first met on the soccer field, Rafael had assumed that Andy was a fellow genius because he appeared to be the same age, if not even younger, but spoke as if mature.  Andy would say that people paid attention to his soccer ability _despite_ his appearance - which was actually rather disparaging but Andy insisted it was just his dry sense of humor.   
    
The thing is Rafael is really seeing the makeover now.  There would be no mistaking his age with hair that no longer took over his head, angular features filled in, a black polo shirt and jeans that had to be new since they both fit perfectly, and a smile rarely seen outside their circle of friends.   
    
Rafael looks over at Robin, who is singing along, and suspects he’s not the only one noticing.  This is not good at all.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Richard doesn't normally use the office space he shares with several other graduate students for the purpose of actual work.  After all, he's not teaching or giving official study sessions so the space is best used for piles of heavy textbooks and dusty old journals.  In this case, however, several of those heavy textbooks are exactly what he needs to use and the computer is right there.   
    
He has lost track of time when the door opens.  The door hadn't been locked, more so he wouldn't scare Feliciano or Juan Carlos by being there.  Richard gives a quick wave but is taking notes and not paying attention when he says, "There are leftovers from a departmental party in Moya's office, if you haven't eaten yet."   
    
"I don't think I've ever seen you in serious work mode," Roddick declares.  Richard finally looks up, giving him a faint smile.  "Unless it involves seriously planning a party.  Speaking of, karaoke?"   
    
"I know, that was my idea but I'm on to something here and I need to finish.  Why are you here?"    
    
“I walk through this area all the time on a hunch.  By telling me you share an office, you put the opportunity for sex in said office in my head.”   
    
Richard mutters, "Shut the door, loudmouth."  Roddick laughs but obliges.  “What would you have done if I wasn’t alone?  Feliciano and Juan Carlos share this glorified storage room.”   
    
“It doesn’t matter now.  You're sitting at a desk.”   
    
Richard glances down at the papers scattered around, tempted to agree, before shaking his head and answering, “You’re really liking this sneaking around thing.  But not _on_ the desk.  I have the correct pages set...”  He gestures for Roddick to move away from the door, sly grin sliding into place.   
    
“You did have a point about sneaking around being a turn-on.” Roddick walks around the desk, grabs onto Richard's arm and pulls him into a searing kiss. “But I regretfully accept your condition,” then walks forward, forcing Richard backward until his back hits the bookcase.   
    
“Someone is going to show up.” Richard doesn’t seem committed to his protest, as he undoes buttons on Roddick’s flannel shirt. “I suppose Feliciano wouldn’t be so bad, given how I’ve found him and Fernando…”   
    
Roddick shuts him up with another kiss, working his hands under Richard’s shirt, then answers, “I could sneak under the desk.”   
    
There is a knock at the door.  Roddick decides to do just that, dragging Richard over to the chair in the process.  Richard settles in, takes a deep breath, then calls out, “Come in.”   
    
Professor Federer walks in and raises an eyebrow.  “Alone?  I thought someone else was here.  I heard talking.”   
    
“On the phone.  The call was for Feliciano.” Richard tries not to react as he feels a hand creeping up his thigh.    
    
“Oh.  So how is the thesis coming along?”   
    
“Fine,” Richard grits out, shutting his eyes as Roddick settles on a spot. He kicks Roddick under the table to stop, which works for the moment.   
    
Federer states, “I had to speak to Professor Henman to address a rumored relationship with one of my TAs.  I wonder how that happened.”   
    
“No idea,” but Richard smiles a little at how effective taunting Stan has become.  “But that’s what happens when you have so many _admirers_.  People will do _anything_ to get ahead.”   
    
“I was hoping you were here because I came for a reason.  I am putting together an honors group.  Glancing through the homework assignments and the first exam, I see there is promise from some great people that will even surpass you.”   
    
“I’m sure that will make you very pleased.”  Richard tries not to roll his eyes as Roddick resumes his teasing.   
    
“There was one student in particular that has great potential and I think you know him.”   
    
“Oh?”   
    
“Marin Cilic.”   
    
The action under the desk stops as Richard straightens up in his seat.  “Yeah, I know him.  He’s leaning toward pre-med.”   
    
“Excellent.  I will call him in for a meeting but I don’t see how he wouldn’t accept.  Very motivated individual, even Stan says that Mr. Cilic challenges him during the recitation.  _He_ would know not to turn his back on the opportunities this school can provide.  I don’t see you being reliable enough to pass on a message so I will approach him after recitation.  Have a nice day.”   
    
Richard shuts his eyes and tries to calm down his breathing.  Fucking Marin.  He _saw_ this coming but it is so difficult not to be angry about the situation.  He turns around in his seat and stares at the bookcase, grumbling, “I can’t believe he can still do this!”   
    
“He gets a kick out of it.”   
    
“Ack!”  Richard jumps out of the chair, backpedaling toward the wall.  “What the hell…”   
    
“Relax.  It’s just me.”  Roddick crawls out from under the desk, then sits on its edge.  “He’s gunning for you, man.  We have to make our move.  It is a moral imperative.”   
    
Richard nods quickly.  “Right.  Of course,” his voice sounding shaky.  “No way will he screw that kid up… of course he had to fucking choose Marin, the one person in the suite who thinks I’m completely insane.”   
    
Roddick tries to make a joke, “I thought that was Murray,” but Richard is too panicked to even appreciate it.  “Please,” Roddick approaches Richard, wrapping him in a hug.  “Everything will be okay.  Just relax.”   
    
“Marin thinks I’m a project, just like he does.”  But before Roddick has a chance to register the remark, Richard pushes out of the American’s grasp.  “No.  This is not what we do.”   
    
It is hardly a surprise that is greeted with a loud sigh.  Roddick says, “I realize that but there’s no way I’m leaving you here with Federer down the hall.  I don’t know what he did.  I’m not asking you to tell me.  I just know I’m staying with you.  You were dealing with the thesis so I have my macro text book to do my studies…”   
    
“There is no way we’re going to get any work done if in the same room.”   
    
“That is true,” Roddick says with a smile.  “The plan was supposed to be to head to the karaoke.  I have skills…”   
    
“I’ve heard your attempts at singing.  No, you don’t have skills,” but Richard does at least give a light chuckle at Roddick’s incredulous reaction.   
    
“Let’s head back to the dorms so I can disprove that statement.  _Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two, you may hate me but it ain't no lie._ ”   
    
While Roddick was singing, Richard had been placing book marks but stops as Roddick is waiting for him to finish the lyric. He lets out a sigh then says in a bored tone, “Bye bye bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Referenced   
> Robin: The Hives – Hate To Say I Told You So (yep, a Swedish group)   
> James Blake: Survivor – Eye of the Tiger (cuz sometimes a bad joke is a bad joke)   
> Novak: ABBA – Take a Chance on Me   
> Marin/Andy: Queen – Somebody to Love  
> Roddick: N Sync - Bye Bye Bye 
> 
>  
> 
> Elton John & Kiki Dee – Don’t Go Breaking My Heart   
> Sonny and Cher – I Got You Babe


	10. Defenses Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin blocks out the others’ good intentions; strange side-effects from Andy's performance; Richie looks for advice in talking to Roddick

It is difficult with the thick crowd near the door but eventually Ernie makes it out of the party. He calls out, "Marin!"  He looks around, trying to figure out which direction his roommate headed.   
    
Novak comes up from behind.  "Where is he?"   
    
"I don't see him.  Probably back to the suite?" Ernie nods, sure that is what Marin would do, and turns toward the staircase.   
    
Novak stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Ernie quirks an eyebrow, to which Novak says, "It'll be easier as the roommate to not get involved. We _all_ thought it was a good idea."   
    
"I told him the birthday part, Nole.  He knows about the cake and that Richie had the karaoke idea." Ernie shakes his head. “I don’t get him.”   
    
Novak nods, realizing he is right to not have Ernie approach Marin. Andy would be the easiest option, being the one Marin has confided in before, but that won’t work right now.  "Okay.  Anything else happen before he got on stage?"   
    
"He was hanging around Korolev, trying to act cool."   
    
“Kor-” Novak sees Evgeny walking toward them. “I see. You keep him away for the moment. I’ll check upstairs.”    
    
* * * * *     
    
"Marin?"  The door isn’t locked so Novak ventures in.    
    
The young man is sitting on his bed, reading a letter. Upon hearing footsteps, he looks up, glaring at the intruder as he spits out, “You drew the short straw?”   
    
Novak lets out a deep breath. "On behalf of the rest of the suite, I'm sorry about tonight.  We wanted to throw a birthday party for you and thought this was the easiest way.  It never occurred to us you'd have stage fright."   
    
Marin relaxes a bit, even manages a wry smile at the party idea. That quickly turns back to a frown as he admits, "What it showed was that the entire building now knows the overgrown kid.  You mean well but..."  Marin looks past Novak, noticing movement behind him.  "You brought the entire team?"   
    
"No. I told Ernie to stay downstairs. Who…"  Novak turns around to the main room. Upon seeing what Marin spotted, he snaps, "Richie, where the hell have you been?"   
    
"Dropping off books then heading downstairs.  I know, should have been here sooner." There’s a full backpack supporting his story, then Richard collapsing down with it on the couch. “But I will tell you that I came up with the perfect song…”   
    
Marin gets up off the bed and walks past Novak out to the main room, announcing, "The tutoring is over."   
    
“Excuse me?” Richard looks to Novak, eyes wide as he wonders what he’s missed.   
    
“You mean well but I don’t want your advice. I don’t want to deal with you trying to get me out of my shell. I am happy with what I’m doing, thank you.” Marin walks past Novak to return to his room and resumes reading the letter, his back to both of them.   
    
Richard mutters, “I guess he didn’t have a happy birthday.”   
    
Novak shakes his head, then says, “Tell the truth for once. Were you fucking Roddick?”   
    
“I _could_ have been doing both but I’ll have you know I was in the chem building so…” Richard glances warily in Marin’s direction, then speaks loud enough for him to hear, “In fact, there’s something I wasn’t going to tell you. But you are now an _adult_ so you can make your own decision about this. Professor Federer knows who you are.”   
    
Marin drops the letter. He doesn’t want to turn around but he’s compelled upon hearing that news. He slowly stands back up and returns to the doorway. “What did you say?”   
    
“Stan apparently mentioned you and maybe it’s because you weren’t yet eighteen when Federer checked the file but he wants you in his honors program. I gave my opinion of this but you can do whatever you want.” Richard stands up, considers heading to his room, then mutters, “Should make an appearance at the party.”   
    
Novak stares at Richard, wondering what has made him so resigned. “You don’t…”   
    
Richard walks to the door, muttering, “I may have _omitted_ information regarding Roddick but I didn’t fucking _lie.”_   
    
When the door shuts, Marin realizes from Novak staring at the ceiling and grumbling in Serbian that something is seriously wrong. He says softly, “What just happened there?”   
    
“Federer happened and there’s no known cure.”    
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael walks briskly down the road. It had started as a way to work off his anger over what happened at the party. He doesn’t even know whathe’s actually angry _about_.   
    
Robin is part of the issue but Rafael can’t quite peg what exactly Robin is even _doing_ that’s so aggravating this time. Andy has the right to speak with anyone he wants. So what if Andy clearly doesn’t agree with Rafael’s opinion regarding the rat.   
    
Rafael opted to leave the party after spotting a tall dark and handsome Russian guy chatting with Andy. Rafael had no idea where this mysterious stranger came from and he should be thrilled that implied Andy’s dating situation could be changing in a way that didn’t even _involve_ Robin. But it didn’t help his mood.    
    
Robin leaning in and saying after the first song that Andy was so much better off away from Rafael _really_ didn’t help, either.   
    
That’s when Rafael realized Novak was right; this entire situation was childish.   
    
Somewhere in the middle of letting off steam, Rafael concludes it would be best to accept David’s offer. He’d been intending to gently turn down his co-worker but maybe it’d be better to give the guy a chance, so he wasn’t so preoccupied with this current situation. David was working tonight so his walk ended up having a destination after all.   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Hey! You finally arrived!” Ernie says as a greeting to Richard when he sets foot at the party. Richard looks to the signup table to find Roddick isn’t wasting time getting involved. He doesn’t really want to deal with the RA just yet but the party _was_ his idea so he has to at least make an appearance.   
    
“Do you know if anyone is recording this?” Richard gesturing toward the stage, where Robin is singing what seems like a Journey song but the tune has escaped in this version.   
    
“Dmitry. I already told him to burn me a copy. You have _got_ to see!”   
    
“Oh?”   
    
“Novak wants to blow up a poster-size shot of Robin’s reaction to him ‘singing’ ABBA.”   
    
Richard chuckles, remembering Novak was planning that performance. “Okay, yeah that would be worth watching…”   
    
“That and you wouldn’t believe me saying that Andy got the crowd going unless there’s evidence.”   
    
“Andy? _Our suite_ Andy?” Richard cranes his neck, trying to find him. “He still here? From what Rafa hinted, he’s a bit different if drunk but there’s no alcohol here. Maybe…” He finally spots Andy in the corner, talking to two Russian guys, and stops mid-sentence with his mouth dropping open in shock. “When the hell did Marat get here?”   
    
“Huh?” Ernie looks at the spot. He recognizes Mikhail but the other guy is unfamiliar. “ _That’s_ the infamous Marat? The mysterious party guy people rave about? I just figured that was another member of the Russian Mafia suite. I only know Mischa and Dima.”   
    
“He doesn’t live in this building but his sister dates Mischa so sometimes acts as protector to keep those guys in line…” Richard stops, noticing Ernie’s incredulous look at that news, and gives a light chuckle. “Oh boy. If Andy did something that got _his_ attention, I _definitely_ need to observe this performance. Let me know _as soon_ as the copy is in your hands. Because if what I think is the case is true, this is going to be fun. I think I’ll choose ‘Live and Let Die’ and start teasing him now.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin walks into the Chemistry building the following afternoon, wandering around. He hasn’t actually made a decision regarding what Richard said but suspects it would be best to get a gauge on the environment.    
    
He stares at the open door and the professor going through a stack of what appeared to be test exams. Professor Federer hasn’t looked up when he says, “Can I help you?”   
    
“He... hello, sir. I had been told that you wanted to see me. My name is Marin Cilic.”   
    
Federer immediately stops what he’s doing. Upon seeing Marin there, his eyes light up and he says, “Nice to put a face to the name. Pardon me for being so surprised but I really didn’t think you’d receive the message. Please sit down. I am still reviewing exams but they should be ready for delivery at recitation.”   
    
“There is an honors group?”   
    
“Yes. The plan is to have about five freshmen involved, a cohesive group working together and pushing each other. Of course, not everyone who immediately comes to mind is even interested in the life sciences. Right now, I have limited information based off of a month of work. The idea is to get started now so you have a chance to explore what this school can offer. Have you decided on a major yet?”   
    
“No. I was thinking about pre-med but I don’t know…”   
    
“That’s a rather broad idea, which is good at this point. You can figure out what direction you want to specialize while getting introduced to other members of this department, as well as other sciences.” Federer looks over Marin’s shoulder at a person walking in the hallway. “Excuse me a moment,” then calls out, “Tim? Can you spare a minute?”   
    
Marin turns around to see a man in a trench coat come into view, arms crossed and appearing rather irritated toward Federer. That initial reaction fades once he sees a student in the room. “Sure. Just a minute, though. I have two grad students sitting in my office and I might need to play referee. I only left to make photocopies,” holding a journal up. He reminds Marin of the detective in mysteries, in both appearance and the British accent.    
    
“I’d like you to meet a freshman interested in the chemistry major.” Marin tries not to react to that blatant lie, as it isn’t important right now. “Marin Cilic, this is the graduate studies director, Dr. Henman…”   
    
“You don’t need to call me Doctor unless you’re in need of a favor,” glaring coldly at Professor Federer, then smiling warmly toward Marin. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cilic. My work is in the direction of drug research, a popular path if you’re interested in medicine but discover you’re not able to deal with hospitals. My office is room 203 if you have interest in that direction,” giving another glance at the other professor before adding, “or any _other_ problems.”   
    
Federer gives a forced smile before saying, “I am sorry to keep your students waiting.” Henman gives a nod then walks hurriedly away. Federer explains to Marin, “He is usually more sociable but he’s advising an odd crew so I imagine he did need to get back. I am presenting a lecture for the biochem students. It would be a good introduction to the type of work I’ve been doing. That will be this Thursday evening, 9pm.”   
    
Marin knows there’s nagging questions about what has just happened in this room – especially regarding Dr. Henman - but he really doesn’t want to shut the door regarding Federer, either. “I will be there.”   
    
Federer nods, then throws in, “Not everyone seems to want to take advantage of these opportunities. I need exceptional students who can handle the amount of work required in addition to their regular studies. I hope I am right about you being such a _gifted_ student.”   
    
It is enough to have Marin coast through the next few days on a high.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Andy enters the main room early Wednesday morning, heading to the bathroom to take a shower in hopes that will wake him up before his workout. He closes his eyes as the glare from the television lights up the room, the faint murmur leading the way in his sleepwalk state. The door is nearly closed when he realizes he’s hearing off-key singing and stops in his tracks, now wide awake.    
    
“You’re watching Karaoke Night?” Andy walks over to the couch, finding Richard sitting there with Roddick’s performance of ‘This I Promise You’ just ending.  “Why?”   
    
“You were awesome.”   
    
Andy sits next to him on the couch, studying his suitemate carefully. Richard has been especially quiet since Marin confronted him about the meddling. “Have you been awake all night?”   
    
“No. I woke up about an hour ago, fast-forwarded the DVD to find you singing so that I could properly praise you before asking for your advice. Then played the rest to stay awake until you started your routine.”   
    
“I have no idea if you’re being serious right now.” But Andy realizes by now that Richard really did that and shakes his head. “Okay but… you think I give terrible advice.”   
    
“You’re the only one who has any actual knowledge about Roddick.”   
    
Andy looks horrified at the thought as he says slowly, “I’m qualified to give you advice based off the fact I was in the next stall?”   
    
Richard says, “Something like that. It’s just… he is acting as if he would like us to be in a relationship.”   
    
“You say this as if it’s a bad thing.”   
    
“I like him a lot. But… I don’t know.”   
    
“You make it sound as if Roddick is horrible. We all _like_ him. There’s nothing weird or freaky about him. Other than putting up with you, of course.”   
    
“That’s actually the problem.”   
    
“What? I don’t understand.” Richard sinks into the pillow, turning back to the television. Andy tries to figure out how to get him to keep talking, in hopes the actual problem will be revealed. “What I mean is I can’t advise you if I don’t understand what you two are doing.  If you want my help, I have to ask some questions.”   
    
Richard takes a deep breath, then sits upright and says, “Fair enough.”   
    
“Really?"  Andy is amazed that Richard will actually allow this.  Time to take advantage.  "Okay.  One.  How long has this been going on?”   
    
“The first time was,” Richard working it out in his head, “March of my third year.  He found out about my problem getting into the master’s program, liked the fact there was one person who despised Federer as much as he did, and we got plastered in his room. The second was about this time last year, when Roddick grabbed me in the hallway and had me pressed against his door before I knew what hit me. That’s when I found out he even _remembered_ the first and I apparently have been driving him wild in his dreams since. But there have been other people, for both of us.  I think, though, it’s shifting toward not being that.  I tried to go back to the golf instructor but I realized I actually can’t stand golf so that was a bit of a problem.”   
    
Andy wants to get back to the part where the problem lies but he can’t ignore the bit about the golf instructor. “Wait, that’s real?  Rafa said you wouldn’t recognize him if standing right in front of you.”   
    
“Australian, blond, yells _a lot_.”  Richard grins.  “Oh yes. I would _recognize_ him.”   
    
“Sorry I asked,” Andy mutters, then says seriously, “What changed with Roddick?”   
    
“He’s looking for us to be out in the open.  I can see this but, once that happens, it will be over.  We went out to breakfast last Sunday with his childhood friend Mardy and the friend kept saying that _he_ was the lucky one because Roddick is not that smart.  For some reason, Roddick doesn’t see me as a geek…”   
    
“That must be an _amazing_ illusion.”   
    
Richard shakes his head.  “Andy, I don’t mean that.  The guy who was a loner back home as well as my first two years here.  That didn’t completely leave me.  Just because _you_ didn’t know that guy doesn’t mean everything isn’t still there in my head. If Roddick starts to unravel the web, I fear he’ll wonder why he’s wasted so much time.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”   
    
“More than you could possibly know, Richie.” Andy has to look away as he continues, “You’re not the only one who feels that way. Sometimes you think you know someone and something happens to make you question everything you held true.”   
    
Richard blinks, realizing he’s inadvertently hit a sore spot with Andy. “Rafa still avoiding you?”   
    
“Yes. The thing is, I can barely tolerate Robin but Rafa is acting, I don’t know, _jealous._ As if I’m _dating_ Robin.”   
    
“When we all know you’re _really_ dating Marat Safin.” Richard laughs at Andy’s stunned reaction. “Relax. I know you’re not. I even know why he was talking to you at the party.”   
    
“You do? I sure as hell don’t.” Andy’s defenses go up at that. “Should I worry about getting dumped with paint while onstage?”   
    
“Relax. It’s nothing terrible. Just, well, weird. I say enjoy the ride. I know you don’t date but even _you_ should realize he can open doors to the social scene. Go to his next party and you will see what I mean. You have to admit you liked the idea of having a guy that good-looking giving you attention that night.”   
    
Andy tries not to smile but has to admit Richard is right. Nonetheless, there’s a hidden agenda. “You’re seriously not going to tell me what’s going on?”   
    
“Seriously, no. It may be a quirky thing right now but it could turn into more. Don’t close the door so quickly, double o seven,” then turns away and buries his face in the cushion, laughing.   
    
“I should just leave you stranded without an answer but I will be the better person here.” Richard stops laughing, wanting Andy to continue. “Try to talk to Roddick.  It could be a small anecdote from your childhood about helping your mom in the kitchen or even something major that you normally bite your tongue to keep from revealing.”   
    
“Thanks, Andy.” Richard gets back to the DVD. Andy is getting up and heading for the shower when Richard adds, “You should do the same thing.”


	11. Never Say Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin takes steps toward breaking away from the group; Andy ends up invited to Marat's party; Richie attempts to talk to Roddick.

Richard is walking through the Chemistry building when he hears someone calling his name.  He turns around and is surprised to see Evgeny tracking him down.  “Hey.  What’s going on?”  
   
“So I ask Marin about how he did on the test and instead he says the tutoring is over?  What happened?”  
   
“I was wondering the same thing.  His decision.”  
   
“But I still need the help.  I can understand if you didn’t want to do group study…”  
   
Richard interrupts him.  “The what?”  
   
Evgeny says slowly, "You mean, he didn’t ask you about Leo and Thomaz joining?”  
   
“No.  Marin just told me it was over.  I did discover from another source that he aced the test but he’s annoyed with me over something else.”  
   
“Oh.  Well, he’s too smart to _need_ tutoring anyway.  It was nice him being there… so he never asked?"  Richard shakes his head.  Evgeny asks, "Would it be okay with you to hold a group tutoring session in my suite?”  
   
Even with what Richard has now seen regarding karaoke night, it doesn’t really explain ending the tutoring.  There was a brief blip of Evgeny and Marin laughing together in the corner just prior to Ernie ambushing him, so all seemed good between them.  Richard knows he should stay away but Marin is no longer involved.  It's _Evgeny_ who is asking for help.  “You still owe me.  I can make the payment higher to accommodate others.”  
   
Evgeny considers this offer.  "Can it include them in this payment?  It would seem wrong for me to pay for them getting help."  
   
"Sure, why not.  I will think of something."  
   
"I _am_ very grateful for the B I got on the test.  You did great work.  I accept.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
“Marat invited you personally to this weekend’s party?” Novak says incredulously, sitting on the couch with Rafael as Andy explains about the flier he just received.  Marat had even scribbled directions in the corner since this one was off-campus.  “Does he realize you have already been to one of his parties this semester?  The one we crashed first day?”  
   
Rafael corrects him, “He didn’t come with us that night.”  
   
Andy shakes his head.  “There’s something odd about this.  Richie knows so.”  
   
Novak rightfully points out, “Richie is the kind of person who will say that _just_ to screw with your head.”  
   
“True but there’s a part of me that thinks he could actually be right.  I need to be on alert.”  
   
Rafael shouldn’t push but he can’t resist.  “Maybe there’s a superficial reason Marat is interested…”  
   
Andy says, “Superficial in this case meaning?  Because when you say superficial, it makes me think of outward appearance and we know Marat can get any hot guy he wants and that is certainly _not_ why he asked me.”  
   
“As in, he wants a favor,” Rafael finishes.  “I say you should surprise him. Knock him off his feet.”  
   
Novak glares at Rafael, who clearly is not picking up the panicked look on Andy's face.  “Are you suggesting he try to impress Marat?  Bad idea.”  
   
Rafael says, “He already has the date… it was Marat’s personal invite, remember?”  
   
Andy corrects him, “No, he invited me to the party, not as his date.”  
   
Rafael shakes his head, insisting, “It _is_ a date.  He wrote directions to the location, which is normally a mystery!  Something about you at the party captured his attention.  You need to _hold_ his attention.”  Rafael darts for Andy’s room to sift through his closet.  He continues, “Now, you said Richie has figured out the angle?  He can’t help dropping hints.  Think if he’s said anything weird…”  
   
Novak and Andy laugh at that, Andy saying, “It would be weird if Richie _didn’t_ say something weird.”  
   
“Andy!” Rafael drawls out in an irritated tone, pulling out two shirts and throwing them over his shoulder.  He then rushes over to his own room.  
   
Andy turns in the direction of Rafael’s room to explain, “He asked me for advice.  That raises the amount of weird.”  
   
“Wait, _what_?” Novak turns his head too fast and rubs his neck.  "Ow."  
   
Rafael jumps out of the room, another shirt in hand along with the ones on his shoulder.  “Seriously?  How could you withhold this information from us!  What about?”  
   
Andy says, “Roddick is looking for them to actually be a couple while Richie is in paranoid mode.  To tell you the truth, I had assumed it was the other way around.”  
   
Rafael grabs onto Andy's hand and forces him up from the couch, then holds a bright green t-shirt from his own closet against Andy.  "No, actually I believe that.  It is difficult to tell when you go too far with Richie."  He turns Andy toward Novak, green shirt still in place then swaps it for a white polo shirt from Andy’s closet.  
   
Novak says, "Marin has no idea he accomplished that.  But as soon as Richie mentioned Professor Federer, alarm bells started ringing in my head."  He nods at the second choice.  "You need a ride there?"  
   
Andy catches the expectant look and chuckles.  "You just want to crash another party."  
   
"Actually, Ernie was already invited so I'm attending one way or another.  Rafa?"  
   
Rafael is about to say yes but remembers just in time, "Saturday night is my date with David."  
   
"Of course.  Should be fun."  
   
Andy feigns innocence as he says, “I think _your_ date with David will go a lot better than _mine_ did.  Go focus on that instead of this.”  
   
“Oh no you don’t,” but is interrupted by Novak pushing him back into his own room and slamming the door shut.  “Hey! That isn’t until Saturday!”  
   
Novak yells through the door, “You need to prepare.”  He then turns to Andy, takes a bow and says, “You’re welcome.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
"Hey Marin," Ernie says as Marin arrives home past eleven on Thursday night.  It was rare but Ernie was reading from his History textbook. "I didn't think the library was that much of a draw for you."  
   
"Wasn't at the library.  Professor Federer was holding a lecture."  
   
"Your chemistry professor had a class that had you getting home near midnight?  That is an absolutely _terrible_ lie."  
   
"No.  I was invited to a seminar held for the biochem department.  There was myself and another guy who stayed after, in which we got into a discussion with Federer about DNA composition.  There's this exhibit being opened this weekend..."  
   
Ernie cuts him off.  "Okay, I get it.  You're not lying, just incredibly boring.  If you want to talk chemistry, go seek Richie out.  At least he'd know what the hell you're talking about."  
   
Marin glares at his roommate but continues, "I didn't really think I was even _interested_ in the field before tonight but the way he speaks regarding his research is so much different than he does for a freshman chem course."   
   
"Wow."  Ernie stares in disbelief.  His roommate seems happy about something that would seem to be a lot of extra work.  "Well, I hope you enjoy the exhibit.  By the way, your mom called.  She asked me how your birthday went since _someone_ didn't tell her we did anything for the occasion."  
   
"Sorry about that.  I didn't want her to worry but she asked when I was wanting to forget about that night."  
   
"I decided that was your business.  I did mention the cake and that you weren't in a celebratory mood.  But you know how mothers get..."  
   
Marin finishes, "She's still worried."  
   
"Yeah."  
   
* * * * *  
   
Rafael isn’t entirely sure what to expect from a date with David.  The problem is that what they talk about during work is basically _all_ they have to talk about.  The shared soccer interest helps for awhile but it’s not date material and they both know it.  
   
It is entirely possible that Rafael has been spoiled because of his past relationships.  Everything regarding Feliciano was dramatic - wonderful when it came to a candlelight dinner and first time sailing (which turned into Rafael's first time for other things as well), terrible when it came to his flirtatious ways and dealing with an even more dramatic Fernando.  
   
David, on the other hand, is on the shy side and downplays everything.  Rafael knows that David is a hard worker since they've shared classes but David is also always convinced that he failed a test and didn't put enough work in.  
   
The thing is that Rafael has always been restless and this evening is trying on his patience.  Even sitting on his bed playing video games in silence would be better than this.  
   
Then again, Rafael ruefully realizes, Andy would _definitely_ say that's better than the evening _he's_ having.  Rafael is wondering why he pushed Andy so hard regarding that stupid invite, as _of course_ Andy would be uncomfortable with dealing with Marat – if he even was at all.  
   
Rafael suggests to David they head to a movie after dinner.  At least that way, two hours can pass which will be worthwhile without either accepting that this date has not gone the way either hoped.  
   
* * * * *  
   
Meanwhile at the party, Novak and Andy are hanging around the chip table and making Ernie restless.  After what feels like hours but is actually about fifteen minutes, Ernie whispers into Novak's ear, “He doesn’t need a babysitter.”  
   
Novak counters, “Neither do I so go find someone else to annoy for now.  You actually know people here.”  
   
Ernie rolls his eyes but happens to spot someone, muttering, "You're lucky to still have cartoon evenings with me," and heads off.  
   
Novak chuckles. “The sad part is that he’s cooler than anyone else in our suite.”  
   
Andy replies, “I wouldn’t take that fact so seriously.  Ernie speaks Russian.  That is his way in.”  
   
Novak isn’t listening, going on, “I mean, I’m not a wallflower by any means...”  
   
Andy answers dryly, “No, you can do the chicken dance like a pro.  Anyway, it really wouldn’t take much for him to be deemed the cool one of the suite but you’re a bit biased anyway.”  
   
“I cannot believe I’m agreeing to take _abuse_ from you just so you’re not lurking in corners.”  
   
“I was willing to ignore the invite.”  
   
“You _do not_ ignore a personal invite from… hi, Marat!”  
   
Andy turns around, right into that blinding smile aimed right at him.  Marat says, “Glad you could make it.  There’s something I wanted to talk to you about and figured this was the easiest way to do that.”  He gives a quick wave to Novak, then asks, “Mind if I take him away for a minute?”  
   
“No, not at all.  We’re not here together so take all the time you need.”  Andy rolls his eyes at Novak being not at all subtle.  
   
“Will do.  Let’s go.”  
   
When Marat’s back is turned, Novak mouths, “Wow.”  
   
Andy ducks away from Novak’s look before he thinks too much about what’s going on.  He’s already prepared himself for a question regarding tutoring so as not to get his hopes up about this night.  Especially since Andy doesn’t really think he can handle Marat having actual interest in him.  
   
* * * * *  
   
Richard knows he could have gone along with the others to Marat’s party but he would prefer taking advantage of being in the quiet dorm.  He was going to Soccer Sunday for a change so needed tonight to go through articles Professor Henman had mentioned in Friday’s lecture.  
   
He is returning from the vending machine, can of soda in hand, when he spots Roddick at the other end of the hallway.  Roddick is on RA duty tonight so is likely doing a patrol.  
   
“Are you working yet?” Richard calls out.  He is being deliberately obnoxious in case someone else can hear him.  
   
Roddick smiles then strides down the hall, yelling back, “It depends on what you want.”  
   
Richard waits until they meet to answer, “No, not that this time.”  
   
“Oh.  Is this an RA question?”  
   
“No.”  
   
Roddick walks past the suite toward his room but stops upon realizing Richard is unlocking his own residence.  He tilts his head, trying to figure out the angle.  “Richie, what’s going on?  Something tells me we’re not here because of looking for new locations.”  Though, upon following Richard in and looking around, mutters, “Nobody seems to be here so maybe.”  
   
“I thought I would invite you in.”  
   
“You do know I’ve actually been in your room for fire safety checks so it doesn’t have quite the magnitude you’re aiming for.”  
   
Richard stares coldly at him, having not considered that.  “You’re ruining the moment.”  
   
“Right.  This is a significant accomplishment.  I have never been here before.  My mind is cleared.”  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
“I do find it amusing that this is probably the second-most likely place we should have hooked up by now yet…”  
   
Richard stops just before opening the door to his room, snapping, “I am tempted to throw you out.”  
   
“I’m just being a jerk.”  
   
“Can you turn off jerk-mode right now?”  
   
Roddick notices how tense Richard has been since allowing him in the suite and realizes this is no joke.  “I am sorry,” he says softly.  
   
Richard nods, then walks into his room and lets Roddick follow.  “Rafa is the one who has a lot of stuff but he’s a neat freak.  Piles all organized,” pointing to the video games.  “I’m so tempted to mess up his system and blame it on Novak.”  
   
Roddick nods along, though he’s actually paying attention to the more sparse other side of the room.  Other than homework spread on the bed – itself a clue that Richard really didn’t invite him for their usual reason – there isn’t much to see.  Roddick does remember from the inspection that the closed closet has several containers stacked along the side, which only stayed in mind because he figured Richard had stashed something against the rules there.   
   
On Richard’s desk, though, there is a bulletin board containing a lot of photos of unfamiliar places.  Since he doesn’t quite know why he is there, Roddick decides to start with that. “Is this the European tour?”  
   
That succeeds in relaxing Richard a bit. “Yeah.  That was amazing.  I can probably seduce you in six different languages.”  
   
“Not so impressive when I figured out you once recited a shopping list in French when I thought you were talking dirty.”  
   
Richard says, “To be fair, that _started_ as a seduction.  Whipped cream, syrup, strawberries… the problem was I got distracted instead of turned on.”  
   
There’s a photo overlapping another that catches Roddick’s eye.  He sits down in the chair and moves the photo just enough to see there’s someone in the second photo – and it’s definitely not Richard.  “You met someone along the way?”  
   
Richard gives a slight smile and nods.  He drags the other chair over.  “That’s Gael.  He was doing a similar trip and we joined forces for about a month.”  
   
“Is that code for 'broke your heart'?”  
   
“It wasn’t like that.  He was just a guy on the trip.  He happened to be my first… well, a lot of things but no, was not in love with him.  I just got sick of explaining to others when they saw the collage but I didn’t want to cut him out because it wasn’t a break-up.” Richard smiles brightly as memories from that time come to him.   “Gael and I were on webcam once talking to Janko and there’s video around of Gael dancing as I’m trying to talk.  At one point, Janko had used clips from it as his screensaver.”  
   
Roddick chuckles along, his finger on the edge of a photo taken in Barcelona.  “You went after your sophomore year?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“Why then?  I have to admit I’d have difficulty returning to school after a trip like that.  If it were me, it would take place either after high school or after college.”  Roddick stops as he remembers how that wouldn’t have quite worked in Richard’s case.  “But you couldn’t have done that after high school because you were sixteen then so, yeah, makes sense.”  
   
“Um, that wasn’t the reason, exactly.  It… I had to get away.  No…”  Richard rests his elbow on the table, heel of his hand against his forehead as he shakes his head. He’s trying to take Andy’s advice – and it was going okay when it came to the trip – but he can’t seem to get the most important pieces out of his mouth.  “Let’s just say I was rather sheltered and this was a way to get experience in the world.”  
   
Roddick says slowly, “You mean sheltered like Marin?”  Richard gives a shrug to that.  Roddick runs his fingers through stray curls on Richard’s neck to force him to face his way.  It’s that same confused look from the day Mardy visited and, this time, Roddick understands.  “This is why you wanted me to come in.”  
   
“I suspected it would be easier to talk if in here.  But even now...”  Richard bows his head down.  “I’m nothing but a coward.”  
   
“I don’t think you’re a coward.  You don’t want to get hurt.  I understand that.”  Roddick wraps an arm around Richard to bring him close, the tension quite evident in his shoulders.  “I have to continue my inspection then I’m on RA duty so I can’t stay.  But you can keep me company downstairs if the quiet starts getting to you.”  
   
“No offense but I’d rather get work done before Rafa comes in complaining about his date.”  
   
Roddick nods, then rustles Richard’s hair and kisses his cheek before standing up. “Okay then. You know where I am.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
Andy tries to keep in mind that there is some ulterior motive here.  He doesn't think Marat is being deliberately cruel to him - this isn't high school, after all - but he has to keep expectations low.  
   
It was probably the high from the singing that had him under control when speaking to Marat the first time.  But they are alone in a corner, little space between them as Marat keeps leaning in to hear him clearly, and he can't seem to stay focused.  Andy hasn't touched a drop of alcohol tonight so he can't blame that but Marat has and the entire situation is intoxicating.  
   
They have mostly been talking about music (it turning out they both share a love of classic rock) and sports (Marat had messed up his knee last year, the real reason he took a semester off as opposed to the rumor about getting thrown out).  Most significantly, whenever someone interrupts, Marat has been quick to send them away before they get more than a few words in.  
   
The longer the evening goes on, the more the nagging insecurities fill Andy’s head.  It's likely his imagination that everyone is looking their way and snickering.  Marat is humoring him so he should just stop the conversation and move on.  
   
Finally, Marat seems to notice.  "You okay?"  
   
"I'm kind of not sure what's going on here.  I suspect you want a favor.  That we've been talking this long means it must be a rather _big_ favor."  
   
"You are so pessimistic."  
   
"No, I just see the signs.  If this was a date, you would have said so and been rather obvious.  Yet you have told everyone to get lost..."  
   
Marat shakes his head, not wanting to deal with the beginning of neurotic rambling, and shuts Andy up by forcing him against the wall and devouring his mouth in a kiss.  When Marat pulls away, he hisses out, "I wasn't thinking of this as a date but it _can_ be.  If you must know, the reason I invited you was because I love hearing your voice."  
   
The kiss had occurred so suddenly that it takes a few seconds for Andy to recover, realize that Marat still has him pinned to the wall. He takes a deep breath and considers what Marat just said. "My voice?  I admit it was fun on karaoke night but I'm a rather off-key singer."  
   
"No.  Your speaking voice.  My friends make fun of my love of Sean Connery-era Bond films but it's such a turn-on.  I had given up finding anyone on campus.  Hell, I even sat in on a three-hour lecture held by Juan Carlos' grad studies advisor but he's English so it didn't have the appeal..."  
   
Andy straightens up, suddenly jolted back to reality. He stares coldly at Marat as he asks, “You mean Professor Henman?”  
   
"Yes, that is his name.  You Brits all know each other?"  
   
"Not exactly."  Richard had said that he knew what Marat was up to but enjoy the ride.  With that in mind, Andy pushes Marat back, catching the Russian off guard, then closes the distance and whispers in his ear, "You have a Scottish accent fetish?"  Andy keeps his voice level, not sure exactly which direction to take this but wanting to keep close, and rests a hand on Marat’s hip.  
   
Marat seems less confident, having been taken by surprise with Andy's strength.  "Basically, yes."  
   
Andy stays in position so Marat cannot see his reaction and shuts his eyes, needing to calm down.  He hasn't had anything resembling physical contact with a guy since the senior prom debacle.  Marat is intoxicating to him and being this close - and having been too stunned by the earlier kiss to react - is getting to him just as much as the accent is getting to Marat.  Andy's voice sounds gravelly when he continues, "You don't particularly care about what we're talking _about_ as long as I'm talking.  Every one of your friends has figured out that's why I was invited.  Would that be correct?"  
   
Marat hesitantly nods.  "It sounds bad when you put it that way."  
   
Andy gives an airy laugh, then tilts his head and slowly kisses Marat, sliding his hand around to Marat's back and bringing their bodies closer.  The Russian is initially stunned by the change in mood but soon his mouth catches up.   
   
But once Marat does reciprocate, Andy pulls away and shakes his head, muttering, “I can't do this.  I want this... I want _you_ so badly but I can see this is just like every other mistake I've made and I can't do it.” He stares straight at Marat, making sure he is clear when he says, “I hope you got what you wanted out of tonight. Have fun.”  
   
Andy walks away, straight toward Novak’s glare and Ernie’s confused look.  Without stopping, Andy says, “Can we get out of here?” Novak gives one last glance toward Marat and they follow him out.  



	12. Draw the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions to Andy’s evening with Marat lead to a confession from Ernie about karaoke night, a tense exchange between Marin and Richie, and Rafa getting further twisted around thanks to Robin.

Given the part of the conversation Novak heard, he's kind of surprised Andy doesn't seem troubled by whatever just happened with Marat.  Novak looks in the rear-view mirror, able to see him checking his messages and chuckling at something.  He wishes he'd heard nothing because it would be better to be completely lost than to have heard his roommate's desperate fight to resist Marat.    
    
For his part, Ernie seems to know something Novak doesn't - probably due to having talked with Dmitry, Mikhail and the rest of the Russian Mafia suite - and he's being especially annoying about it.  If it’s not as bad as Andy sounded before and Ernie has information to confirm that, it is annoying the Serb to be in the dark.   
    
It isn't until they arrive in the parking lot that Novak finally says to Andy, "What are you reading?"   
    
"Richie’s text.  Basically, he asked if I am glad he kept his mouth shut about tonight.”  With a grin, Andy mutters, “Weird thing is I think the answer is yes."   
    
Ernie turns around at that.  "You mean Marat told you about the James Bond thing?"   
    
Novak catches Andy nod and mutters, "How does everyone know what that means except me?"   
    
Once Novak turns off the car, Andy leans over the seat and whispers in Novak's ear, "Let's just say I discovered a way to get the legendary Marat to do whatever I want."  Ernie can't help but laugh at the wording as he and Andy exit the car.   
    
It takes a minute before Novak recovers from what Andy said and exits the car, needing to run to catch up to them.  Ernie has just opened the main entrance to the building when Novak blurts out, "Yes, Andy, I realized that part when Marat made the initiative in the whole making out thing.  That's when the world as I'd known it turned on its axis.  Now, unless you've learned hypnosis, I fail to understand what superpower you just acquired that Ernie and Richie apparently know about.  That is glossing over the part about, unless you've been lying, how you haven't kissed anyone in the _entire time I've known you_."   
    
Robin and Roddick had been chatting in the RA office but both pop their heads out at this outburst.  Robin cannot help but chime in, “Well, Andy.  It’s nice to see you’ve broken away from Rafa.  Much healthier this way.”   
    
“Mind your business,” Andy says over his shoulder, then drags Novak by the arm up the stairs, muttering, “You idiot.”   
    
“Hey!  That’s what happens when you don’t explain what the fuck is going on.” Ernie lets out a loud sigh, realizing that Andy’s lighthearted mood has likely been ruined, then chases after them up the stairs.   
    
Andy unlocks the door then shoves Novak inside before snapping, “Thank you for letting everyone in this building know that.  Robin _absolutely_ needed more reasons to irritate the crap out of Rafa.”   
    
Marin had been in the main room, having just stepped out of the bathroom, but opts to stay in place for the ringside seat.   
    
Novak shakes loose, then darts for Rafael and Richard’s door, yelling, “Richie!  I saw Roddick downstairs so I know you’re home.”   
    
A muffled voice replies from the other side of the door, “One does not imply the other.” A minute passes before the door opens, Richard stepping into the main room in a wrinkled t-shirt and shorts.  “I was trying to sleep.  What do you want?”   
    
“You and Andy texting and leaving me in the dark.  You’re not friends with Marat so for you to know a secret…”   
    
“I sent _one_ text several _hours_ ago which I haven’t even _seen_ the reply,” Richard protests.   
    
Meanwhile, Andy shakes his head to correct the second part. “That’s not how he knows.”   
    
Novak turns to Andy, even more confused.  Even though Ernie found out the story, he can’t figure out Richard’s role so is equally puzzled.  Marin decides to listen now and get the Cliffs Notes version later.   
    
Richard shrugs, then explains, “Marat voluntarily sat in on a lecture of Professor Henman’s last semester.  I ask Juan Carlos why and he mentions the weird British accent kink Marat has only works for Scottish, not English.  Now,” turning to Andy, “you don’t seem to be mad about it.”   
    
Ernie says playfully, “Why would Andy be mad?  They had their hands all over each other.”   
    
Novak’s eyes widen and he screeches, “ _That_ is what Marat told him?”   
    
Meanwhile, Richard is stunned by Ernie’s reveal.  He exaggerates a stagger as he sits on the couch.  “You cannot be serious.  Is this a prank?”   
    
Ernie answers, “No, _everyone_ saw them kissing.  Ask any of the Russians if you think it’s a trick.  Dmitry probably caught it on his digital camera.”   
    
Andy rolls his eyes, already hating this conversation.  Even though he’s the topic, the other three are speaking as if he’s not even there.  He notices Richard has left the door to his room open and, if he’d actually been trying to sleep, would have left his key on the dresser.  Andy sneaks past him and quietly shuts the door.   
    
Novak unlocks the door to his own room, then says, “Frankly, the fact that Andy has this power over Marat will make _him_ a legend.  It won’t even matter that I may have let slip to a bigmouth like Robin that Andy lacks experience.  In fact, it _enhances_ the story.”   
    
Richard says, “Well, I won’t deny about _that_ being unbelievably stupid but you are right about it aiding the legend status.  If he’s looking for someone, now would be the best time to strike.”  He looks around the room, then glances over his shoulder and sees his door is closed.  “I _know_ I didn’t lock… damn it, Andy.”  He shoots out of his seat and heads for the door, though not at all surprised he can’t open it.   
    
Novak holds his hand out for Ernie to enter his own room, knowing full well what Richard is about to say next and wanting nothing to do with it.  “Ernie and I are going to watch the karaoke DVD.    It sounds like _hours_ of fun that will just keep us _awake_ , laughing loudly.”  Richard narrows his eyes at Novak as he merrily leaves the main room and shuts the door.   
    
Richard balls his hand into a fist and gives one loud pound on the door before yelling, “You quickly forget that I _helped_ you tonight!  That’ll teach me to make such an error in judgment!”   
    
Marin tries to cover the noise but there’s something about how annoyed Richard is about getting woken up and then locked out of his room that he can’t help but laugh.    
    
Richard hadn’t even known Marin was around but realizes what he must be seeing and gives a faint smile.  His voice is soft when he asks, “Can I borrow a blanket from your room?”   
    
“Ernie has wanted to sleep with Novak,” Marin says with a smile. Richard chuckles at the wording. “Let him get his wish.  You can take his bed.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Novak sneaks a look through the peephole and chuckles.  “Marin gave Richie your bed.  Andy is likely staying where he is to watch a movie or play a video game, then badger Rafa.”   
    
Ernie nods, then looks around the room.  “I guess that means I’m sleeping in Andy’s bed.”  Though that idea doesn’t seem too appealing as there’s a pile of just-cleaned laundry sitting on the bed.   
    
“Well, that is one option,” then Novak glances toward his own bed, tidy and made.   
    
Ernie follows Novak’s look and shakes his head.  “Wouldn’t that tell everyone that we’re actually a couple, as opposed to the jokes on the subject?”   
    
“If Rafa and Andy can share a bed, what is the difference?”  Novak tries to play innocent with this comment but is more interested in hearing Ernie explain.   
    
“With them, it’s innocent.  They’re the twins, after all.  Not so if it’s us.”   
    
Novak chuckles at that train of thought, then exaggerates lying down on his bed, propping himself up on his elbows as he asks in a sultry voice, “You think you can’t resist me?”   
    
Ernie glares at the challenge being put forth.  Novak seems to have taken what Ernie said as basically a dare.  “Do you seriously have the karaoke DVD?”   
    
“I do.”   
    
“Then no.  You were wearing a white dress shirt and grey sweater-vest that day, looking even preppier than usual.  When you were yelling and otherwise destroying that song, I…let’s just say that if we hadn’t been trying to get Marin onto the stage, I would have dragged you out of the party and ravaged you.”   
    
Novak stops playing around and falls flat on the mattress.  “Are you serious?”   
    
“Yes.”  Ernie sits on the far corner, dropping his hand on Novak’s ankle.  “If you ask my friends back home, I’ve always been rather impatient.  I am willing to slow it down a bit but…” His hand travels underneath Novak’s pants, wrapping around his calf.  “You’re a bit of a tease.”   
    
“Do you need to see the performance in order to take action?  The remote is sitting on Andy’s desk all the way over there,” Novak extending his arm to embellish the distance.   
    
“You’re right.  That is oh so far away,” Ernie smiling wickedly as he crawls his way up Novak’s body until he’s hovering tantalizingly close to his mouth.  “Better?”   
    
Novak takes his outstretched arm and sneaks his fingers under the hem of Ernie’s tee.  “Better off if you lose the shirt.”    
    
Ernie backs up just enough to allow Novak to get the shirt over his head.  He wriggles out the rest of the way then swoops down to capture Novak’s bottom lip between his teeth.  Ernie backs away to hiss, “I can play this game just as well.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael barely makes it into the dorm building when he hears someone say, "I knew you weren't putting out but you couldn't give him your leftovers?"   
    
Robin.  Rafael turns toward the RA office, completely confused.  "What?"   
    
"Two full years of getting no action.  I knew Andy was a bit desperate from his drunken rambling to _me_ but damn, I understand why.  Now that he's actually gotten some play, from the legend that is Marat no less, he's going to leave you behind.  You won't have your sheepdog to follow you much longer."   
    
Walk away.  Rafael can't figure what the hell Robin is babbling about but he's clearly being goaded.  Roddick sitting behind Robin and shaking his head confirms Rafael's suspicion.   
    
Rafael makes quick work of the stairs so he can find out.  When he arrives in the main room, there’s a note on his door.  In Richard’s handwriting, it says _‘playing roommate swap tonight. gamer is with you.  please keep door unlocked’._   
    
When Rafael enters, he finds Andy sitting on his bed watching a movie.  He looks at the television and is relieved to discover Andy is watching and enjoying a comedy.  “Hey, man.  I heard that you had fun with Marat.”   
    
“Your roommate is an idiot but, reluctantly, I’m glad he didn’t tell me the truth.”   
    
“Where _is_ he?”   
    
“He’s still in the suite – I know because I locked him out of this room.”  Andy looks to the door, realizing Richard couldn’t be in the main room.  “Who told you?”   
    
“Robin.”   
    
Andy shakes his head.  “Figures.  Give Robin one piece of information and he can’t wait for the absolute first chance to throw it in your face.”   
    
“How was the date?”   
    
“The entire evening, I was waiting for the angle.  Waiting for him to wake up and realize that I was the one standing in front of him.  That I was completely turned on by us being so close together as he was leaning in so we could hear over the music and assuming he's going to laugh at me at any moment.  Then I started asking questions and he kissed me and I realized it was a precarious situation.  _He_ was just as bad as I was.”   
    
“Wow.”   
    
“I’ve been listening to Novak and Richie and they’re absolutely convinced that I don’t think about sex, much less have any chance of getting laid.  It’s a bit of a buzzkill.”  Andy leans back against the wall, no longer paying attention to the movie.  “I could have gotten laid tonight if I’d kept talking in his ear and played his game.  Believe me, I fucking think about it.  I think about how I got used over and over, how I managed to convince myself he wasn’t going back to his pretty girlfriend every single fucking time.  I’m fucking telling Richie about trusting Roddick and I’m even worse than he is!”   
    
Rafael had suspected that the evening when Andy got drunk would soon come back in the picture.  There’s this anger lingering from the situation with the high school prom that he hasn’t gotten over.  “Sounds like you’re going to the punching bag before the soccer game.”   
    
“Yup.”  Andy lets out a sigh, then asks, “How’d your date with David turn out?”   
    
Rafael really doesn’t want to talk about David right now, especially since Andy only asked to draw attention away from himself.  So Rafael decides to tell a half-truth. “It was fun.  Need to do it again sometime.”   
    
“David is a good guy.”  Andy gives a sideward glance toward Rafael.  "Uh huh.  Okay then."   
    
Rafael gives a slight smile, though he suspects Andy already knows the truth because he is just that good at reading him.  Finally, he says, “You’re not doing a second date with Marat?”   
    
“I could probably _get_ the date but I’m better off not.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Thank you for keeping me from sleeping on the couch,” Richard says as he awkwardly stands in Marin and Ernie’s room.   
    
Marin says, “No problem.  Though I did like Andy’s sneak attack.  You never had a chance.”   
    
“I would have let him in the room.  Always do.  But he wanted a hideout so my room became that.”  Richard looks around the room, realizing he’s never set foot in here.  It is easy to tell Ernie and Marin are a mismatched pair; an imaginary line separates the neat side from the cluttered side.  “His messiness must drive you crazy.”   
    
Marin chuckles.  “Among other things.”   
    
“Rafa has piles of stuff but he’s very organized.  Actually, we both are, though I can get messy if I get too involved in my work.  My notes make absolutely no sense to anyone else, which I suppose is a good way to keep others who skip class from borrowing them.”   
    
“Why are you telling me this?”   
    
“I don’t know.  You were the one trying to study me.  Just giving you material to aid in your portrait.”  Richard sits on Ernie’s bed, frowning when his foot hits assorted scraps under the bed.  He’s still focused on that, moving his foot then his hand under the bed frame, when he says, “I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.  I was just trying to help but I guess everything backfired.”   
    
Marin isn’t sure if the junk is distracting Richard or he’s nervous about starting this conversation.  He says, “It’s not… why _are_ you insisting on helping me?  I don’t need it.”   
    
Instead of answering what seems to be a fair question, Richard stops worrying about Ernie’s mess and slides under the blanket as he attempts to fall asleep.  Just when Marin has given up on any further conversation, Richard turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling as he says, “If you’re working with Professor Federer to wind me up, mission accomplished.  It’s just that Evgeny keeps asking me what he did wrong and I honestly don’t know.  He guesses it is because you’re too smart and it seems as likely an assumption as any so I didn’t dissuade him.  I only agreed to the tutoring so you two would be around each other but I’m now working with the rest of his suite because at least _one_ person appreciates my work.”   
    
Even though Richard didn’t really answer, Marin speaks as if he did.  “I will be fine.  You have nothing to worry about regarding Professor Federer.  I’m gathering information so I can make an educated decision.  At the lecture he held the other evening, I spoke to upperclassmen in the chemistry department and asked questions about him.  He is well-respected so I am not jumping in blindly, as you seem to believe.”   
    
“Fine,” the one word sounding snippy, as if he wants to say so much worse.  Richard takes a deep breath, then tilts his head and stares Marin down as he states, “I probably would have been better off on the couch but I’m not moving because, ultimately, that's exactly what you want.  Keep in mind, though, you still owe me.  I am cashing in pretty soon so you’ll then have a much better reason to spite me, better than _anything_ you’ve conjured up,” then turns away and throws the blanket over his head.    
    
* * * * *   
    
Novak glances at the clock, squinting to see the time.  He doesn't really want to get up, would rather play with the mound of curls between his fingers, but they're heading to breakfast off-campus in about a half hour.   
    
"Good morning," Ernie murmurs, apparently having been awake for awhile himself.  "I wish we didn't have to get out of bed.  I like sleeping in on Sundays, especially under this nice warm quilt," kissing Novak's neck, "and next to this nice warm body."   
    
"It's Soccer Sunday," but Novak can't deny Ernie's argument sounds better with every touch.   
    
There's a knock at the room, followed by a low, "Nole?" before Rafael slowly opens the door.   
    
"Don't I get any privacy?" Novak asks, pulling the quilt over Ernie's head just before Rafael can see anything.   
    
Rafael steps in the room.  “The door was unlocked.  Figured Andy woke you up, considering the number of times he’s entered in the last hour.  Speaking of, so him and Marat?”   
    
Novak grins.  "Yup.  If you were trying to get him to be popular, well done.  Andy will claim he didn't enjoy it but total lie."   
    
"I have no doubt about that, though he was still a nervous wreck during the party.  Right now, he's on the phone with Janko and laughing at how he doesn't believe what happened either."   
    
"Janko called?  Is he bailing?"   
    
Rafael shakes his head.  "Don't think so.  He was returning Richie's call from last night, probably figuring _he_ would bail on today, and I decided to tell him about Marat, forcing Andy onto the phone.  Janko says he's glad he'll finally get to meet Ernie so can you tell him stop goofing around," picking up a textbook on Andy's desk, "and get ready," slamming the book against a flat spot of the bed precariously close to someone’s foot, "before anyone can change their minds?"   
 


	13. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddick reminds Richie about payback for Federer, Rafa tries to push Andy back toward Marat, Ernie tries to prank Novak .

 “We’re running out of time,” Roddick says as soon as he opens his door for Richard, then yanks him by the arm into the room and shoves him against the wall.    
    
“Ow.  Good evening to you, too.  I thought we were past the rough stuff.”  Richard grabs onto the front of Roddick’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss.  “But it’s never a bad thing.”   
    
Roddick initially gives in, then pushes Richard back.  “ _That_ we have time.  No, I mean more long term.  I’m supposed to graduate in December.  If we’re going to get Federer good, we need a plan.”   
    
“We can do both,” Richard punctuating that with a smile.  Roddick rolls his eyes then walks over to his desk and sits on the edge.  The sudden distance straightens Richard up and he says seriously, “Nothing came from the rumors involving Stan, although I suspect Professor Henman is getting more annoyed with Federer by the minute.”   
  
“But he hooks up with students, promising better grades,” Roddick maintains.  “I can’t be the only one he’s pulled that on.”    
  
“True, but it’s only hearsay.  You’re the only one I’m sure of… does Henman know?”   
    
“Of course not.  It happened a year and a half ago!  I’m not interested in rehashing the details in a hearing and humiliating myself for the whole university.  There's a reason I had to be stinking drunk to tell _you._ "   
    
Richard continues, "You had to be stinking drunk to confront Federer about what he did in the first place."   
    
"Exactly!We both know he'd bring that up - and be totally right.  If there was someone else…”   
    
“I have three guys who owe me favors.  One of them, Evgeny, might be his type.”  Richard shakes his head, disgusted he even said that out loud.  “No, I’m not prostituting someone to get back at King Fed.  If I have to ask Leo or Thomaz for something, let it be breaking into his office.  Better yet, distracting him so _I_ can get to his files.”   
    
Roddick raises an eyebrow, then asks, “What do you expect to find in there?  We raided his office last semester but you didn’t mention anything then about getting to his files.”   
    
“I don’t know.”  Richard crosses his arms over his chest and stares down.  Then he glances up, eyes locking in on Roddick as he admits, “Maybe you’re not the only one convinced Federer likes replaying the same mind games.”   
    
Roddick gives a sideward glance, hoping for elaboration, then relents and says, “Get over here.”   
    
Richard reluctantly approaches, sitting next to Roddick on the desk.  He says, “I promise I will come up with something,” kisses the back of Roddick’s ear and whispers, “in the meantime, let’s enjoy this time.”   
    
“You better have a plan so that I don't mind you having your way with me.”   
    
Richard chuckles lightly, then hisses, "You're too turned on to throw me out."   
    
"I hate when you're right."   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael realizes he should be happy for Andy.  As a side effect of his evening with Marat, the guys from the Russian suite have been sending invites to other parties.  This essentially means Rafael doesn’t have to worry about fixing Andy up anymore, even if Andy has turned down the first two weekly events.   
    
The third time isn’t as simple.  Rafael and Andy have just returned from their morning workout when there’s a knock at the door.  Andy, being closer to the door, gives a quick glance through the peephole and shrugs.  “Probably looking for Ernie.”    
  
Andy opens the door to find Marat’s sister Dinara, who pushes him back in the suite and states, “You are showing up to the next party.”   
    
“What?  No, that is a terrible idea.”   
    
“My brother has been off since that party.  He has lost his groove and I couldn’t be happier.  I need you to stay around.”   
    
Andy shakes his head.  “I can’t do it.  I told him why that night.”   
    
“Yeah, I know about that from Dima’s video of the evening but… okay, actually here’s what you can do.  You show up at the party, keeping your distance and acting aloof and see if he gravitates towards you anyway.  If, after that, you still feel the same way, let me record your voice so I can torture him at a later date, you no longer have to attend, and we’ll call it even.”   
    
Rafael interrupts to ask, “There’s video of that party?”   
    
Dinara replies, “The idiot records _everything._ I’ll email you the link.”  Rafael smiles at that information but Andy cringes.  “I’d better get going…”   
  
As Andy leads her out, Rafael says, “Don’t worry.  I’ll make sure he’s there.”    
  
“Thank you,” Dinara says just before Andy shuts the door on her.   
    
Rafael laughs as Andy glares coldly at him.  Then just as suddenly, Andy breaks out into a grin.  Rafael backs away, realizing there’s a devilish plot forming and he’s gone too far.  Sure enough, Andy announces, “Don’t you worry.  I will have a date of my own for that night and you will have to deal with the consequences.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Hey Marin,” Ernie says upon entering his room the next morning.  “I need you to do a small favor.  Five minutes, tops.”   
    
“What type of favor?” Marin had been getting ready to leave but he has time and Ernie seems so excited.   
    
“You know how the others pull pranks and dares on each other?”  Marin nods, wondering warily what has already transpired to lead to this favor.  Ernie beams then explains, “Novak is in the shower right now.  He may suspect that I will eventually pull a prank on him.  If _you_ do it, he’d be taken by surprise.”   
    
Marin says, “What exactly do you have in mind?”   
    
“Steal everything from the bathroom.  He will immediately ask who it is so you speak.  Pretend to wash your hands and take his stuff while the water is running.  Richie is watching some boring National Geographic documentary so will be able to witness my ingenuity and be totally impressed.”   
    
While Marin doesn’t care about that angle, he does like the idea of being involved in this particular prank.  “Okay.  Five minutes.”  He waits for Ernie to leave the room, distracting Richard about something, then slips past and enters the bathroom.   
    
Just as Ernie predicted, Novak wanted to know who entered, slight paranoia in his voice.  When he found out it was Marin, his voice was calm then asked about dinner plans.  Marin found it easy to say he was free after his last class as he gathered together the towels and clothes, then excused himself by saying he had to rush to class.   
    
Ernie has his eye on Marin as he exits the bathroom to drop the belongings by their door, then says aloud to Richard, “You are going to be so proud.”   
    
Richard looks over his shoulder at Marin, then shakes his head.  “Nice try, but you picked the wrong person for this stunt.”   
    
Ernie exclaims, “What?  No.  Novak thinks _I’m_ doing it but he wouldn’t suspect the quiet one!”   
    
Richard shakes his head.  “Oh I understand how you concocted the plan.  That’s not the problem.”   
    
There’s something about Richard’s rather insistent tone that downright aggravates Marin.  The words are out of Marin’s mouth before he even realizes it.  “You’re not always right.”  Ernie and Richard turn around, both stunned by the statement, and Marin tries to take it back.  “No, I didn’t mean it that way.”   
    
Richard says, “Don’t apologize.  That’s called speaking your mind, something you don’t seem to do often enough.”  It’s that same cold tone from when Richard stayed in Marin’s room two weeks ago.   
    
Ernie glances from Marin to Richard, noticing the tension filling the space between them, then says softly, “What _is_ the problem with the prank?”   
    
Before Richard gets a chance to answer, Novak steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked.  Upon spotting Ernie, he makes a show of smothering him in a bear hug and whispers, “Nice try, freshman.”  Then he spots Marin and the pile, walks over to pick up his belongings before returning to the bathroom.   
    
Ernie wrings out the bottom of his shirt as Richard explains, “Mario and Janko did that to Novak his first semester.  Except Novak saw me around as well, assumed I was the mastermind, and calmly asked me to strip as well and walk out into the hallway together.  I was not liking that prospect, being just a bystander, so Mario and Janko had to admit everything and ruin the prank.  Then again, maybe asking _you_ to get naked with Novak isn’t a deterrent, especially if you’ve already seen the goods when you hooked up…”   
    
“Hey!” Ernie protests.  “We didn’t have sex that night!”   
    
Richard finishes, “…but I sure as hell don’t want to see any more than I've already been forced to see.”  He snaps his fingers, then faces Marin.  “I now know what I want as payment regarding the tutoring.  I heard you say to Novak you were free after class today.  Perfect.  I’ll wait for you after chemistry lecture,” then stops the DVD and retreats to his room, muttering, “So much to do.”   
    
Marin and Ernie exchange looks.  Ernie asks, “What the hell just happened?”   
    
“Somehow, your prank on Novak turned into Richie thinking of something that would be in my version of hell.  He’s not going to have me in the hallway, naked or wearing a dress!”  Marin notices Richard hasn’t shut the door to his room.  “I’m going to try to get answers.”   
    
Marin stalks toward Richard’s room.  Just as he gets to the door, he hears Richard say in a concerned tone, “Rafa, why are you doing this?”   
    
“I need to know!” Rafael insists.    
    
Marin pushes the door open, Ernie close behind, to find Richard standing while Rafael sits at his computer, both watching the screen intently.  Richard says, “I know it’s something that neither of us believe truly happened but this is a bad idea.  Andy is right to dislike this being recorded… Oh my!  He and Marat are actually pretty hot together.  That’s how he’s getting those invites!”   
    
Rafael says, “His sister said Marat was thrown by the rejection.  I have watched this five times and I still don’t believe it.  Keep it going and Andy says something that I’ve written down.”  He points to a sheet of paper, then gestures for Marin and Ernie to see the video.  Ernie hangs back, having already seen this in person, but Marin does walk in.   
    
Richard reads aloud, “ _‘I want you so badly but I can see this is just like every other mistake I've made and I can't do it.  I hope you got what you wanted out of tonight.’_   Ugh.  No wonder Andy got annoyed.  I wouldn’t want anyone to record me like that.”   
    
Rafael resets the clip for Marin to see, then turns to Richard, surprised he’s agreeing with Andy.  “Really?  So if I, hypothetically, figured a way to sneak a spycam into Roddick’s room and posted your ‘innocent’ activities for everyone to see…”    
    
“If you, hypothetically, figured out a way to do that, you’d also need to figure out a way to deal with telling your family why you got kicked out of the dorm as well as dealing with me never speaking to you again.   I don’t think you would betray me but, then again, I clearly would have misjudged your character if you really carried that out.  In that hypothetical situation.”   
    
Rafael nods, then returns his focus to the computer.  He says, “After I forced Andy to go to this party, he said I shouldn’t worry, that he’ll have a date, and I’ll have to deal with the consequences.  But now,” pointing to the paper.  “I think I should worry.”   
    
“You are right to worry,” Marin says, then chuckles.  “He basically said that you’re going to be his date.”   
    
“No.”  Rafael swivels in the chair, looking to Richard to dismiss that idea.   
    
However, Marin’s guess sounds completely logical to Richard and he can’t help but smile.  “Yup.  That sounds like Andy.  I hope David doesn’t get bothered about the triangle being completed.”   
    
"Shut up.  You know the deal with David."   
    
"Yeah and you also said you think Andy knows that there's nothing there between you and David either.  So stop pretending otherwise, suck it up and hope Andy kisses you the way he's kissing Marat."  Richard shakes his head, turns around to grab his books and mutters to himself, "I cannot believe I actually can say that and have it possibly come _true!_ "    
 


	14. Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's plotting helps Marin regarding Evgeny but gets ruined thanks to Professor Federer; Andy worries about Rafa while Feli doesn't really help matters.

When Chemistry class lets out on Friday, Marin prepares for doom.  He normally rushes out of class or goes to speak to Professor Federer but, figuring Richard would be waiting in the lobby, Marin takes his time gathering his belongings.   
    
“Marin.”  He tries not to smile at the sound of Evgeny’s voice.  Since Marin ended his role in the tutoring, their paths have rarely crossed.  He wouldn’t have been surprised if that had been enough for Evgeny to move on.  Evgeny waits for Marin to make his way up the stairs then follows in step with him and talks quickly.  “I’m glad to catch you.  I’m taking that required English class and an assignment for the semester is to fill up a journal.  I was having trouble with this so the professor recommended attending a poetry reading.  Leo laughed at the idea but I was thinking maybe if you weren’t busy…”   
    
“Ye…”  Marin catches himself just before immediately jumping to say yes.  He doesn’t actually know if he can accept.  “Actually, Richie is cashing in on the tutoring favor right now so I have no idea what my plans tonight will be.”   
    
“Oh.  Okay.”  Evgeny opens the door to exit the lecture room, then waves to Roddick sitting in a chair, muttering, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him outside of the dorm.”  To Marin, he says, “It starts 8 o’clock at Harriman.  Hopefully, he’ll let you go.  Got to get across the campus for a meeting.”   
    
Roddick had been observant enough to see them walk out together and his jaw drops.  When Evgeny is gone, Roddick rushes over and holds his hand out for a high-five.  “Way to go!”   
    
Marin shakes his head but he can’t hold back a smile.  “I wish.” He gives a faint tap to Roddick’s palm then looks around.  No sign of Richard.  “Hmm, that’s strange.  He’s not here.”  Marin turns back to Roddick, asking, “What brings you out here?  I thought you didn’t have class on Friday.”   
    
The question has Roddick realizing it seems strange to be waiting here with everyone already gone from the Chemistry class.  “I have absolutely no reason for being here.  None at all.”  He has his cell in his hand, an earlier text on the screen, but he shakes his head.  “I was just passing the time and found this seat… Looking for someone?”   
    
“Yeah.  You?”   
    
The RA says reluctantly, “Yeah.  Don’t know where he is.”  Roddick looks back at his cell then walks away to make a call.   
    
Professor Federer exits the lecture hall and calls out, “If it isn’t Andy Roddick.”  Marin stays back, not sure if it should be known he knows Roddick or not.   
    
Roddick shuts his phone.  “Hello, sir,” he mumbles, his eyes shifting around.  Marin ducks in the doorway of the lecture hall on the opposite side of the lobby.  Roddick has always seemed so confident so this change in attitude is a confusing sight.  “Was just waiting for someone.”   
    
“I haven’t seen you around this semester.  I assumed you had graduated.”   
    
“No, your class pushed back my graduation to December.”   
    
Federer nods.  “It is a pity that you feel that I deliberately tried to hold you back.”  The professor looks around, sees the area has cleared out, then places a hand on Roddick’s waist and closes the space between them to whisper, “But if you believed throwing yourself at me was going to solve your poor grades issue, I am sorry.  I did think we had something but, to me, it wasn’t about grades as much as an attractive guy throwing himself at me.  I’m only human.”  Federer backs up, gives a smile, then walks away.   
    
Roddick lets out a loud sigh, then turns and remembers there’s an audience.  He cringes, watching as Marin hesitantly approaches.  Marin says, “Are you okay?  You look shaken.”   
    
“I’ll deal.”  Roddick lets out a deep breath, then says, “I hate that guy.”   
    
Marin stares down at the floor.  He doesn’t really know the RA very well but he’s been told enough regarding Professor Federer from others in the suite and it just might help get rid of the awkwardness.  “Were you recruited?”   
    
Roddick tilts his head, surprised by the question.  “No, I’m not a pet like you.  Needed a C in the class to get accepted into another class, got a D, went to his office to argue my case.  He tells me that he imagines I’d do a pretty good striptease and, well…”   
    
Marin imagines he probably should have let Roddick finish – especially since the details could be quite seedy – but a word thrown in captures his attention.  When Marin attends Federer’s evening lectures, he keeps hearing the upperclassmen calling him Federer’s new pet.  “I keep hearing that word and it’s getting rather weird.  Do you mean as in teacher’s pet?”   
    
“Sort of.  It… who are you waiting for?”  Marin is thrown by the change in subject but it only makes Roddick angrier as he growls, “I should have fucking figured.”   
    
“What…” Marin doesn’t get the question out as Roddick sees Richard enter the building and storms toward him.   
    
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Roddick snaps.   
    
“Er, sorry I’m late,” Richard says, trying to deflect the anger.  “This is very important and you should know…”   
    
Roddick cuts him off, “I should have figured it out sooner.  You are so fucking manipulative.  You wanted me to run into Professor Federer and make sure that Marin heard everything so that there’s a source other than you to say that he shouldn’t be in that honors program.”  Richard shakes his head furiously but Roddick presses on.  “I would never use someone the way you just did to me.  You don’t care, never did, and I can’t believe I was so damn stupid.”   
    
Roddick tries to storm off but Richard grabs onto his arm.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I would never do that to you.  Yes, I wanted you and Marin both to be here but not…”   
    
“Thank you for at least being honest about _something_.  Now let go of me!”   
    
Richard grabs on tighter and finishes his sentence.  “But not for a run-in with Professor Federer!  You’re calling me manipulative and you,” nodding toward Marin, “think I boss everyone around and he,” gesturing to the lecture room in reference to Professor Federer, “has nearly the entire chemistry department thinking I’m delusional because everyone believes he is so great!”   
    
“We bonded over that idiot and we’re supposed to plan payback but maybe you’re setting me up in the process for this ultimate plan and I never meant anything to you…”   
    
Richard drops Roddick’s hand as if he’d gotten scalded.  “Are you kidding?  Do you really think I’m still with you because of _him_?”   
    
Roddick looks to Marin, then says sarcastically, “I cannot believe you even admitted you were with me in front of one of your friends.”   
    
“He’s not one of my friends,” Richard says automatically, then bows his head and slumps his shoulders as he mutters apologetically, “Not the point and not what I meant, either.”   
    
The RA takes two steps back, glares coldly at the Frenchman and snaps, “Then what the hell _do_ you mean?!”  Roddick crosses his arms; his whole demeanor is frosty, demanding answers that Richard has likely dodged before.  When a minute passes and there’s no response, Roddick says, “Forget it.  I guess I’m not worthy of getting any response from you,” then heads toward the exit.   
    
Marin turns to Richard, who watches Roddick leave as he tries to get the words out.  When the doors open, Richard says softly, “I have trouble trusting _anyone_ , not just you.”   
    
However, Roddick is too far away to hear that.  Marin can, though, and it is automatic when he rushes toward the exit and shouts out, “Stop!” but Roddick ignores him.  It’s not the voice Roddick had wanted to hear so Marin is hardly surprised.   
    
Richard looks toward the lecture room that had been full just minutes before.  He storms into the room, the door hitting the wall hard.  Marin follows him inside.  Richard stops in place as he notices the room is empty, all the anger dissipating.   
    
“Why am I here?” Marin mutters to himself.  That is clearly a fight he shouldn’t have heard.  Then it clicks exactly what he can do.  He walks over, standing in front of Richard, and asks more firmly, “Why am I here?  You need a favor from me which apparently somehow involves Roddick.  What was the favor?”   
    
Richard looks up at Marin, looking so lost, and utters, “I let this go too far.”   
    
“Does it have some connection to Professor Federer hitting on him?”   
    
“He _what_?!”  Richard sits down in a seat in the back row, shaking his head.  “I really shouldn’t be surprised by anything that man does.  No, not about that but at least I know why Roddick believes I set this up.  It’s a good thing Federer isn’t here or else… I don’t know what I’d do but he would pay!”   
    
Even though Richard seems stunned by Federer’s action, it’s not the same type of shock Marin felt minutes earlier witnessing that conversation.  Marin has a hunch and says so.  “But you seem to have known that something has happened between them before, which is why you started the rumor regarding Stan.”    
    
Richard nods, then lets out sigh and runs his fingers through his hair as he mutters, “I should have told him.  I wanted to tell him today and for you to be there when I did.”   
    
“Look, obviously, Federer is not exactly good about… wait, what?”  Marin sits down next to Richard, carefully watching him.    
  
“That was the favor.  See, there are two different problems but both have the same solution.  I need to be honest about the past but, as you just witnessed, I can’t seem to quite get there.”     
  
“No, that’s not the favor,” Marin says rather insistently.  It is time to bring out a plan that might make sense to Richard.  “How about the favor is that Roddick has to hear what you say to me?  Record it.”   
    
“Are you serious?” Richard tilts his head toward Marin, eyeing him with trepidation.  “I don’t think so…”   
    
“You said to Rafa that if he tried to record you, then he would no longer be your friend.  You just told Roddick that I am not your friend.  Therefore, I can record you with no problem.”  Marin realizes in this moment that the suite has rubbed off on him more than he would like because he's amazed he came up with such a weird idea.   
  
Richard calculates if what Marin just said fits in a logical sense, then shakes his head.  “If you ever take computational logic, you will realize that is not quite how… would you mind if I get drunk to have that conversation with you?  I’ll bring it to the room while everyone else is at Marat’s party tomorrow night.  I’d say tonight but you have a poetry reading to attend.”   
    
“I suppose that’s okay…" Marin stops talking as he realizes something.  "How do you know about the poetry reading?”   
    
“Somebody may have been complaining about poetry at the tutoring session and, once the rest of the group left, somebody else may have said that you would have time tonight to suffer with that someone.”   
    
“Wow.  You couldn’t resist meddling again.”   
    
“Did you really think I wouldn’t meddle just because you told me not to meddle?”   
    
“You’re complaining about _my_ logic?”   
    
Richard chuckles at how put-upon Marin sounds at that, then accurately answers, "If I didn't meddle, you would still be hiding from him and Evgeny would still think he did something wrong.  In other words, you're welcome."   
    
* * * * *   
    
Novak has known Andy long enough to know when something is nagging at him.  Ever since he was forced by Rafael to go to Marat’s next party, Andy has been preoccupied.  He hasn’t gotten up early to work out for two consecutive days, not even doing sit-ups in the room.  When it gets later in the semester and there’s more homework, Andy has been known to slack off but not an issue yet.  Novak appreciates getting the sleep but is aware this isn’t quite right.   
    
The last straw comes on Friday evening.  Novak is on the couch, watching the news for an assignment, when Andy walks in with a pint of ice cream.  Rich ice cream, not some healthy frozen yogurt, but something with caramel and nuts and chocolate… this is bad.  While it is sometimes possible to convince Andy into unhealthy habits (such as the birthday cake), for Andy to do it unprovoked is cause for concern.   
    
“What are you doing?” Novak says, inspecting Andy carefully as he sets the container down then looks for a spoon in the main drawer.   
    
“Don’t look at me like that,” Andy snaps, even though he can’t see since his back is to Novak.  “I just need a quiet evening.  I’ll be okay tomorrow.”   
    
“Rafa is at work and Richie hasn’t been home yet so the video games are off-limits.”  Novak suspects that had been Andy’s plan, even though the ice cream throws everything off.  He doesn’t usually eat and play.   
    
Andy nods in reply, then collapses down on the couch at the far end and stretches his legs out.  Novak shakes his head, then asks, “What’s wrong?”   
    
“Rafa is too interested in this damn party.”   
  
“Is he your date for that evening?”    
  
“Of course he is.  Rafa has been teasing about the video of Marat and me kissing.  I can’t help that it exists but I wish he would shut the hell up.  It doesn’t help matters that Robin has been needling him for weeks.”   
    
Novak narrows his eyes, trying to interpret this sudden mention of Robin to this conversation.  “Why do you care what Robin says about _anything_?”   
    
Andy shrugs.  “I don’t care _in general,_ Nole.  I care about Rafa getting provoked and doing something he shouldn’t.”   
    
"Rafa's got David.  Maybe now that he's occupied…”   
    
“David is not in the picture.”  Andy finally takes a bite of the ice cream, the dripping syrup tempting Novak to lunge at him right now.   
  
Novak waits for Andy to grab a second spoonful – and for his own mouth to stop watering – before asking, “Are you certain about that?  They’re working late tonight…”    
  
“Yeah and they’ve worked together late shifts for nearly a year.  If they _are_ together, it doesn’t matter regarding the party.”   
    
“Oh really?  You don’t get jealous over all of the hot Spanish guys Rafa has dated…”   
    
“So?  Rafa is one of those guys as well.  They all fit together.  Even David, despite being less occupied with his appearance than Rafa's previous guys, is in excellent physical shape.”   
    
Novak grins.  “You think Rafa is hot?”  For as long as Novak has known Andy, he's tried to get Andy to admit _anything_ regarding Rafael.  Andy claims he's not interested but Novak doesn't really know what it would look like if Andy _was_ interested.   
    
“I can admit that he is good-looking without it meaning anything.  You are drawn to guys with goofy curly hair.  Thankfully, I was excluded from that when I had that look last year…”   
    
“What I mean is that I have no idea what you consider hot.  You know everyone else’s type…”   
  
Andy continues on.  “Richie seems to like those in position of power.  Ernie is drawn to crazy guys, clearly.”    
  
Novak mock-protests, “Hey!”   
    
“Marin probably gravitates towards pretty popular jocks if Evgeny is any indication and Rafa likes dramatic Spanish guys.”   
    
“And you?”   
  
Andy lets out a loud sigh then says, “I’m drawn to guys who are nothing but trouble.  This Marat situation has trouble written all over it.”    
  
* * * * *   
    
“I appreciate that you came to the reading,” Evgeny says as he and Marin walk back toward the dorm.  “Everyone else thought it was dumb…”   
    
“No, it is good to experience something different.  As long as I didn’t have to get on that stage.” Marin cringes at that slip of the tongue.  He’d been able to keep Evgeny from remembering their last time hanging out, when Marin showed just how much a dork he was.   
    
Evgeny smiles at Marin’s reaction.  “Yeah, you know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you regarding Karaoke Night.  You left so fast I never did get the chance to wish you a happy birthday.”   
    
It takes Marin about two blocks of walking – nearly reaching the dorm building – to recover from that surprise.  He tries to play it off.  “Oh.  Don’t worry about that.  It was one of those birthdays it would be best to forget anyway.”   
    
“Now that’s not fair.  Turning eighteen is a big deal.  Believe me, it could have been worse.”   
    
It is easy for Marin to forget that he and Evgeny are the same age.  Both are freshmen equally out of place in a new school.  “How?”   
    
“My birthday is on Valentine’s Day.”   
    
Marin blurts out, “Seriously?”   
  
“My friends thought it would be funny to make everything in my bedroom pink.  It took _a month_ before I was able to get all of it out of the room.”   
    
Evgeny digs for his ID card to enter the dorm while Marin says under his breath, “That just might be worse.”   
    
Once inside, they head toward the mailboxes. Evgeny deals with the lock as he says, “But you’re right.  College is a time to experience something new.”  He pauses as he looks through the mail, dumping a piece of junk in the garbage, then says in a small voice, “I think I’m going to stick with the poetry readings.  I don’t know about speaking in front of everyone but it felt kind of… nice, being there.  Calming.”   
    
When Evgeny raises his head, Marin quickly turns to his own lock.  “Yeah, um, I agree.  My English professor may end up asking for poetry as well…”   
    
“Hey, man,” Ernie calls out from the first floor hallway, then rushes over.  “I was wondering where the hell you were.”  Evgeny glances toward Marin, then chuckles lightly at the interruption.  “Novak is being a pain by associating with Andy again…”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael is working on his homework during his shift in the computer lab.  It is a quiet evening and David has just ducked out for a snack run to the vending machine downstairs.   
    
He glances at the hand signing in and immediately looks up.  As he suspected, it was Feliciano's hand.  Damn it.   
    
“Hi," Rafael squeaks out, then quickly glances back to the computer monitor.   
    
Feliciano smiles brightly.  “Hola, Rafa.  I thought David was working tonight."   
    
"He'll be right back," Rafael says curtly.   
    
"Rafito, don't be like that..."   
    
"Don't tell me what to do.  After all, I'm apparently too immature to deal with someone like you."   
    
Feliciano mutters under his breath, "I was such an idiot to put up with this."   
    
"Excuse me?"   
    
"I really should have figured out how young you are.  Juanqui once told me about Professor Federer's interest in you.  At the time I thought it was cool because you're in the comp sci department, not chem, but it was really a dead giveaway.  Federer likes his prodigal pets after all."   
    
Rafael doesn't want to look at Feliciano.  He realizes at this point that _he_ was the idiot for believing Feliciano cared about him.  That he can picture Fernando's arm wrapped comfortably around Feliciano right now, the perfect image that was never quite the case when Rafael was involved.   
    
Feliciano does eventually get the message and changes the subject.  "Oh since you're here though, there's something else.  The last time I walked into the office, Juanqui was grilling Richie about your friend Andy."   
    
Rafael chuckles, having forgotten about the chemistry department knowing about Marat's kink.  "Oh yeah.  Strange combination."   
    
"So Andy is going to Marat's next party with _you_ as his date?"   
    
"I'm basically a buffer.  Marat's sister begged him to attend."   
    
Feliciano shrugs at that information.  "You know it's going to take _a lot_ to keep Marat away from him, if that's the goal.  You have to be quite suggestive..."   
    
Rafael snaps, "You mean I should tease Andy the way you teased me?  No, how about if I spout romantic nonsense and see if Andy will swoon over that the way I did over you?"    
    
Rafael's anger drains when he sees David standing at the door, awkwardly holding two bottles of water and two bags of corn chips.  Feliciano also looks that way.  David ducks his head, setting the water and chips on the table before heading to his post in the back of the lab.   
    
"David?"   
    
David mutters, "I don't want anything to do with the games you two are playing any longer." 


	15. Didn't Know That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa tries to impress Andy for their fake date but trouble is looming; the favor between Marin and Richie finally takes place.

“This is going to knock him out,” Rafael says as he emerges from his room wearing a white fitted long-sleeved shirt and grey slacks.  “Andy thinks he has the upper hand here but he doesn’t know me in date mode.”   
    
Marin is trying to watch a movie but Novak is sitting on the couch watching Rafael’s show.  Novak answers, “One, very nice.  Though two, it’s pretty safe to say at this point Andy perfectly well knows about you on a date.  He’s certainly has heard enough of the details.”   
    
“But he has yet to _experience_ those details,” then Rafael heads back to his room.   
    
Marin turns to Novak and says, “This sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”   
    
Novak nods, then says in a low voice, “Both of them are stubborn, especially Rafa when his mind is on something.  No use trying to stop it because I think Andy’s going to tell Rafa off before the night is over and I hope Ernie or I catch it… you’re welcome to attend if you wish, you know, though I’m assuming you’re not interested.”   
    
Marin looks to Rafael’s room, then speaks loud enough for him to hear as well, “I actually have plans though I have no idea when that’s supposed to occur.  Rafa, have you seen Richie?”   
    
Rafael ducks his head out, taking a moment to ponder that.  “No.  I haven’t seen him since… I think Friday morning.  Probably slept at Roddick’s.”   
    
“No, definitely not,” Marin says quickly.  “They got into a fight.  I ran into Roddick an hour ago and he's still fuming.”   
    
Novak says slowly, “You _witnessed_ this fighting?”   Rafael returns to the main room, equally stunned.   
    
“Yes.”   There’s no use hiding what he saw at this point, since Roddick's mood is a clear tip-off anyway.   
    
Novak continues, “No code words or… actually I have no idea what they do in public to send signals.  There’s never been anything suspicious prior to Andy finding out about them or anything now that I’ve been looking for signs.”   
    
Marin says, “It’s no big deal if Richie bails on tonight’s plans.  I understand that.  He wanted to cash in on that favor and I talked him into doing something he might be uncomfortable doing.”   
    
Novak desperately wants Marin to elaborate but Rafael answers first.  “That might be true but I wouldn’t be so sure,” gesturing for Marin to join him in his room.  Rafael looks through the clipboard sitting on his desk until he finds what he needs.  “I bet Richie has holed himself up in the office and isn’t even _aware_ of the time.  Ah, here’s we go.”  He sits down on the bed and punches in the number.  Rafael smiles brightly at being proven correct, then says into the receiver, “I believe my absentminded roommate has absorbed himself in work again when he’s supposed to have plans with Marin…”  When Rafael hangs up, he informs Marin, “I think he spent the night in the office but he said he’s heading to the store then coming home.  Very apologetic and very on edge, talking too fast for me to be able to get another word in.”   
    
Marin nods, realizing Richard will likely follow through regarding the need to get drunk.  That said, he asks, “How is it possible for him to have slept there?  Doesn’t security check before locking up?”   
    
“Feli told me he’s caught Richie doing that at least twice.  Then Feli used that information for hooking up purposes,” Rafael punctuating that with an impish grin.  “But you don’t tell Richie that since he thinks Feli only hooked up with Fernando in that room, not me.”   
    
There’s a knock at the door, then Novak calling out, “Andy’s home.”   
    
Marin asks Rafael, “What are you two doing, exactly?”   
    
“Watch.”  Rafael takes long strides out of his room, grabbing a jacket along the way, and yells out, “Are you ready for an experience you’ll never forget?”  He then strikes a pose against the wall, the jacket hanging over his shoulder.  “I will rock your world.”   
    
Andy rolls his eyes at Rafael’s display, then makes a beeline for his own room.  Novak is laughing hysterically and Marin can’t help but join in.   
    
Novak says, “If I were Andy right now, I’d pretend I don’t even know you.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Maybe it’s because he’s only a freshman but Ernie has had trouble understanding exactly what’s going on tonight.  There’s a weird power play taking place between the twins and it's gotten into Ernie's head, ruining his evening with Novak as a result.   
    
There is a noticeable difference in Andy’s demeanor from the first party.  Back then, he was relaxed when he had nothing to lose by hanging around Marat.  The ending to that night exhibited that Andy was in fact on edge, but he’d been able to keep his cool.  But tonight, with Rafael pretending to be his date purely to make Marat jealous, Andy looks uncomfortable.   
    
Novak was very concerned about the first party, refusing to leave Andy out of sight, but this time is different.  He’s the one edging them to the back entrance, nibbling at Ernie’s neck and making promises about later that Ernie realizes by now he won’t yet keep.   
    
Marat hasn’t even arrived at the party.  Ernie doesn’t mention to Novak that he can hear the other Russians grumbling about that.  It’s not exactly a shocker that Marat would be not-so-fashionably late but it’s ruining Dinara’s plan and the Russian Mafia suite knows it.  There have been many murderous looks exchanged between Dinara, Mikhail and Dmitry - a not-too-uncommon occurrence when plans fail involving Marat.   
    
Rafael is trying to make this scheme work.  He’s been leaning in close, smiling, telling jokes – in other words, typically charming Rafa.  Normally when the twins are hanging out, Andy chimes in with some dry comment that will turn Rafael from simple laughter to hysterics.  Usually, it just has Ernie confused.   
    
There must be _something_ different Rafael is doing this time for Andy to seem out of sorts by what seems to be typical behavior.  Andy surely must know the difference between this fake date and a real date, even if he hasn’t done the latter in two years.   
    
Dinara gets a text which causes her to frown, then she approaches Rafael and Andy.  They exchange a few words then she leads Andy away, clearly having gotten a message from Marat.  When they pass Ernie and Novak, Dinara stops to inform them, “I have it all set to record Andy’s voice, which I will make sure to play every time I can as a means to torture my brother.”   
    
Novak says, “I can tell he looks so thrilled,” then smiles innocently as Andy shoots him a look that says that Novak had better keep his eyes open tonight.   
    
Andy sounds so tired when he says, “Can you please keep Rafa entertained?  He is being especially annoying so I’d be happier not seeing him when she finishes this joke.”   
    
Novak appears confused by the question but Ernie steps in to say, “Will do.”   
    
When they’re gone, Novak asks, “What is with you tonight?  I didn’t think you’d be trying to stop me from taking you to a backroom and ravaging you.”   
    
Ernie looks to Rafael, then shakes his head.  “Something bad is going to happen and we need to be around, just in case.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Even though Richard had promised to return quickly, two hours pass and he isn’t yet home.  Marin is trying not to doze off in front of the television, the program he’d been watching long over in favor of sitcom reruns, when he’s suddenly jolted by the door slamming shut.   
    
Richard flattens against the door, looking completely exhausted.  Not surprising that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday but it appears he’s been _awake_ since then as well.  He does have what looks like a bottle in the bag at his side so at least did make the stop at the store.   
    
Marin waits for him to say something, anything, but several minutes pass without him moving from his position.  “You okay?”  Richard gives a noncommittal shrug.  Marin pulls the recorder from his pocket, holds it up and asks, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  Richard shakes his head but gestures for Marin to press the button anyway.   
    
Rafael or Novak, possibly even Andy, would know what to do.  But they've already left for the party and it'll be too late for them to deal with this when they return.  Marin supposes he can call Janko, except that would require access to someone else's room to retrieve the phone number.  Realizing how limited the options are, Marin pats down on the empty spot on the couch and asks, "What's wrong?"  Marin slips the recorder back in his pocket but does press the button, figuring it may be easier if not seeing the device.   
    
It is as if being sent in front of a firing squad but Richard reluctantly trudges over to the couch, dropping the bag by his feet.  He lies back on the couch, settling in to watch but likely preferring to fall asleep.  Marin turns back to the television to try to make this easier - or at least easier than commenting on how terrible Richard looks right now.    
    
Marin was just beginning to understand the plot of the show when a soft voice says, "I was okay when I was in my office but maybe I subconsciously knew I wanted to be nowhere near him.  So I went to the store after Rafa called, got to the dorm and, of course, he's on duty.  I spent the last forty five minutes trying to get in without him seeing me.  Finally, he got a phone call which required him to leave so I snuck in.  The thing is, I understand why he's mad at me.  I _am_ manipulative enough to think of doing something like what he concluded.  He thinks I'm incapable of feeling anything..." Richard stops speaking, as if something he said has reminded him of something else, and he furrows his brow.  When he continues speaking, there's a bitter edge to the words.  "It's exactly what _that bastard_ has always said, but they're both wrong.  In fact, if I wasn't one hundred percent certain he couldn't have known, I'd think that bastard said that to him _on purpose_ to rile me up."   
    
While most of that is clearly about Roddick, it's the venom for the other person that captures Marin's attention.  He faces Richard to ask, "You're talking about Professor Federer?"   
    
Richard nods, then adds, "He really would do that."  He turns his face into the couch cushion when he finishes by saying, "He wants to see me fail."   
    
"That sounds rather harsh."   
    
Richard stands up and heads for his room, muttering, "Be right back."  He soon emerges with two shot glasses then bends down to get the bottle of vodka out of the bag and sets everything on the table.  He kneels in front of the table, carefully pouring into both then picking up one and downing the shot before returning to the couch.  "I don't understand how people can drink this crap.  Wine, even _beer_ , is so much better."   
    
"Wine is the only alcoholic drink I've had and that’s from family gatherings," Marin admits.  Against his better instinct, he grabs the full shot glass from the table, takes a sniff then tries to drink it slowly.  He cringes at the taste, shaking his head as he exclaims, "Why did you buy that?"   
    
"Essentially because Ernie and the Russian Mafia guys are idiots.  I was hoping it’d get a person drunk quicker but it tastes terrible."  Richard sits up to refill the glasses and keeps one in his hand, debating taking the drink.  He seems almost afraid to actually do this shot, knowing he’s going to have to start talking soon.   
    
Marin decides to push this along.  He really doesn’t want to drink but he knows there’s no way he’ll be allowed to drink more than Richard either.  He makes quick work of the other shot, then slams the glass on the table – he’s seen that done in the movies and hopes it’ll make an impression.   
    
Richard raises his eyebrows at that display then laughs heartily, immediately loosening up.  He has the drink, then begins, “Professor Federer is a genius with a personal agenda.  He wants to fuck up the minds of other geniuses.  I was a naïve sixteen year old, raised by my parents around college dorms.  They’re both professors and I was always around academic types instead of kids my age.  Federer knew this, knew a lot of little things about me, and I idolized his work ethic.  As time went on, he made sure he was the _only_ voice I’d hear, even taking over my parents.  I’d believe he was right for no other reason than the fact that he’s the one making the argument.”   
    
“After hearing him with Roddick, I am beginning to see what you mean about the little comments.”   
    
“Yeah, he still does that to me.  I would rather not know what Federer had said back then to convince Roddick to do that striptease.  While I know that Andy and I initially got together because of hating that man, I kind of wish that hadn’t stayed as the bond.  I guess it was easier to say that than…”  Richard blinks, then shakes his head.  “No, this isn’t about that.  This is about King Fed.”   
    
Marin stops himself just in time before reminding Richard about the recorder.  That Roddick actually might want to hear how Richard feels about him instead of the Federer stuff.  Instead, he says, “You were talking about him taking over your brain?”   
    
“That’s one way to phrase it.  So I’m still Federer’s pet,” pausing and giving a glance to Marin to be sure he knows that word is important.  Marin nods, his suspicion confirmed regarding that word being significant.  “…for sophomore year, when Janko and Mario move in down the hall.  Janko keeps pushing me to hang out with them.  I will be the first to tell you that I didn’t have friends here, didn’t really have anyone close back home, and didn’t particularly care to have that, either.  But you met Janko, he makes a first impression.  Even _I_ knew that someone that cool shouldn’t want to hang around the awkward nerd.  His friends thought he was mad for even trying.”   
    
“I thought I was the awkward nerd in this suite,” Marin says lightly.   
    
Richard gives a slight smile before saying, “When I said I was once like you, I wasn’t exaggerating.  For once.  Janko was the one who thought there was something fishy about Federer, from a conversation with another student in the department, but I was too close to see it.  The thing is, even though Federer was the reason for my isolation, he would have this way of talking that would always convince me I was wrong.  He can sometimes still do that, actually,” then looks away as he refills the glasses and takes one.   
    
It is automatic at this point for Marin to join in, which would likely get a reaction but Richard is leaning back on the couch, staring at the ceiling with his untouched glass.   
    
“It culminated in a serious fight involving my then-roommate which Janko heard down the hall and had to hold me back before I took a swing at him.  Well, my roommate was an idiot anyway but he was saying I was crazy and, at that point, I kind of felt that way.  It wasn’t until I spent time at home after that semester that I began to realize how strongly Federer’s influence had been.  It was as if I’d been in a cult and needed to be deprogrammed.  It was my father’s idea to do the trek around Europe because he’d done it when he was my age.  That’s when I truly realized how much I’d missed.”   
    
“You trusted him,” Marin says simply.   
    
Richard nods, then tilts his head Marin’s way and sees the empty glass in his hand.  “You don’t have to drink, you know.”   
    
“Nonsense.  It was my choice.  As long as we don’t do something stupid like play Truth or Dare, all is good.  We’re staying in the suite and you look like you’re about to pass out.”   
    
“Heh.  Truth or Dare.  Best game ever.  We should play that.  I pick truth.”   
    
Marin realizes Richard has no interest in returning to the previous topic.  It’s time to humor him.  “Of course.  Okay.  Truth.  Have you been awake for thirty-eight hours straight?”   
    
“Forty one, actually.  Rafa was making a lot of noise when he was getting ready for his workout, especially when he realized Andy was sleeping in again.  Those boys.  Your turn.”  Richard finally has his shot, then gives Marin what’s supposed to be a challenging stare but is more a sign that he’s exhausted.   
    
“I’ll do one, then I’m going to sleep, something you should do as well.  I know what dare you’d choose, just so I have to pay Novak the five dollar bet.  Therefore, I pick truth.”   
    
“Actually, I wasn’t going to help him with that but… fair enough.  Have you ever fallen for someone?  Not counting this Evgeny thing because we haven't been here long enough for it to be serious, unless you're Novak and fall for someone at first sight like he did your roommate."   
    
Marin laughs, then wonders if the alcohol is making it easier to deal with questions like that.  "Yes, I have."   
    
"One-sided?"  Richard shakes his head.  "I know, technically that's two questions on one truth which is against the rules or something..."   
    
"It was one-sided," Marin offers.  "Just because I wasn't dating him doesn't make it hurt any less when getting rejected."    
    
Richard nods along, then rests his head back on the couch, appearing deep in thought.  "I wish that wasn't true but, yeah, you're right."   
    
* * * * *   
    
Andy couldn't get away from the party fast enough.  Dinara kept wanting just a few more minutes.  Andy always assumed his mum was the toughest woman he knew but she's got nothing on a vengeful little sister.   
    
He isn't sure if he was spotted by Rafael or not and he really doesn't care.  Rafael is being annoying and Andy needs to get back to the suite and away from the temptation still at the party.   
    
It isn't until Andy is just outside the dorm building that he remembers Marin dealing with Richard in the suite, the latter likely drunk while confessing something.  He stops just before the entrance, sitting on the bench.  He needs to think... or maybe just escape from the whole group.   
    
He doesn't get a chance to make the getaway.  “Andy?”   
    
It's rather sad when he'd rather hear Robin's voice than Rafael's but that's the current situation.  Still... “Please leave.”   
    
Of course, it wouldn’t be like the Swede to avoid this.  But even Robin can tell now isn’t the time to stir trouble.  There’s no hint of malice in Robin's voice when he sits down next to Andy and states, “Won’t do that.  You seem stressed."   
    
"You're not helping so go continue whatever you were doing before you spotted me."   
    
"Mind if I guess?"  Andy doesn't answer, more interested in being alone, but Robin presses on.  "Okay so Rafa has been overly interested in your personal life.  He's single now so has a lot of free time.  Rather than do the obvious and actually ask you out, he has you playing this game."   
    
"I am not interested."   
    
"He has been toying with you since the day you moved into this dorm, probably even before that but I didn't know you then.  You've always been interested but held back because he actually likes being around you and telling the truth would ruin the bliss."   
    
"I really hate you right now."   
    
"Because I'm right."   
    
"Because you're throwing what I said when I was drunk back in my face."   
    
"You're lucky I haven't told Rafa."   
    
"You've said enough already."   
    
There is a tapping of sneakers in front of Andy, then Rafael asks coldly, "What the hell is going on?" Novak had been trying to hold Rafael back but he and Ernie catch up, staying close enough to intervene just in case.   
    
Robin says, "I'm just being a shoulder to lean on.  _You_ won't deliver so _I_ will."   
    
Rafael grunts, then says, "Get up.  Fucking won't deliver.  I will knock you out."   
    
Andy shakes his head, then slowly stands up.  "You're letting Robin control everything."   
    
"Pot, meet kettle.  Why are you even talking to him?  Do you have any idea... are you actually _interested_ in Robin?" Rafael unable to hide the disgust from his voice at that thought.   
    
Robin quickly gets to his feet.  "Excuse me.  I do very well in that department, thank you very much, so you can stop talking about me as if I came out of the dumpster."   
    
"I'm talking to Andy.  So the story is that if a guy shows even a little interest, you're all over him?  You wanted me to be a buffer tonight because you thought you would throw yourself at Marat.  It’s why you let that jerk in high school continuously call you even though he had a girlfriend and even called you by her name…”   
    
Andy suddenly turns away, shaking his head as he says hurriedly, "Get the hell away from me," and tries to walk away.   
    
Rafael continues, "It’s a pattern.  I am saying this out of concern…"   
    
Nobody realizes that was the wrong thing to say until Andy shoves Rafael against the wall and stalks over until they're mere inches apart.  Andy glares coldly at Rafael as he snaps, “Concern?!  Do you have any idea what it means to go too far?  You think you’re so fucking smart about everything.  Let me tell you something, Rafael Nadal Parera.  Robin is not the devil.  He actually has been _listening_ whereas _you_ don’t!”   
    
Rafael stares at Andy, trying to figure out where he’s gone wrong. He stammers, “I’m sorry I don’t…”   
    
The anger deflates from Andy. He shakes his head, immediately wishing he hadn’t done that, and says, “No, I’m sorry. I just need some time alone. Please.” Andy looks to Novak. “Can you do that for tonight?”  Novak nods, still taken aback by everything. “Thanks,” then retreats for the building.


	16. Breaking Up the Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak tries to calm down Rafa; Marin delivers the recording to Roddick; Richie stumbles on a way to get through to Andy.

Rafael watches as Andy leaves the group, then glares coldly at Robin and growls out, “What the hell did you do?”  
  
Robin lets out a loud sigh.  “ _I_ did nothing but lend an ear.  _You_ assumed the rest.”  
  
Novak jerks on Rafael’s arm and pulls him into the building.  He says, “Come on.  Let’s head to your room.  If Richie let him near your video games, we’ll go to Ernie’s room. Until then, shut up."   
  
Ernie rushes to catch up, realizing there will likely be a need for another mediator as Novak’s patience seems to be getting thin.  Rafael has stopped just before the suite to complain so Ernie takes the opportunity to pass them both and unlock the door.  
  
Finally, Rafael snaps, “I have no idea what _we_ are even talking about, much less what I should be talking about with Andy so would you stop treating me like you do Marko and Djordje."  
  
Novak shoves Rafael into the suite and shuts the door.  He’s trying his hardest to keep his voice level as he states, "Don’t you understand?  You crossed a line, man.  You let your blind hatred of Robin ruin everything.  To even _ask_ Andy if he was throwing himself at Robin... no wonder he was so disgusted.  _I'm_ annoyed with you for even talking about him like that."  
  
"Why would he confide in Robin?  Andy told me he flirted with him the night he was drunk but later admitted he was overreacting."  
  
Ernie looks to the couch, where Marin is squinting as he begins to wake up while Richard has put a pillow over his face to block the light, muttering, “Stop the insanity.”  
  
Novak replies, "Well, in that case, Robin deserves to torture both of you.  But...”  He looks toward his own room, seeing the light under the door.  Just as he suspected.  Novak says in a low voice, “I've never heard Andy mention a guy he was involved with in high school."  
  
Rafael does not notice that glance, replying dismissively, "Eddie was the star kicker on the team, had a cheerleader girlfriend, screwed Andy on the side."  
  
Novak's jaw drops then shakes his head as he says in a hushed tone, "That's a rather cruel way of saying something that clearly still bothers him."  
  
"Oh come on.  That's the way Andy told me.  Anyway, it was _high school_."  
  
"Does it still bother you when you think of the guys who hung you on the locker?"  
  
Rafael hangs his head, now feeling every bit the little brother getting reprimanded.  "Well, yeah..."  
  
"Do you think it still bothers me to think of poetry I wrote about a guy being read over the loudspeaker for all to hear?"  
  
Rafael gives Novak an incredulous look then yelps, "You were a freshman in high school!  Three years later, you would have done that yourself.  Voluntarily!" He darts for his room, thankful for the door being unlocked so he can make a grand exit.  
  
"True," Novak grins sheepishly.  "But I would have told it _right._ "  He turns to Ernie.  "You were welcome to add your own tragic high school tale."  
  
Ernie shakes his head.  "Sorry.  Most of mine involve drunken bets and getting slapped.  Although I did get sucker-punched in school once, that after I’d kissed the quarterback’s girlfriend at a party, so I guess that can count.  He got suspended from the team for that."  He looks to Marin, who pretends to fall back to sleep, and snaps, "Speaking of drinking, dude.  Did you seriously get drunk tonight?"  
  
Richard still has his head under the pillow as he picks up the bottle near his hand, feels it's still half full then sets it back down.  He mutters, "If Marin is drunk, he's a lightweight."  
  
Marin says, "I thought the alcohol had me imagining things when I heard a door slam loudly and saw nobody.  But now I think it happened that way."  
Ernie can’t help but laugh at how childlike Marin sounds when saying that.  “Oh, that is precious.  Nice work messing him up, Richie.”  
  
Richard grunts in reply, causing Marin to come to his defense.  “Leave him alone.  He pulled a thirty eight… no, forty one hour session and had just fallen asleep.”  
  
Novak barks out, “To those who are overhearing this conversation: Embarrassing High School Stories to Contribute.  Go.”  As he awaits a reply, he heads toward Rafael’s room to ask, “So are we staying in or maybe going for a drive?”  He pops his head in to find Rafael already setting up to play a video game and lets out a loud sigh, then turns toward Ernie to say, “Well, at least that means he’ll calm down.  I’ll join him in there, maybe work some common sense into that bullheaded boy.”  
Marin offers, “I was running track in gym class, tried to avoid one student, collided into another and fell flat on my face.  I managed to mess up my knee and had to wear an eye patch for weeks.”  
  
Richard finally moves the pillow away, takes a quick glance in Marin’s direction, then replies, “School trip to an amusement park, managed to share a seat on the roller coaster with a popular cheerleader, threw up.”  
  
Novak nods, mutters, “Thank you,” and then retreats to Rafael’s room, shutting the door.  
  
Marin asks Ernie, “Why are we revealing stuff like this, anyway?”  
  
“Rafa has been pushing Andy’s buttons regarding Marat all week.  When Rafa saw Andy talking to Robin, he got mad and started accusing Andy of being desperate for attention.  In the midst of that, Rafa finally found the detonator by bringing up some guy in high school that apparently even Novak didn’t know about.”  Ernie glances toward Richard, deducing from his surprised look, “Clearly you didn’t either.”  
  
Marin stands up, stretching out as he says, “I’m heading to bed.  You okay sleeping out here?”  Richard nods but Marin remembers the beginning of this evening and realizes that may be a lie. “You’d better go get some sleep.  It’s not healthy staying up for so long a period of time.”  
  
Ernie laughs at how protective Marin sounds regarding Richard.  “I think he doesn’t need you to play his mother.  Probably will end up down the hall anyway.  Actually, since it looks like any further plans with Novak have been sufficiently wrecked, I’m going to see if Evgeny is home.  Didn’t see him at the party.”  He looks toward Rafael’s room, realizing Novak will be staying there, then turns to his room and gets a pillow thrown at the back of his head.  Ernie yelps, “Hey!”  
  
Richard turns to Marin and says appreciatively, “Nice shot.”  Marin bows his head but he’s glad to have connected with the throw.  
  
Ernie squints at the two of them, then shakes his head as he retreats to his room, muttering, “I don’t know if I like you two ganging up on me.”

* * * * *  
  
Marin brings his laptop into the main room to transfer the recording to CD.   Richard is asleep at the other end of the couch, having gotten a blanket from his room before Novak and Rafael’s video game war began.  Marin feels helpless with all of this new information at hand but he knows he must get this to Roddick before Richard changes his mind.  If Roddick was on duty when Richard came home, then he likely near the end of his shift or at least on-call now.  
  
He heads downstairs to the RA office, which sure enough has a sign directing someone to either call or go knock on Roddick’s room.  He bounds back up the stairs to the fourth floor, then heads to Roddick’s door and knocks.  
  
It takes a few tries but Roddick eventually opens the door.  He glares coldly at Marin, snapping, "Is this a building issue?"  
  
"Um, not exactly."  Marin quickly uses his foot to block Roddick from shutting the door on him.  "Let me just say this, then you can do what you want.   Richie is afraid of talking to you.  He really does care, deeply, but he can’t seem to let his guard down enough to get the words out."  
  
"Marin…"  
  
"He told me about his time as a pet of Professor Federer’s.  That man did a number on him, used everything against him…"  
  
"Still does, actually," Roddick admits.  "I once heard Federer talking to him and everything was… calculated.  As if Federer was intentionally trying to rile him up."  
  
"Exactly," Marin instinctively agrees, even though he’s never witnessed that.  He takes the CD out, waving it in front of Roddick’s face.  "He officially cashed in on the favor with me last night.  He had me record everything he said."  
  
Roddick eyes it warily, then says, "I can’t listen to this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The RA shakes his head.  "I’m sorry.  No.  This is just more of him being manipulative in order to worm his way back…"  
  
A door slams down the hallway, causing both of them to jolt.  Roddick nudges Marin back a step then enters the hallway, hoping to spot the resident being so rude this time of night.  When he sees nothing, Roddick lets out a grunt, muttering, "Almost done with this place."  
  
"Roddick, _no_ … at least hold onto the CD.   If I return with this, you will have proved you never cared about him as a person.  It will prove that _Federer_ was right and you don’t want that."  Marin notices Roddick is at least considering upon mention of the professor.  "You don't have to decide now," then places the CD in the RA's hand.  
  
As Marin begins to leave, Roddick says, "Has Richie gotten payment regarding the guys he’s tutoring?"  
  
Marin tries to read into that question but Roddick is deep in thought, as if plotting something already.  "Not sure if Evgeny attended the poetry reading with me as a favor.  I know Thomaz and Leo haven’t yet.  Why?"  
  
Roddick mutters, "No reason and don’t tell him I asked about that."  He slowly closes the door, which Marin supposes is an improvement from the slamming door he’d been expecting only minutes earlier.

* * * * *

Richard leans against the door, trying to keep his breathing steady.  He had heard Marin leave, saw the disc was gone and had intended to stop him.  But he couldn’t really say anything since that was the whole point.  Opening the door to the hallway and hearing the damage caused in Roddick's voice was too much to bear.  
  
The banter in his own room has gotten loud again, as Novak challenges Rafael to raise the stake.  Since Novak isn’t that much into video games, it’s a gallant effort to block Rafael from leaving the room.  
  
The light is still on in Novak’s room and, with everyone else busy, decides to venture to the unknown.  He knocks on the door, that motion making it clear that the door isn’t locked so he could let himself in if he wished.  
  
"Rafael, if you take one step in my room, I will punch you out."  
  
"It’s not Rafa," Richard says, realizing it's nothing but an empty threat muffled by a pillow.  When Andy says nothing further, Richard goes back to the couch for the bottle then returns to the door, pushing it open to announce, "I have some vodka left over.  Sounds like you could use it."  
  
"Who has the big mouth?"  
  
"Three different versions.  Novak is distracting Rafa with video games."  Richard takes two steps in and shuts the door.  Andy is lying down on his bed, baseball cap on his head and staring at the wall.  Richard notices Andy’s breathing is unsteady and this is really so much worse than he’d pictured from the explanations.  "Are you okay?"  
  
"Why did you buy the bottle in the first place?  You don’t like wasting your money on stuff like that."  Typical of Andy to change the subject off himself.  
  
"I was able to convince Marin to drink?" Richard says feebly.  
  
"You blew it with Roddick, didn’t you?"  
  
Richard says defensively, "Why do you assume it’s my fault?  He’s the one who proved to be exactly what I thought he’d be!"  Even without seeing Andy's face, Richard knows the reply was an eyeroll.  Ignoring that, Richard sits down on the floor near Andy’s bed, holding the bottle close enough for him to grab.  "You know you need the drink.  We’ll stay in this room, no witnesses."  When Andy finally turns his body so he can accept the bottle, Richard says, "Can I ask one question?  You don’t even have to answer it."  
  
Andy sits upright and leans against the wall, lowering the brim of the cap to cover his eyes.  He takes a healthy swig from the bottle then lets out a sigh.  There’s still evidence of dried-up tears but at least Andy is beginning to unwind.  "Sure, why not?  Just don’t make fun of me if you’ve heard about Eddie from high school."  
  
"It… no, not that.  Actually, it’s good to hear you screwed up."  Andy snorts in response to that.  Richard then seriously asks, "Okay, here it goes.  Is the reason you don’t date the fact that you’re in love with someone you think you can’t have?"  
  
Andy’s jaw drops and all color drains from his face.  He creaks out, "What?"  
  
Richard smiles brightly at the evidence showing he’s correct.  He pats Andy’s leg as he assures, "Don’t worry.  Rafa has no clue how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean by ‘ _you think’_?"  
  
"Rafa had a crush on you in the beginning, before you moved into the suite.  During the time you and I were roommates, I finally told him off because you simply weren’t the awesomely cool individual that he'd been talking nonstop about the previous three months.  But then Rafa moved on to the _telenovelas_ that are his fellow Spaniards when it was clear you weren’t interested.  He really doesn’t like the fact that, post-makeover, he no longer has you all to himself.  Your side, I don’t really know for sure since we don’t have the type of confiding relationship that you have with Rafa but you don’t generally get this worked up over… well, anything."  
Andy’s mouth hangs open, absolutely stunned at that explanation.  He says softly, "If you knew that all along, why have you been saying I’m a lost cause?"  
Richard shrugs.  "Just because Rafa has interest doesn’t mean it makes any sense to me."  
  
"Please don’t say anything."  
  
"I haven’t for two years.  Why should I start now?"  
  
Andy nods, then pats the bed in hopes Richard will get off the floor.  Reluctantly, Richard does so, to which Andy hands him the bottle back and asks, "You haven’t told him, have you?"  
  
Richard shakes his head.  "Marin recorded me telling the truth tonight.  He promised to deliver that to Roddick but it turns out he doesn’t want to hear anything from me.  At the very least, Marin has been suitably convinced it’s best not to work with Professor Federer so if it helps that…"  
  
Andy shakes his head, then snaps, "Can you stop pretending this is only about that damn professor?  You need to admit, at least to yourself, why what Federer did _then_ matters so much _now_ regarding Roddick.  You were in denial regarding dating him but you can't pretend this isn't a breakup, or at least a separation!"  
  
Richard takes a drink from the bottle and slumps against the wall, grumbling, "Even when you’re moping, you don’t suck at the advice thing."  They stay deep in thought, then Richard suddenly says, "From what Rafa said in the main room, I think you, at the very very least, need to clarify this Eddie thing to him.  If it involves your feelings toward Rafa in the process, that’s a bonus, but you two have such a good friendship and it’d be a pity if it dissolves due to a stupid sitcom-style miscommunication.  Not to mention the entire suite dynamic would forever be destroyed and it would be extremely uncomfortable for everyone until one of you moves out... and if it turns out to be Rafa, I'd rather get the single room I'm allowed being a grad student than break in someone new."  
  
Andy rolls his eyes regarding the last sentence but considers the advice.  Finally he admits, "I really didn’t expect him to throw the past in my face the way he did.  I’ve had people I thought were my friends do that and I really thought I could trust Rafa but now I don’t see that’s possible and even Robin being an asshole is better than hearing what Rafa said…"  He lowers the brim of his cap over his face but his fingers are trembling.  "There’s not much he can say right now."  
  
Richard knows he is the wrong person hearing this but he can't deal with Andy at this level.  "Novak is handling Rafa.  Instead of moping, let's just get drunk here tonight and not worry about any of this."  
  
Andy’s response is a cross between a cough and a laugh.  He lets go of the cap and covers his mouth with the now-empty hand.  A hint of a smile forms, then Andy snatches the bottle from Richard’s hand as he announces, "Let’s see if you can deal with that."

* * * * *

Ernie figures he’s the only one to have gotten a reasonable night’s sleep, which makes no sense on the weekend.  Marin had been working on a project in the main room when Ernie fell asleep and slipped in around three a.m.  He supposes it’s rather cool that Marin pulled his first all-nighter and is now crashing but it is likely connected to some of the drama in the suite, not an exam.  
  
He enters the main room just as Novak steps out of the bathroom.  Novak is bleary-eyed and is trudging along, clearly haven’t slept yet.  Novak forces a smile as a greeting.  
  
Since Novak doesn’t have the energy, Ernie supplies the wry comment.  "I didn’t hear anyone get slaughtered so I suppose that’s a positive."  
  
Novak shrugs.  "That’s because I’ve kept Rafa away successfully.  He’s no closer to understanding what to do than he was before.  I did slip back into my room hoping Andy was asleep.  What I found was empty bottles, Andy at one end of his bed, Richie at the other end with his head on one of Andy’s pillows and both apparently passed out.  I moved the wastebaskets over to the bed just in case.  I thought Richie wasn’t drunk when we showed up so for him to, one, venture into Andy’s room and, two, Andy _allowing_ him to venture in there tells me this is really bad news."

 


	17. Shaken and Stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janko inadvertently gives Novak something more to worry about; Rafa deals with Andy and Richie; Marin hits resistance when it comes to escaping the honors program while Roddick begins his Federer payback on his own.

    
“Novak, I wish you would stop exaggerating.” Janko is beginning to seriously regret coming to Soccer Sunday. Novak is the only one from the group at the field and he’s freaking out about Rafael and Andy. A relaxing day this doesn’t appear to be. “They will be fine.”   
  
“They don’t fight. Well, they fight about who really won some stupid soccer videogame. Not fighting like this. Andy is really upset and Rafa wants to help but I think he’s going to make it worse.”   
  
“Hence why you’re here instead, avoiding the fallout.”    
  
“Basically,” Novak confesses. “I don’t want to be in the middle. Did you know that Andy actually did date in high school?”   
    
Janko considers the question, then answers, “Kind of, even if he never explicitly said so. Richie got it in his head that Andy was lying because he refused to answer any further questions but Andy has always looked kind of… broken. You believed it because you thought Richie knew everything about everything at the time and you refused to hear me when I told you he hadn’t even been _kissed_ by anyone until he was a sophomore _in college_ … and that was only because Viktor dared me to do it!”   
    
“Right. We can’t all find the right one the very first time, end up engaged to that person and start down the road to happily ever after.”   
    
“Whereas you always _say_ you’ve found ‘the one’ and get wrecked when the other person doesn’t feel the same.” Novak begins to shake his head, to which Janko throws in, “Ernie is used to getting what he wants.”   
  
“You think he’s spoiled?” Novak frowns at the thought. “Well, he does joke about that but it’s just the way he grew up. He doesn’t throw money around. He can’t help that his father likes travelling here by private plane.”    
  
Janko shakes his head. “Have you considered that he’s got you wrapped around his finger?”   
    
“Don’t do this to me. I have enough stress in my life without my _own_ life causing stress.  Beyond grades, anyway.” Novak retreats to the group gathering, as they’re ready for the soccer game to start, then turns around to blast, “Stop being so damn perfect. It’s annoying for the rest of us.”   
    
Janko laughs, muttering to himself, “Believe me. You’re the only one who thinks I’m perfect and that _includes_ my girlfriend.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael waits until just after noon to venture toward Andy's room. The door is unlocked so Rafael taps twice then lets himself in.  Andy is just waking up, trying to untangle his legs from the blankets which is, in turn, waking Richard up at the opposite end of the bed.   
    
"Good afternoon," Rafael says softly, just in case someone has a hangover.   
    
"Hi," Andy says, his voice sounding gravelly.  He coughs, then shakes his head as he lies flat on his back, not quite looking at Rafael.  "I'm sorry about last night.”   
    
"No, this one is all on me," Rafael insists.  He sits on the floor, leaning against the bed but not facing them.  "Novak warned me about pushing too hard and... poof, he was right.  I've been a pain most of this semester."   
    
Richard nods but Rafael can't see that or, for that matter, Andy kicking Richard. Andy insists, "You haven't been that bad.  You realized that Feliciano was a mistake and that pent-up energy ended up directed my way."   
    
"It's not that.  The night you came in my room, drunk and talking about it being nice how considerate Robin had been?  It annoyed me, but not because it was Robin.  Okay, not _only_ because of him. I just... I saw you in a different light.  You've always been the strong one but now I could see that was never true."   
    
Richard squints then asks Andy, "Exactly _how_ considerate are we talking here?"   
    
Andy gives another swift kick, then says to Rafael, "I know that I'm not that dork from high school... at least physically.  But it's like my mind goes back to that time when I'm around a guy who pays even a little bit of attention.  While I'm not attracted to Robin, what I said that night was true. It _did_ feel nice. The Marat situation fucking blindsided me because he might have been interested _prior_ to the makeover but who knows.”   
    
Richard says, “To be fair, whenever I talked about you to Juan Carlos and Feliciano, it was _always_ in disparaging terms. That way you’d be completely repellent and _not_ of interest to Marat if and when he ever found out about the Scottish suitemate.”   
    
Andy takes the pillow from under his head and stretches as far as he can to hit Richard, then complains, “Why did I even let you in my room last night?”   
    
Rafael answers for Richard, “Free alcohol. I gave you enough reason to agree with him.”   
    
Andy chuckles despite himself. “Yeah, that reminds me. Tomorrow morning, back to workout regimen. Been slacking off. Only Novak can get away with eating junk.” He reaches down to grab Rafael’s arm and pulls. “Get up here.” Richard gives Andy a warning look, which Andy answers with an eye roll, as Rafael stands up then settles on the bed.   
    
Richard lets out a sigh, then says, “That’s my cue to leave. I guess you got bored with Novak and his lack of skills last night.” He tries to get up, only to have Rafael use his leg to block the path.   
    
“You’ve been working yourself crazy since your arrangement with Roddick ended. Sit back and relax… as Andy tells the tale of Eddie the Superstar.”   
    
“Hey!” Andy sits up quickly, stunned at how Rafael suddenly twisted this around. That and Andy once calling the guy that in jest doesn’t sound the same when being repeated.   
    
“Fair enough,” Richard says, then sits back and finally gets a chance to kick Andy back. “Besides, I told Andy to talk to you about that so he’d feel better. I’ll sit in on the proceedings.”   
    
Even if the two have talked last night, Rafael senses from Andy’s reaction that something needs to be added before Andy will tell this story in front of Richard. Rafael declares, “In return, Andy and I each get to ask Richie one question, both which he must answer. If he backs out, he has to join us for our next, _very early_ morning workout.” He glances toward Andy, who is accepting of that compromise, then raises an eyebrow toward Richard. Rafael knows his roommate well enough that he at least will stay around for the story, even with the challenge thrown in.   
    
“Deal.” Richard sits upright, giving Andy his full attention.   
    
Andy lies back down on the bed, staring at the marks on the ceiling. He takes a deep breath before starting. “Eddie was one of the popular guys in school. Lettered in three sports, though his big achievement was quarterbacking the football team to an undefeated season. Had the pretty blonde girl Maria by his side as his main cheerleader. One of his other sports was soccer and he was the leader of the guys who’d pick on me. He especially hated how the coach wanted him to play more like the way I played. One day after practice, the two of us were alone in the locker room and he shoves me against the lockers as he starts in on me about something coach said. He didn’t have his buddies as his backup so I stared him down, not allowing him to intimidate me. Next thing you know he... well, picture the beginning of the Marat video. Eddie would call and I’d be there because nobody had even glanced my way much less what he wanted.   
    
“I should have been bothered by the sneaking around but I loved that I knew something that nobody else, not even his trophy girlfriend, knew. Then prom night comes around. I resign myself to going solo as I watch them dance together. They get into a fight and, next thing I know, he has me by the collar and kisses me in front of the entire school. This should have been a good thing, exactly what I wanted, but it’s later that sticks in my mind. We’re in the room he’d reserved for Maria and he doesn’t stop talking about her. Here we should be glad to be together and instead we end up on the bed and he calls out her name when he climaxes. When he’s asked about that kiss later, he says that Maria made him so crazy after their argument that he had to go as far down the food chain as possible to make his point.” Andy turns toward the wall, his voice breaking as he mutters, “Why would I want to admit having _any_ sort of relationship with him after that?”   
    
Rafael wraps an arm around Andy, pulling him close and whispers in his ear, “Please don’t hate me. I should have realized that something from high school has a lingering effect. I would never have lied to Feli about my age if I wasn’t aware of that.”   
    
Andy gently moves forward and out of the hug, turning around to look directly at Rafael when he says, “I hate _him_ , not you. That’s why I wanted to be left alone last night. I know how I am when I’m angry and I probably would have regretted whatever words came out if you’d tried to apologize then. It is bad enough Richie heard stuff he could use against me later. I claimed we couldn’t stay friends but, now that I’ve calmed down, I realize I don’t want that to happen.”   
    
Rafael smiles brightly. “I really thought I lost you for good. I don’t think I could handle that.”   
    
Richard has his knees to his chest with his eyes peering over at them, watching how they’re interacting with each other. His voice is soft when he asks, “Do you seriously think I’m heartless?”   
    
Andy is thrown by the question and immediately jumps up, getting on the defensive. “It’s not…”   
    
Richard shakes his head, getting off the bed as he continues, “I dislike the implication that I’ve apparently never done something stupid and embarrassing, assuming that is the reason I’ve never heard any part of that story before.”   
    
Rafael rushes up and heads for the door, leaning against it to effectively block Richard’s path. “You don’t get to accuse him of that without waiting for a rebuttal. That and you’re not getting out of the questions. Andy held to his part of the deal. Now sit down!”   
    
Richard reluctantly returns to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at Rafael. Andy’s eyes widen at Rafael’s assertiveness, then turns to Richard to snap, “Exactly what would _you_ consider embarrassing?”   
    
“Is that your question or in general?”   
    
Andy lets out a loud sigh, finding the situation completely exasperating, and goes off.  “I’m making a point. No, that’s _not_ the question because I know to word it better than that. I’ve heard you rattle off facts about topics that _nobody_ should know _anything_ about in an effort to get out of serious questions. So do I know _you_ , even after two years?” Andy is tempted for that to be his one question but Richard turns away from both of them, head bowed down and arms crossed, and he realizes he’s gone too far.  “Also rhetorical,” he adds then looks helplessly toward Rafael.   
    
Richard struggles to keep himself together as he grumbles, “Stuff can linger for years. I get that. I _really_ get that. Can you get your questions out so I can leave, please?”   
    
Andy gives Rafael a raised eyebrow, wondering what’s going on. Rafael presses on, “I’ll go first. I’ve been hearing about various dalliances since I’ve known you, even if you’ve changed the names for your personal amusement. Leaving Roddick out of the discussion, would you have called any of them a boyfriend?”   
    
That is enough to get Richard to relax. He drops his arms to his sides and takes a deep breath, then calmly answers, “No. I suppose the closest was Gael from the European trip but I wasn’t sorry to see him go a different path when the month was over. It may have been the autumn but he was your typical summer fling.”   
    
Andy points out, rather lightheartedly, “At least he left that lovely dancing video to entertain us on cloudy days.” He slides over to Richard, carefully chooses his words this time.  “It was never that I thought you were heartless but that, you know, it’s me. The guy you put up with because it’s part of the package being friends with him,” pointing to Rafael, “and Novak.  But I’m now realizing you’re just as afraid as I am when it comes to relationships, friendly or otherwise. Is that why you came in here last night?”   
    
“When I said last night that he didn’t want to hear what I had to say, I neglected to mention that I overheard him saying _exactly_ that when Marin tried to give him the CD with the confession.” Richard reluctantly faces them, dropping his shoulders as he says bitterly, “He wants nothing to do with me and it hurts to be anywhere near him right now so I _must_ have fucking cared even if _others_ think I don’t or, more appropriately, _can’t_ care about anyone.”   
    
While Andy doesn’t understand what changed Richard’s mood, Rafael shakes his head as he’s heard this before. It’s the part about his roommate that Rafael wishes could be made right. He moves away from the door, ending up in front of Richard when he barks out, “Listen to me.” Richard straightens up, focused on the Spaniard. Rafael sits next to Richard and places a hand on the back of his neck. “Professor Federer is an idiot. He does not know you. He wants to see you break. He wants you to shrink back in your shell and be as work-obsessed as he is. You wanted to make sure I didn’t become that when I started college and now it’s my turn.”  Rafael surprises Richard by sliding his hand down to his shoulder for a hug, then whispers, “Don’t let what Roddick said in anger make you slip away from us. We’ll help you get through this.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Evgeny has his telescope and stand under his arm as he heads for the platform on the fifth floor. What he doesn’t expect to see is Marin standing there, his back to him with his hands on the railing.   
    
“It’s a good spot,” Evgeny says. Marin shrugs at the remark but says nothing. Evgeny sets the materials down and approaches the rail, tilting his head in to face him. “Something wrong?”   
    
“I had an argument with my mom.”   
    
“Oh.”   
    
“I’ve never defied my parents before but I know this time I need to do so. I want nothing to do with the honors program.”   
    
“What? You’ve been so excited about it.” Marin does another shrug, convincing Evgeny to calm down. “What happened?”   
    
Marin shakes his head.  “I don’t know what I want but Professor Federer is definitely the wrong path.  I’ve seen and heard too much… I don’t want to end up stuck before it’s too late.”   
    
Evgeny nods. “Oh. I get it. When I left home, I was so sure of what I wanted from life.  Pursue a business degree, nab a hot blonde girl, party the weekends away.  The idea of studying for my chemistry class on _weekends_ with a bunch of guys throws off my friends.  But then I see how passionate people get about the sciences and, well, it’s exciting.”   
    
“I found out from Rafa that the karaoke thing came up because the guys in the suite wanted to see me loosen up.  Something so careless…”   
    
“Carefree,” Evgeny corrects.   
    
“Whatever.  I’m just stuck.”   
    
Evgeny stays next to Marin, sensing how mixed-up he must be. He suddenly asks, “Do you know anything about astronomy?”   
    
“Huh?”   
    
Evgeny taps Marin’s shoulder to show him the telescope. “It’s my one geeky thing. This… is something of a hobby of mine.  Studying the stars.  While my grades in most of the sciences left much to be desired, earth science has interesting elements.  It’s something utterly weird that my friends back home would laugh at. I found the telescope in a garage sale years ago and… it’s relaxing.” As an afterthought, he adds, “Not like the poetry.”   
    
Marin lightly chuckles at that confession. “Do people back home assume you’re nothing but a jock?”   
    
“Well, to be honest, I never had to be anything else.  Once I got here, however, I thought I needed to change that.”   
    
Marin finished, “So _that’s_ how I fit in. I see now.”   
    
Evgeny frowns as he states, “You make it sound bad.”   
    
“You needed a geek to hang around and I was the first one you found.”   
    
“Marin… okay, maybe at first for the chemistry extra help but I wouldn’t be here right now if that’s all you are.”   
    
“You’re here now because I’m apparently standing in a good viewing location.”   
    
Evgeny stuffs his hands in his pockets, shrugging as he admits, “It _is_ a nice view,” but he’s looking right at Marin.    
    
Marin’s eyes widen in shock, then he shakes his head to get the thought out of his head. He looks toward the telescope, stammering out, “St-stargazing. Of course.”   
    
“What did you think-?” Evgeny doesn’t get a chance to finish the question, for Marin keeps shaking his head as he rushes off the platform and back into the building.   
    
* * * * *   
    
It had taken a week but Roddick is finally able to get this plan into action.  He’s unlocked Professor Federer’s office, thanks to tracking the janitor’s routine days earlier, and he’s on lookout as Leo and Thomaz ransack it. Time is running out and it’s sadly still the best idea out there. He hopes Richard won’t mind that he’s using the tutoring favors behind his back – as well as swiping his idea wholesale. They haven’t spoken since the fight but this will be worth it if this produces the result Roddick is hoping for: Professor Roger Federer getting what he deserves.   
    
“I believe Professor Federer won’t be back until six.”  It’s a jolt when Roddick hears the British accent.  Must be Professor Henman; Richard has talked about this guy being something like his savior within the department.    
    
Roddick has to think fast or else Henman will realize something is going on in Federer's office that he's not supposed to see.  There isn't much he can use as a distraction so he says the first thing that enters his head.  "I was going to confront Professor Federer about something... I need to speak to a head of department."   
    
Professor Henman's attitude changes at that.  His eyebrow raises and a glint in his eye makes Roddick suspect this decision might keep everyone out of trouble.  "I might be of service."   
    
Roddick looks up and down the hall then asks, "Can we talk in your office?"   
    
“Sure. Are you interested in enrolling in the chemistry major?”   
    
“No.” Roddick lets out a deep breath as he states, “This is about being harassed by him.” At Henman’s raised eyebrow, Roddick blurts out, “He used his position of power for sexual means. He promised to raise my grade to get me to bend to his whim and, damn it. I was such an idiot, about a lot of things, but I need to come clean before I graduate.”


	18. In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word spreads about the state of Federer’s office; Richie gets Andy to make a move regarding Rafa; Ernie finds an unexpected way of bonding with Marin.

Marin enters the lecture hall for chemistry and there’s an odd buzz in the air.  Professor Federer is pacing back and forth at the front of the room, waiting to start lecture.  
   
The guy in front of to him says for anyone to hear, “I hear someone stole the final exam.”  
   
People who have just wandered in turn to the guy.  The person next to him exclaims, “What?”  
   
“Federer’s office was destroyed.  The thieves stole important papers and,” pointing to the professor, “he’s freaking out.  Maybe we won’t have to deal with finals even because of being traumatized.”  
   
Marin looks behind him, as others tell versions of that same story.  He spots Evgeny and Thomaz five rows back.  While Evgeny just appears to be waiting for class, Thomaz seems awfully interested in his notes.  
    
There is no mention by Professor Federer about his office, though he does seem to lose his place in his notes several times. After class, Marin rushes up to Evgeny and Thomaz and blurts out, “Okay, time to spill.”  
   
Evgeny says, “What?”  
   
Marin looks around, sees nobody nearby and says, “Bellucci is guilty.  Did Richie cash in those favors?”  
  
Both turn to the Brazilian, who sheepishly replies, “It does involve that but it was actually Roddick who planned it out.  Richie never said a word about it.  I don’t know what Roddick’s issue with Federer is but I guess the professor has made a few enemies.  Anyway, Roddick said that Leo and I were paying up now.”  
   
Marin doesn’t buy that Richard isn’t involved for a second but that’s a question to ask in the suite.  For now, he wants to know, “Did you take anything?”  
   
“A stack of journals that were in the bottom drawer of his desk.”  Thomaz looks away from Marin when he continues, “The top one had your name on it.”  
   
“What did it say?”  
   
“Look.  You don’t want to know…” Thomaz shakes his head, looking away from Marin’s inquisitive look. Evgeny looks back and forth, trying to piece together what they’re talking about.  
   
Marin says slowly, “Please, Thomaz.  Leo has a big mouth.  So tell me before I hear third-hand.”  
   
“Each journal had the name of an honors student.  You were on top…” Thomaz pauses, wanting to remember the exact wording. “He wrote that you were afraid of change.  Anything that messes up the status quo cracks your fragile world.  You are expected to act a certain way and you don’t know how to defy expectations.”  Thomaz shakes his head.  “I don’t know what his deal is but I’m sorry.”  
   
Marin holds onto the back of the nearby seat.  Hearing about Federer analyzing weaknesses as speculation from Richard, a rather paranoid source, is one thing.  Knowing _definitely_ Federer was really doing that regarding several people, including himself, quite another.  "Unbelievable," he mutters, staring down at the ground.  
   
Evgeny shakes his head.  "That is shady.  I've heard little comments about Professor Federer but... this isn't like writing in a personal diary, it's downright _clinical._ "  He stops as he notices Marin's reaction, then places a hand on his shoulder as he asks, "Are you okay?"  
   
On a different day, this particular gesture would be a moment of victory.  But Marin now knows he is an idiot and he needs to get away from them before he gets further embarrassed by this mess.  "Yeah, uh, I have to get going."  
   
For the first time all semester, Marin skips his Calculus class, opting to return to his dorm room.  
   
* * * * *   
   
Ever since the talk in his room with Rafael, Andy has suspected Richard will attempt a fix-up.  That noted, this is definitely _not_ what he pictured: Richard holding a turquoise, yellow and black sleeveless tee from Rafael’s closet and trying to get Andy to wear it.  
   
Andy has to get to the bottom of this scheme. “How exactly does this achieve what you think I need?”  
   
“Remember when I cornered you in the bathroom?” Andy glares at him, which seems to be enough confirmation. “Well, Rafa has no idea of the complete effect and you need to push the work you’ve done to the forefront. He’s crushed on you before but we don’t know if that’s still the case.  You do this once and either he, one, begins to think of you that way again, or two, he has no interest but you made an attempt and it wouldn’t harm your friendship.”  
   
Andy would think Richard can tell how horrifying this idea is to say _out loud_. He says blankly, “No.”  
   
“One time and I will not pursue this any further afterwards.”  
   
“I don’t believe you.”  
   
“I promise.  Maybe you do this, nothing happens with Rafa, and you consider _actual_ dating.  You don’t even have to leave the suite dressed this way.  Just enough for _him_ to finally get the message.”  
   
Andy lets out a loud sigh, then reluctantly holds his hand out for the shirt. “As long as you drop it with the comments after this.”  
   
“No need to beat a dead horse. Rafa probably got over you anyway.” At Andy’s glare, Richard adds, “A deal is a deal. _After_ he sees you in the outfit, I promise to stop.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
When Ernie returns to the room, he is stunned to see Marin in bed, book in hand but the blanket over his head. Ernie says, “When did you turn into Murray?” having seen the Scot do that numerous times when he and Novak were joking around on the other bed.  
   
Marin grumbles, “From what I’m hearing, Andy is turning into Rafa so why not? At least then I would be good at soccer.”  
   
“Are you getting sick?” Ernie sits on the floor next to Marin’s bed and feels his forehead. “Hmm, no temperature. Are you sick like I’d pretend to be when my dad had a business trip and I’d want him to stay another day?”  
   
“What?” Marin wonders if Ernie realizes he slipped and said something meaningful about his childhood.  
   
“You’re faking it.”  
   
“I never said I was sick. I just didn’t go to afternoon classes.”  
   
Ernie’s mouth drops. “Really? Wow. I’m rubbing off on you?”  
   
“No, it’s not… what do you want? Don’t you usually annoy Novak around now?”  
   
“He’s hanging around Janko a lot lately, which in turn has him spout philosophical nonsense when I’m watching Adult Swim and nobody needs that buzzkill. I’m heading to the Russian suite for a poker game. We need another player but Novak and Andy are doing... I don’t want to know but Andy looks ready to bolt whatever’s going on so even though it involves dealing with Dinara, he just might… can you play?”  
   
“I’ve played with my brothers. Won a few dollars.”  
   
“Would you… never mind. You won’t do it, even if I front you the money and you can keep any winnings.”  
   
Ernie only says it as preparation for getting Andy to join him, knowing he would easily win money off the likely-drinking Russians. So he is taken aback when Marin shoots up from bed. “I need to take a chance. I’d love to play.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
“Can I talk to you in the conference room?”  Richard was heading to Professor Henman’s office but he looks over his shoulder at Professor Federer. He nods, then turns the other way and leads into the room.  
   
Federer shuts the door behind him, then leans against it.  “Did you really think I wouldn’t know that you wrecked my office?"  
   
Richard sits on the nearby desk, palms down on the table, as he tries to figure out what’s going on.  “I’m sorry – _what?_ ”  
  
“You’re the only one who would demolish an office to disguise the fact you were seeking journals about my honors students.”  Federer takes three steps toward Richard, menacing stare making him worry.  “You are needlessly paranoid, absolutely convinced that I’m out to ruin you.  So you do anything in your power to ruin my good name.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.  Someone broke into your office?”  
  
The professor growls out, “Don’t lie to me, Richard.  It took a few hours to go through the carnage, determining the journals were the only items missing.  _Of course_ you read them, misinterpreting my notes to make everything seem like I’m doing a study.”   
   
Richard furiously shakes his head, trying not to beg when he says, “No, I didn’t do anything to your office.  Please believe me.”  
   
“You are not believable.  This will prove to be just another chance to show the department that.  You are fortunate I haven’t yet named names to public safety.  I can easily get you suspended for such an offense, if not outright jail time for breaking and entering.”  
   
“You have no proof.  You will do anything to ruin my credibility, including throwing accusations around.  I _did not_ do this and you _will_ be found out!”  Richard’s fingers curl along the edge of the desk, tightly holding on.  “You will not screw me over again!”  
   
Federer stands in front of Richard, placing his hands on either side as he makes his point clear.  “ _I_ have done nothing _to_ you.  You got in over his head in college.  It is that simple.  You might have realized that if you had any _friends_ who could have helped you adjust to this new experience, instead of relying on me.”  
   
The door swings open and Professor Henman pokes his head in, spotting Federer first.  “Hey, Roger.  We need to have a meeting tomorrow about…”  He feels the tension in the room and realizes the position they’re in, then barks out, “What is going on?”  
   
Federer states, “I know who broke into my office.  I’m trying to get Richard to confess.”  
   
Henman looks back at Juan Carlos and Feliciano, both trying to look around Henman’s body to get a glimpse of what’s happening.  He says to them, “We’ll talk about the lab work tomorrow. See you then.”  He closes the door, then says, “I was going to wait until tomorrow to approach this but you’re impatient.  I don’t know who’s behind the break-in but it’s not the one you’re threatening.”  
   
Federer steps back then turns to Henman.  “Excuse me?  You do not believe his nonsense.”  
   
“It’s not that.  I had an interesting conversation with a former student of yours.  Does the name Andrew Roddick mean anything to you?”  
   
Federer lets out a sigh.  “I’ve had thousands of students.  The name is vaguely familiar but do you expect me to remember…”  
   
“He had a fascinating tale for me.  Apparently, he claims that you two have had sexual relations and you continue to harass him.  Upon discovering your vandalism problem, he was my prime suspect, especially since I wasn’t sure how much to believe of what he was saying. So I went through his story, looking for something that could be proven or disproven. Then I remembered he mentioned a recent encounter between you and him that transpired in the lobby of the lecture hall and went back to public safety about their cameras in that building.  On the footage, I saw your hands on him and Mr. Roddick visibly cringing.  My guess is he wanted payback.  I recognized a witness who could probably recall exactly what you said.  Care to explain that?”  
   
Federer stuffs his hands in his pockets, muttering, “That guy comes out of nowhere.  It was an ambush.”  
   
“You promised to raise his grade if he gave in to your advances.”  Henman glances toward Richard, then continues, “The person who broke in clearly saw something weird regarding some journals and dropped them outside my office.  I’m finding them a very interesting read, especially when you get to hypnotizing them to reveal embarrassing stuff.  I’ve always wondered why Mr. Nalbandian abandoned the program with one semester to go but I digress.  I’d like to speak to you about the contents, tomorrow at noon in my office. Until further notice, you will not meet with any current or former students from this program, including Richard.”  
   
“I cannot believe this!” Federer exclaims.  “Richard is…”  
   
“A victim of your manipulation, most likely.  You have quite a lot of explaining to do so be prepared, Roger. I believe you’re supposed to be doing a lecture in five minutes so you’d best not be late.”  
   
Professor Federer shakes his head but obliges, pretending nothing that had been said could faze him as he exits the room. He stops as he notices there is an audience but doesn’t say a word as he turns toward his office.  
   
Henman notices that reaction and steps out of the room, seeing Juan Carlos and Feliciano eavesdropping, and barks out, “Did you not hear me when I said ‘Class dismissed’?  Do you _want_ to write an essay about not following dir-” He stops speaking as the snoops rush to the exit, giving a wry smile at his power in that moment. Henman says as he’s shutting the door, “I’m sorry he ambushed you.”  
   
“It’s to be expected.”  Richard tries to keep his voice steady but so much has happened in the past few minutes and it’s overwhelming even getting those words out.  
   
“No.  You don’t deserve any of that.”  Henman walks toward the table and looks down. There’s more that needs to be said. He turns to face Richard as he states, “If I’d asked you with Mr. Federer around if you knew Andrew Roddick, you would have lied and said no.  Once I recognized Marin Cilic as the witness, something told me to keep watching. Then you appear and have an argument with Mr. Roddick, which had him storming out.”  
   
Richard yelps, “I seriously didn’t do this!  He…”  
   
Henman cuts him off.  “I believe you there.  I _do_ think you’ve spoken to either Mr. Cilic or Mr. Roddick about Professor Federer at some point and… well, Roger is wrong when he says that nobody cares regarding you.  Mr. Roddick said that the only reason he was coming forward – well, besides graduation – was that there was this guy and he wanted to fix the problems they were having…”  He notices Richard in wide-eyed shock at that information and he softens his voice when he asks, “He’s more than an acquaintance, isn’t it?”  
   
“Yeah,” Richard answers, then shakes his head as he realizes how bad this will get for Roddick. “I messed up and he still… he’s going to be in big trouble.”  
   
“Well, no.” Henman is deep in thought as he formulates a way to keep that from happening. “The way I see it, the break-in itself cannot be pinned on anyone as there’s no physical evidence, even as I _suspect_ Mr. Roddick either did it or his friends did while he was talking to me. Federer can huff all he wants about pinning blame for the raid but I am more concerned about the journals’ content. At some point, I’m going to have to meet with those he wrote about but I have to be careful with that, speak to the board first about how to proceed. I have a lot of reading to get done before that meeting.” He’s deep in thought as he heads for the door, throwing in, “We’ll deal with the lab work in tomorrow’s lecture.”  
   
Henman has at times been Richard’s lone ally in the chemistry department. Even so, Richard is stunned his advisor is even attempting to keep Roddick from trouble regarding the break-in. He calls out, “Thank you, sir.”  
   
“No problem whatsoever.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
Rafael stops in his tracks when he opens the door to the suite and sees Andy sitting on the couch. He’s wearing one of the outfits Rafael wears for their morning workouts and, based on Novak watching from the bean chair, there has to be a larger meaning to this.  
   
When Rafael doesn’t move, Andy grudgingly stands up, hands in the pockets of white shorts that on Rafael fall below the knee but look shorter on him. “Wanting your opinion on this new look. Obviously, I’d buy my own clothes but Richie thought it’d be easy enough to test using your stuff.” Not looking his way at all while saying that.  
   
Rafael asks cautiously, “What are you doing?” It’s not just the clothes that make Andy seem off. Rafael doesn’t remember seeing him so nervous around friends. It could just be because he’s been forced to wear this outfit but maybe not. He looks to Novak, who is trying to hide a smile, then says to Andy, “Can we talk in my room?”  
   
When they’re in Rafael’s room, Andy says, “You don’t like it? I know that Novak is normally the one with the impersonations so maybe I’m doing it wrong.”  
   
Rafael leans against the door, watching Andy fidget while standing in the middle of the room. “What did you say to Richie that he could use against you?”  
   
“That has nothing to do with…”  
   
“You said somewhere in the middle of that serious talk about how you ran off your mouth to him.” Rafael plays a hunch and continues on, “Is it the same thing you said to Robin when you wanted me to think you were flirting with him?” He pushes off from the door and walks closer. “You were drinking both times, as I recall.”  
   
“No, that is silly. It is so stupid but they gravitate to the weirdest things…” Andy trails off as he sees one of Rafael’s hands resting on his hip. “What are you doing?”  
  
“There’s something else… do you know I watched that video of you and Marat at least twenty times? At first I claimed it was to hear what you said but it was so much more than that.”  
  
“Well, the video is mesmerizing. Marat has that effect.”  
   
“I don’t deny that may be true,” Rafael moving closer, his hand slipping under Andy’s (actually, his own) shirt. Andy looks up in confusion, the words not matching the action. “But he has nothing on you. I wanted to be in _his_ position in the video, Andy. I began thinking Marat or, worse, Robin was your type and that’s what had me lash out like that.”  
   
Andy turns his head slightly, peering at Rafael as he pieces together what’s been said and done. Once he seems assured by the conclusion, his eyes brighten and he breaks into a smile. “I see,” he says, then raises his hand to Rafael’s shoulder and leans in for a quick kiss. Andy lingers near Rafael’s mouth afterward as he hisses out, “They’re not my type.”  
   
Rafael chuckles, then retorts, “Despite what I may be showing, _I_ am not my type so don’t ever wear this again. While the makeover clothes worked fine, you look so uncomfortable.”  
   
Andy laughs at that, then replies, “I would be more than happy to agree. One thing though.” He breaks from Rafael’s grasp, then balls his hand into a fist and hits the door with one loud bang.  
   
Novak yelps, “Damn it!” as he must have had his ear against the door.  
   
Andy answers, “That’s what you get for listening.” He is about to say more when the fire alarm goes off. He shakes his head, then says to Rafael, “Postponed.”  



	19. The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinara calls out both Ernie and Marin; Andy and Rafa aren’t good at keeping their new discovery quiet; Richie deals with Roddick

Marin has to admit this might not have been the best time to agree to a plan of Ernie’s. He’s at the poker table, sitting next to his idiot of a roommate, as the other Russians make him feel like a five year old unable to understand adult conversation at dinner. Part of that is being the only one who doesn’t speak a word of Russian; although the conversation is mostly in English, there’s just enough Russian thrown in to completely confuse him. Ernie may be a freshman but he’s experienced life in a way that the others in this room have and Marin has not.   
    
They’re not in the Russian suite in their building, instead at… well, he doesn’t actually know _which_ building this is, other than it’s on the opposite side of campus and he knows it’s a ladies’ room. Mikhail’s girlfriend Dinara is the host and she’s the big winner, but Maria is using her feminine guile to win off the guys at the table as well. Marin is fortunate to be breaking even but Ernie has already lost his share and has resorted to throwing out random comments in the background while drinking too much.   
    
Still, all would have been okay except Dinara suddenly exclaims, “I thought I knew you from somewhere. You’re the guy on the video!”   
    
Ernie scoffs, “Given that Dmitry records everything, you’ll have to be more specific.”   
    
Marin really hopes Dinara isn’t going to mention what he thinks she will. No such luck. “The video with Andy singing the Queen song. Marat showed it to me. It begins with you…” She stops as she notes Marin glaring at her. “Okay, you know the video. Sorry.”   
    
Ernie chuckles, then says, “Yeah, _do not_ mention karaoke to him. I’m sure if you tape him singing in the shower…”   
    
Marin says coldly, “I do not do that.” He doesn’t really know Dinara, other than her interference regarding Andy and Marat, but he despises being called out in front of the group and having no way to stop her.   
    
“You should!” Ernie exclaims. Marin rolls his eyes at the thought, which prods Ernie to continue. “What is the worst thing that can happen? You suck as a singer? Andy is downright tolerable in comparison to Novak. He is possibly the worst singer I’ve ever heard who is actually _happy_ to sing on a regular basis. He knows way too many TV theme songs...”   
    
Dinara snaps, “Cram it, Gulbis. Can’t you see… forget it. You’re like a younger version of my brother and it makes me sick. You fucking like Novak but you’d rather posture, push and joke around until he gives up.” Marin doesn’t want to laugh at the stunned look on Ernie’s face but he can’t help it. Neither can anyone else in the room, actually.   
    
Ernie protests, “That is not what I do!” Marin shakes his head, even though he does agree and the laughing goes along with that.    
    
Dinara is studying him, deep in thought before she asks, “What is so bad about having fun?”   
    
“What?”   
    
“I suspect you don’t do that enough. You’re so concerned about what everyone else sees that you hold back. I will bet you,” glancing at her chips, then picks up a red one worth five dollars, giving it serious consideration before declaring, “Actually I will leave it in your hands. I would pick but I want to see you pick something dumb. You have one week. The key is I have to hear about it from someone other than you.”   
    
Marin is still bugged by the journal comments, which makes him say, “Okay.” He glances toward Ernie, realizing from the slightly devilish smile shining back at him that he’ll most likely need his roommate’s approval in order to win this bet. Not good at all.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael, Andy and Novak are standing outside the building next to theirs. This time the alarm is for a slightly more significant problem than burnt popcorn; they can see something smoking up near the kitchen area. A window is open but the smell is even worse than popcorn. Though it’ll be under control eventually, this will keep everyone outside in the cold for awhile.   
    
“We could go get ice cream,” Novak suggests. He wishes Ernie was home because he has no ally with Rafael and Andy around.   
    
“I’d settle for something warm, not cold,” Andy mutters, wishing he had worn his sweats over Rafael’s shorts. At least he had thrown one of Rafael’s warm-up jackets on over the sleeveless tee but he assumed it would be a quick drill and they’d be back inside. Twenty minutes have already passed, many having wandered elsewhere for a snack or to visit neighbors in other buildings.   
    
“Hello guys,” Robin says, having just come from class and spotting the smoke. “Which one of you did this?”   
    
“Don’t even,” Rafael says. “I can cook. I just choose not to do it here.”   
    
Robin rolls his eyes but then he notices what Andy is wearing. “So you’re now exchanging clothes? I say it’s about time since you share everything else. Did you add the sleeveless shirt too?”    
    
Andy looks down, realizing he picked up the jacket that went with the shorts in his haste. Nobody outside the suite was supposed to see this outfit. “I was dared,” he says fruitlessly.   
    
“Of course you were. It doesn’t look too bad.” Robin looks around and spots Roddick. “I’m going to someone who may know some answers.”   
    
When Robin is gone, Novak glances incredulously at Andy, then says, “I may be wrong but I think that was Robin’s twisted way of flirting.”   
    
Andy says, “Keep in mind he’s only doing that because Rafa is standing here.”   
    
Novak nods but throws in, “It’s still creepy to witness.” As Novak is looking for a way out of this topic, he notices Richard has just shown up and he breathes a sigh of relief. He calls out, “Hey, Richie. Over here.”   
    
Richard follows the voice and walks over. “Hey. So who’s the suspect?”   
    
Rafael says, “If you ask Robin, it’s me even though you know I can cook. It kind of smells like Italian food so I’d check to see if Starace is around.”   
    
Andy points out, “Starace hasn’t struck since finals week in the spring. I thought he’d moved out but spotted him about a week ago in the kitchen. He’s long overdue.”   
    
“Uh huh,” Richard mutters but he’s craning his neck, looking around.   
    
Novak says, “We’re going to Roth Hall to warm up. Wanna join?” He sees Richard isn’t paying attention so he waves a hand in front of his face. “Who you looking for?”   
    
“Roddick.”   
    
“The RAs are together,” Rafael supplies, gesturing toward the fence. “Are you still avoiding him?”   
    
Richard shakes his head, then walks in that direction.   
    
Andy and Rafael exchange glances, then Rafael says, “Is it my imagination or did he seem kind of… what’s the word?”   
    
“Scared?” Andy supplies.   
    
Rafael considers that, then says, “Yeah.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
“Hey Richard,” Robin says. Roddick immediately looks up from his book, then resumes reading. “Haven’t seen you lately. Been in hiding?”   
    
“Kinda,” Richard mutters, looking down as he feels the cold shoulder he’s getting from Roddick. He shuts his eyes and struggles to get out, “Can I talk to you privately?”   
    
Robin exclaims, “I fucking knew you’d get in trouble again. It’s been too quiet so you need your buddy Roddick to bail you out again!”   
    
Roddick barks out, “Can you even face me when you ask that?” He has no intention of moving until Richard gives him a reason to move. “In fact, can you talk to me _at all_?”   
    
Robin glances from Roddick to Richard, then asks, “What the hell are you on? I know Frenchie is a pain but the attitude is a bit harsh. Isn’t he talking to you _right now_?”   
    
“Roddick, please,” Richard says impatiently.   
    
Roddick says, “You know what? No. Anything you need to say can be said right here. I am tired of playing games.”   
    
Robin chimes in, “You’d better make it worthwhile. Roddick is not in a good mood. He got screwed over by someone and everyone else shall pay.”   
    
Roddick rolls his eyes, snapping, “You are such a jerk. No wonder nobody on your floor asks for your help.”   
    
“Excuse me. Just because you’re suffering from relationship drama with your hidden lover doesn’t give you the right to be rude to everyone! You were so much more tolerable when you were getting laid on a regular basis.”   
    
Richard says softly, “I’m sorry I’m fucked up.” While the RAs are still sniping at each other, he bows his head and begins to walk away.   
    
Roddick has a retort ready to go but something stops him. He senses Richard actually did say something but all he sees is his back. “What was that? Oh damn it. Richie?” He chases through the crowd, soon close enough to grab onto the sleeve of Richard’s jacket. “Don’t leave, please. What did you…”  Roddick’s foot connects with a rock. He stumbles, causing him to fall forward and crash into Richard. Both of them land on the dirt. “At least that got you to stop moving. What did you say?”   
    
“I said,” Richard says too loudly as he hurries to stand up, making a concerted effort not to face him. “I am sorry I am fucked up! I wish that I could have just said that to you but I couldn’t no matter how hard I wanted to tell you!” He takes two steps away, then stops and turns around to wait for Roddick to get off the ground, just in case he’s injured.   
    
Roddick brushes dirt off his jeans. As he’s getting ready to stand up, he raises his head and sees Richard is close to breaking and they need to get out of here now. Roddick says softly, “Let’s get over to my car.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Rafael says, “On one hand, I don’t want to spy, especially given his reaction when I joked about recording them. On the other, something had definitely happened before Richie got here.”   
    
Andy nods in agreement but Novak glances at both of them, insisting, “You are wrong. Yeah, of course I’m curious since I can’t believe they’re actually together but...” Rafael and Andy have already headed toward the parking lot, ignoring his argument. Novak shakes his head, then relents and follows the pair’s pursuit.   
    
* * * * *   
    
Roddick leans against his car, waiting. Richard paces back and forth in front of him, trying to formulate the words while knowing they need to have this conversation. After a few minutes, Richard stops moving, staring at the ground with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His voice barely fills the silence when he finally does speak. “You are an amazing person and you deserve better than dealing with my problems. I know about your talk with Professor Henman, even after we had the fight, and I can’t believe you went for the journals. That you believed me about that, even as you were… _are_ mad and think I was… _am_ using you, is unbelievable… above and beyond. I heard you turning Marin away with the CD so you didn’t even hear my attempt at explaining so I don’t know...”   
    
“Actually,” Roddick interrupts at this point, holding up his hand. “Leo started reading an entry of Federer’s about Marin. As he was speaking, I realized there was no way I could hear Federer’s words about you. I stopped him, dropped the journals off at Henman’s, _then_ listened to the CD. I wanted to hear your version, not his. Good thing as I probably would have wanted to kill him if I’d read the journal regarding you.”   
    
“Are you serious?” Richard finally faces Roddick, who confirms with a nod, then carefully takes steps to close the distance.   “I shouldn’t have hidden what we had but I thought you’d break up with me once you found out I wasn’t the person you thought I was. He made me feel I had to keep my guard up so that I couldn’t get hurt again. But when you walked out that day, I knew I was the cause for not getting the truth out sooner and I realized how important you were… _are_ to me and I am so sorry and I don’t deserve you sacrificing your future just to break into the office…”   
    
As an answer, Roddick brings his arms around Richard’s waist and pulls him in close. A normally rejected gesture, this time Richard buries his face under Roddick’s chin and clutches on to his jacket, his body trembling as the tears fall. Roddick whispers into Richard’s hair, “It was the right thing to do, regardless of whether we were together or not, but I missed you and I admit I was hoping...”    
    
Roddick stops talking as Richard raises his head, hands moving to cup Roddick’s cheek. Richard gives a bright smile, even as tears still linger in his eyes, and says, “I missed you too. I promise I will no longer keep us a secret,” then goes in for a kiss.   
    
While Roddick gladly accepts the kiss, he also notices people moving in the distance. In between kisses, he grabs onto Richard’s shoulder and says, “Hold on a sec.” Richard breaks away, the wall going back up as he erroneously believes he’s being rejected. Roddick quickly says, “No, not that. I see…” He squints at the figure ducking behind the car, then declares, “Somebody with black spiky hair is watching us.”   
    
Richard cringes as he says, “Novak isn’t good at being quiet. Good thing we’re not sneaking around anymore but they’re so meddlesome. He’s going to make you wish we’d stayed out of sight.”   
    
* * * * *    
    
“Should we have left Novak stranded in the parking lot like that?” Andy wonders aloud as Rafael drags him toward the building which holds the food court.   
    
“We did what we’d intended. I couldn’t stand watching them together in what was clearly a private moment. Believe me, Richie will give the play by play later, except this will be the first time I’ll actually be aware of whom he’s talking about.”    
    
Once they’re finally inside the building, Rafael leads Andy toward the wall and looms over, pinning him in place.   
    
Andy starts, “Rafa, what are we…” but is stopped by Rafael’s mouth covering his.   
    
Rafael says, “I realized that I never did kiss you back before. Just wanted to make sure you were aware I agreed with your earlier proposal,” as he works his fingers under the jacket.   
    
“You are an idiot,” Andy maintains but he smiles brightly.   
    
“No, I know you’re analytical to a fault and, the longer we waited, the more likely you would start questioning what just happened. By the time I actually confront you when we return to the suite, you would have convinced yourself that you wrecked everything and that’s not true. So I got you alone instead.”   
    
“While I am pleased to hear that, can we actually get something to eat? I don’t want to do this here, where anyone can be watching,” looking over Rafael’s shoulder at Feliciano and Fernando standing there with bags of food, both stunned silent. Andy gives them a defiant stare, which has Feliciano give a sheepish wave then they walk away.   
    
Rafael turns around just in time to see the pair’s back to them. He glances back at Andy, who is feigning innocence about it, then smiles as he retorts, “You vindictive bastard. I like it.”


	20. Sign of the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernie gets everyone involved in Marin’s bet with Dinara but annoys Novak in the process.

“I cannot believe you’re calling a suite meeting over this,” Novak complains as he struggles to keep up with Ernie as they burst into Rafael and Richard’s room. Rafael and Andy are sitting on one bed, bickering over a soccer match while deciding on what movie to watch, as Richard is at his desk, tuning them out with headphones and a textbook.   
    
Ernie insists, “We have to help Marin win this bet. It’s important.” He leads Novak to the empty bed, then grabs hold of one of the earpieces to shout at Richard, “Cut the music and join the meeting.” Richard resets the headphones but otherwise doesn’t make a move, keeping his back to the others.   
    
Rafael asks, “Important to him or to you?”   
    
“To him,” Ernie affirms. “He’s being infuriating about it too. As if his future is riding on this or something. But he’s a coward and has turned down every suggestion I’ve given.”   
    
“Did you throw out the idea of him wearing a dress?” Novak asks. “Two bets with one… throw.”   
    
“Of course I did!” Ernie says irritably. “I maintain the best idea is for him to write a love letter and recite it in the union.”   
    
Novak narrows his stare on Ernie. “Excuse me. When we were relaying embarrassing high school experiences that day, that didn’t give you license to be inspired by _my_ embarrassing story.”   
    
Andy reaches over Rafael for the bag of fresh popcorn, then murmurs, “This is a much better show than any movie.”   
    
Novak continues, “You are ignoring the obvious. Marin cannot _speak_ in front of a crowd. Do you remember karaoke night _at all_? What the hell makes you think he’d pour his heart out… or even be able to say two words without freaking out? How can you be so insensitive?”   
    
Rafael bites his lip to keep from laughing. Andy buries his face in Rafael’s shoulder because it’s already too late for him.   
    
Ernie says, “I thought you were okay with that poem being read over the loudspeaker.”   
    
“Well, I wasn’t. It’s not funny,” then glares at Andy, who is now hiding behind Rafael but they can hear the laughing. “Andy, I’m banning you from the room tonight. I will not accept a roommate who doesn’t understand my pain!”   
    
Ernie doesn’t get what’s going on but Rafael is now laughing as well, being more accustomed to Novak’s dramatic pleas. Ernie yells out in frustration, “Focus! Ignore the twins.”   
    
Novak stays silent as he processes the absurdity of Ernie’s statement, then begins, “I don’t think that’s a fair nickname anymore now that they’re…” Ernie’s blank reaction to that has Novak shaking his head. He calms down and returns to the task at hand. “The problem is that you are so much wilder than him. You don’t find _anything_ embarrassing so you think an elaborate show is necessary whereas the mere thought freaks Marin out.”   
    
“But Dinara is the judge,” Ernie whines. “If someone relays his act and she disapproves, then there’s not enough time for a Plan B. He only has a week and this actually is important. I don’t know why he made the bet in the first place because if he knew Dinara…”   
    
Andy holds his hand up, trying to get Ernie to stop talking. When Ernie finally spots it, Andy asks, “Did you say _someone_? As in, it doesn’t have to be _you_?”   
    
“Well, it _can_ be me but, no, not required. The person must know Dinara, however, and it isn’t as if there’s much overlap between Dinara’s circle of friends and Marin’s tiny little circle…” Ernie smiles brightly as he heads predatorily toward Rafael and Andy, sliding into the empty spot. “Except there’s the person who is hiding from Dinara because her brother is obsessed over his voice.”   
    
Andy jolts up, shaking his head furiously. “Not me. I get why Marin made this bet. He’s been talking about making a move. Maybe if it’s someone else…”   
    
Ernie rolls his eyes. “It can be me, you, let me think who else was there. Mikhail witnessed the wager. What’s the difference _who_ tells her?”    
    
“It means you don’t have to be there when it happens. Just as long as she hears about it.”   
    
Rafael raises an eyebrow, having absolutely no clue what Andy is talking about. “You have a plan?”   
    
“It’s been sitting here in plain sight!” Andy exclaims. “All we have to do is get him to do a presentation… for the right person.”   
    
Richard snaps his fingers, then drops his headphones around his neck and calls out, “I haven’t cashed in the favor yet, even though Marin believes I have.”   
    
Andy doesn’t miss a beat as he continues, “Excellent. It’ll help his personal life _and_ win the wager! This really should have happened long before.”   
    
Novak is thrown by Richard’s input, having believed he wasn’t interested in the discussion, but now catching that Andy _understood_ whatever “the favor” means is cause for concern. When it all clicks together, he exaggerates moving toward the other end of the bed with arms flattened against the wall. “I don’t think the world can handle Richie and Andy being on the same wavelength. It’s a sign of the apocalypse.”   
    
Richard says to Andy, “ _You’re_ talking about someone taking their time before revealing their true feelings? That is a nice example of hypocrisy.”   
    
Andy says, “I seem to remember you were going to lay off if your plan regarding the clothing actually worked.  Inexplicably, it did so shut it.”   
    
Ernie shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You are all so lame if you think that is a plan. I’m finding cooler people.”   
    
Rafael looks toward Novak, who seems to have returned to being annoyed with Ernie, then mutters to himself, “Seems everything is quickly back to normal.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Marin knows that he needs to fulfill this bet with Dinara.  It’s imperative to his future.   
    
That said, the one thing he wished wasn’t the case was Ernie witnessing this bet.  In the three days that have passed since poker night, Ernie has been bombarding him with ideas that are beyond ridiculous for so many reasons.   
    
This would be bad enough but the rumors have been flying regarding the journals of one Professor Roger Federer.  Reality is that there isn’t really much Federer could have even said about Marin Cilic, since he only attended a few sessions. It seems that what Leo read was likely the only thing actually written about him.   
    
The problem is that there are other journals, with students that still attend the university and _they_ have more extensive entries and more to lose.  On some level he knows this, being the suitemate of one of the other former pets, but it seems weird to hear other names thrown about with stories that are way more damning.  Of course, this is a game of Telephone; the rumors swirl and twist about, facts get attributed to the wrong people so who knows what is real.   
    
He’s preparing himself to handle tutoring. Marin had been able to sneak in and out of lecture without dealing with anyone but that can’t happen forever. He’s taking the notes but nothing makes sense anymore. In a weird way, he’s counting on the tutoring session for actual tutoring.   
    
When Marin gets to the other suite for the session, Evgeny lets him enter then says hesitantly, “Thomaz and Leo cancelled. Schwank convinced them to join movie night. Apparently Salma Hayek is a better draw.”   
    
“Oh?” Marin says, suspecting something fishy. He walks past Evgeny to spot Richard has notes already set up on the floor. Marin figures he’s being suspicious for no reason and settles in.   
    
Marin hasn’t figured out how to talk to Richard about any of this, even if he’s the person most likely to understand Marin’s current predicament. After all, there have been much worse stories associated with Richard’s stint with Federer, some which may even be true. But Richard has been quiet and not acknowledging Marin, as if guilty of something, so this is the time for that conversation. Marin asks, “What’s going on?”   
    
“Nothing,” but there’s an edge to Richard’s voice that makes Marin continue questioning.   
    
“Nothing? Did you plan the breaking into Federer’s office just to prove your point about examining the pets?”   
    
“Oh, that.” Richard seems almost relieved by the question, which strikes Marin as even more odd. “No but I wish I did. I would have organized the operation better… though Roddick did improvise pretty well given the circumstances.”  Richard tries not to smile but Marin knows whatever Roddick did must have gotten those two back on at least speaking terms. “But since you bring it up, Professor Henman found the surveillance footage of that day in the lecture hall… you know, the whole blow-up,” glancing toward Evgeny to make it clear some things would not make it in the gossip column. “So what you witnessed taking place that day is also part of the story.”   
    
“I assumed Henman scheduled the meeting to talk about my meetings with Federer and the journal.”   
    
“You just have to say _exactly_ what you saw. Roddick already told his side so just corroborate…” At Marin’s confused look, Richard affirms, “If you don’t tell the truth, Federer will manipulate the data at hand and question his integrity. Believe me, he’s done it in the past quite successfully.”   
    
Evgeny asks carefully, “Are you bugged by the journals?” Marin catches Evgeny giving him a rather concerned look before the question is directed toward Richard. “Leo did say there were several journals with your name on it but Roddick halted the reading before finding any details from yours. Marin only had given Professor Federer a few weeks worth of material, which sounded pretty damning, so I can’t imagine how bad it’d be about you.”    
    
Richard shrugs off the concern. “Most in the department have thought I was a liar because Federer was the greatest and simply could not have possibly done anything unethical.  I’m certainly not thrilled about the journals’ existence but I think, more than anything, I’m relieved to no longer have my credibility questioned. Then again, I stopped working with him a few years ago _because_ of his manipulations so it’s a little different than being right in the moment and getting blindsided by the comments,” Richard glancing in Marin’s direction as if apologizing for getting him entangled with Federer in the first place. “Depending on how this plays out, I’ll probably have my character under attack because Federer knows what buttons to push and can still succeed sometimes…but no more students will be involved in his games.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
Ernie wonders where he went wrong. Ever since the suite meeting, Novak has been distant. He’s not avoiding, exactly, but he is stewing and it’s rather unsettling.   
    
It doesn’t help that it was Ernie’s idea to aid Marin with the bet and that has been hijacked by Andy, who is in Ernie’s room right now and shutting him out. He doesn’t know whether Andy is acting on Novak’s orders or just coincidental but this is irritating and it’s time to confront Novak.   
    
He knocks and enters without waiting for a reply. Novak is on the computer doing research and gives Ernie an annoyed look before snapping, “What don’t you understand about me needing to get this assignment done?”   
    
“What I’m understanding is that I am apparently the suite pariah and I don’t get why.”   
  
“No, you’re not.”   
  
“So Andy being in my room for some reason related to Marin…”    
  
Novak cuts him off to finish the sentence. “Is in this alternate universe where Andy and Richie agree on something and the world no longer makes sense.”   
    
“Oh. You were serious about that? I thought it was hyperbole.”   
    
“Hyperbole?” That gets Novak to give Ernie his undivided attention. “Did you really use one of those big words?”   
    
Ernie shrugs. “I’m trying to be a decent academic.”   
    
“Does _anything_ bother you?”   
    
“I’m bothered by this feeling that I’ve screwed up and I don’t know how I managed to do that.”   
    
Novak gets up from the chair and gestures for Ernie to join him on his bed. Novak wraps an arm around Ernie and pulls him close. “You’ve had this happy-go-lucky life. I admit that I’m happy now but sometimes… it’s easy to wonder. I guess, when I heard you mocking me for the poem, I remembered what’s happened before. The ghosts of years gone by reared their ugly head.”   
    
Ernie rests his head on Novak’s shoulder. “I don’t know about that. I came to college thinking everything was good with my life. I admit that I was more concerned about having fun than classes. I figured I’d take some easy major where I could finagle the answers so I could squeak by, but end up learning more with hands-on experience from my father’s business ventures than the classroom. If there’s anything I’ve learned from being around a bunch of geeks, it’s that I was completely mistaken about life.”   
    
“I kind of like the idea that you’re requiring yourself to think. I don’t think I could hook up with someone who’s only a pretty face but I don’t mind the cartoon viewing either. It’s a nice balance,” then slowly moves out of their grip so that he can kiss Ernie’s cheek, then lingers to say in a sultry tone, “Although I must say I am sick of being nice with you.”   
    
Ernie raises his head, making sure Novak sees his reaction to that, then glances at the door. “What sort of signal do you give Andy when you want him to stay out?”   
    
Novak points to Andy’s bed but Ernie gives him a confused look so he stands up and snatches the backpack off the bed. “I lock the door and leave this on the knob. That way, he can’t use the excuse that I’m messing up his studies, even though he usually just hangs out in Rafa’s room anyway.”   
    
* * * * *   
    
The tutoring session has gotten underway and Marin has settled in. The conversation about the journals dropped, thankfully, and he is able to focus on the material he’d missed in lecture.   
    
That all changes once there is a knock at the door. Evgeny looks toward Richard, who is all of a sudden busy checking his phone, then unlocks the door. He seems almost relieved to see Andy.   
    
Evgeny’s fear may be subsiding but Marin’s fear grows when he sees what’s in Andy’s hand: Marin’s notebook for his English assignment.   Marin jolts from his seat, yelping, “What are you doing?”   
  
Andy sits down next to Richard, who states, “We’ve devised a way for you to win this bet with Dinara, with Evgeny’s assistance. Stand here and read your English assignment. Evgeny is friends with the Russian suite crew and, more specifically, Dinara’s boyfriend, hence leading to her. I’m using the favor for this so everything is all squared away.”   
  
“I don’t…”    
  
“No recording devices, I promise. Andy is here purely as reinforcement. We could have included Ernie, it being easier to retrieve the notebook that way, but he thought the plan was stupid so it’s his loss and your advantage.”   
    
Andy says seriously, “You really need to get over the stage fright. At least if you want to run a meeting someday.”   
    
Glancing at the spiral notebook taunting him, it a reminder of what he’s facing regarding Professor Federer right now, Marin must do this. All possibilities considered, it actually is a simple way to win the bet and he’d never considered this particular resource. He’s wondering what it means if the poetry reading _wasn’t_ the favor, that Richard merely suggested it and Evgeny asked on his own… Bad enough he has to read this without his mind wandering to that issue.   
    
Marin turns to the first page and breathes a sigh of relief. At least he knows he can get through this particular passage… if he keeps his focus on the paper instead of the six eyes on him.   
    
_“I am just stating upfront that this is really stupid. We’re supposed to fill a page a day with whatever we see fit. The thing is that nobody will really treat this as a journal because the last thing most anyone wants from this required class is to have something you’d hold over our heads. This will bore you to read as much as it bores the class to write in it. But if that’s what is required to get an A on this project, I will do as stated. It’s to be expected if the point is simply to write, regardless of such trivial matters as a purpose. What do you know, I can write over a hundred words of essentially gibberish. Maybe the assignment won’t be too much of a drag.”_   
    
It probably had a bit too much of a monotone but otherwise survived reading it with only clutching onto the book a little too hard. Andy smiles brightly, having done essentially the same thing when he had that assignment as a freshman, and that has Marin believe that he’s out of the woods.   
    
Richard, however, is a little less impressed. He says stoically, “That. Is. Really. Dull.” He stands up and grabs the notebook, looking to make sure that Marin really wrote that, then shakes his head. Marin can’t help but smirk at the reaction but Richard turns to a later page. “Not enough for this favor. I am sure that, after a few weeks of this nonsense, you may have let something resembling your actual personality creep through despite your best efforts.”   
    
Marin stares down at the page. While Richard only picked at random, he is correct to assume that there were times when frustrations did spill onto the paper and this is one of those entries.   
    
_“_ _I-I-I am tired of going along with what others want from me.”_ Marin shuts his eyes, remembering without reading what comes next and now his nerves are freezing him up. Andy is right, he really needs to work through this and having three people listen who won’t heckle him is better than a classroom. “ _I am tired of going along with what others want from me. Just being the guy who puts up with the nonsense of everyone else. The jock who believes I’m good for the kind of help to get an athletic scholarship and only have that use. The family who thinks I’ll be the doctor with the six-figure income. I’m in a place now where I have no idea what’s next. Maybe I should follow the ripples of the water but I think I’m adrift because that’s what I’ve been doing all along.”  
 ___  
Evgeny mutters to Richard, “Can I stop this?”  
  
Richard covers his mouth with his hand to reply, “As long as you say enough to Dinara, yes.”   
    
Evgeny nods, then stands up and marches up to Marin, grabbing the book from his shaking hands. Even with it gone, Marin keeps his head down as if still focused on the words. “Have I done that to you?”   
    
Marin shakes his head, barely able to say, “No.”   
    
“If you want a shot at being happy, sometimes you have to make a move. Otherwise, you never give yourself a chance.”  Evgeny cautiously places his hand to Marin’s shoulder, his thumb at the neck feeling Marin’s pulse racing.  “You’re so trapped in your own head that you don’t notice what’s right in front of you. The jock sees you as more than just a brain. These two guys aren’t trying to deride you. They want you to see that you’re not the only one who has no clue and that’s perfectly okay.”   
    
“No clue?” Marin says softly.   
    
Evgeny seems to have just realized what he’s done but isn’t backing down. He answers simply, “No clue whatsoever.”   
    
There are beads of sweat on his forehead, hair likely sticking at odd angles and his nerves still recovering from the reading. Still, this is the moment. Marin raises his hand to cup Evgeny’s chin then goes in for a kiss.   
  
Andy and Richard do a silent high five, their plan successful and a guaranteed five bucks in Marin's pocket.


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddick involves Rafa in his next plan for Richie, leading to Rafa shacking up in Andy’s room; Marin assists Novak in a project.

Rafael opens the main door of the suite, definitely startled to have Roddick staring at his feet and otherwise acting nervous as he immediately asks, “Can you do me a favor?”  
  
“That depends.  Are you pranking someone?”  
  
Roddick gives a wry grin then says sheepishly, “No.  It’s nothing major. This is going to sound so stupid.” Rafael folds his arms across his chest, acting a bit intimidating just to raise Roddick’s anxiety level. Finally, Roddick admits, “See, Richie and I have this game called One Up.  Basically, the person whose turn it is sets the terms for the evening.  It’s my turn and this doesn’t require much from you.  I want to spend the night in his room.”  
  
Rafael waits for Roddick to continue. When the RA doesn’t seem to be grappling for any more words, Rafael raises an eyebrow and asks, “That’s it?”  
  
“Likely I’ll fall asleep before he even gets home.”  
  
“I suppose.”  Rafael steps aside to let Roddick in the suite, then they head toward Rafael’s room.  “I have to admit that when you used the word ‘favor’ and mentioned Richie, I thought this was going to turn into something freaky. But all you want is to sleep in his bed? I mean it’s _weird_ but not the type of weird I was picturing.”  
  
Roddick finally relaxes, allowing a chuckle to escape. “He totally would lead you to believe all there is involves strange sexual stuff.”  
  
“But some of the stories are true.”  
  
“Of course,” Roddick says rather proudly.  
  
Rafael decides he’s going to utilize this rare moment alone with Roddick for information. “What about the scissors incident?”  
  
“Sadly, yes.  Let’s just say if he ever chose to be a doctor, he could wield them like a pro.” Roddick shivers, it a sign to Rafael that in fact Richard told that particular story accurately. “He’s probably made me sound like a deviant.”  
  
“Probably. You are welcome to offer a rebuttal.”  
  
“Want some dirt?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Rafael bounces over to his bed, sits down and stares up at Roddick as if eagerly anticipating story time.  
  
Roddick chuckles, then casually walks over to the other bed as he debates exactly what type of tale he should tell. He looks over at the collage on Richard’s desk and remembers the last time he was in this room. After much internal debate, he opts to go a different direction. “I have this friend Mardy, who I see about twice a month. Though Richie and I were keeping what we had a secret, eventually Mardy figured out there was a regular guy I was hooking up with and then got rather insistent about meeting him. Richie would make excuses to avoid the encounter until I made sure he could no longer talk his way out of it. So we’re in the cafeteria when Mardy blurts out that he knows why we’d been in hiding. He says that of course Richie should be embarrassed to admit wanting to hang around an idiot like me, regaling him with increasingly poor decisions I’d made in the past.  _Then_ says that I’m dating someone out of my league so I’d better do what I can to keep this one.”  
  
Rafael scrunches up his nose, then interjects, “ _He’s_ out of _your_ league? I was thinking Richie would that about _you_.”  
  
Roddick glances back at the bulletin board, then admits, “I realize he feels that way now, but didn’t know it then. What I do know is that Richie doesn’t really say anything as Mardy is telling these stories. His silence is making me anxious so I finally ask for his opinion. He hesitates while figuring out an answer, then grabs my hand and looks into my eyes as he says that Mardy is right about me being the lucky one and he’s willing to prove it by any means necessary. Mardy gives this loud whistle, interpreting the comment as something sleazy because of the tone Richie used while saying that. But I notice something off about that version of the comment and Richie breaks away before I really get the full picture.   It wasn’t until later that I realize that was our first public display of affection.”  
  
“Wow!” Rafael shakes his head but he’s got a huge smile at that information. “Yeah, he would never tell that story. Well done. Okay, here’s my condition. Once I fall asleep on this bed, that’s your signal to move the party elsewhere if there’s anything more than sleep. I don’t mind leaving but do not wake me because you’re frisky.”  
  
“It _should_ be sleep but who the hell knows if Richie would be able to resist such temptation…”  
  
“Forget it. I’ll just sleep elsewhere now and save myself the aggravation.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rafael knocks on the door to Novak and Andy’s room. Andy yells from inside, “Enter,” but Rafael has already barged in without even hearing him. “What has you over here?” though he’s focused on his laptop and doesn’t really care about the answer.  
  
“Roddick is in my room.”  
  
“Really? Are they planning…”  
  
“Richie isn’t home and probably has no clue about any of this. Where’s Novak?”  
  
“He and Ernie are doing some radio show thing related to that cleanup project this weekend, then going to a party.”  
  
“The what?”  
  
Andy gives a shrug. “I just know what I have to do tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s asked me, probably even agreed since I have nothing better to do.” Rafael sits down next to Andy on the bed to see what’s captured his attention. Andy is playing online poker while trash talking his brother in the chat room. “Who’s winning?”  
  
“I’m up forty. Jamie had a bad beat. He was holding an ace-high flush on the turn and convinced his opponent to go all-in with kings and queens. Unfortunately, the guy hit a queen on the river for a full house. Luckily, he had only lost half his stack since he easily covered his opponent.”  
  
Rafael gives a snort, always finding it amusing when Andy’s competitive streak doesn’t have him directly in the line of fire. “No matter how you make it sound, I’m not getting involved in gambling. That may be normal in your family but it would break my mother’s heart. Are you in a tournament?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“In that case,” Rafael moves behind Andy and snuggles up against him. “I’m taking advantage of Novak being gone.”  
  
Andy does smile at that remark but still presses the button to make the bet. “I get that you’re frisky but this guy needs to be taken down. He’s ahead due to dumb luck.”  
  
“You’re the one who’s dumb because you should be getting lucky. If Novak or Richie find out you turned me down, they’d rightfully slap you upside the head.” Andy ignores him, causing Rafael to shake his head in disbelief. “Maybe we can both get what we want. For each pot you win, one of us loses an article of clothing.”  
  
That causes Andy to finally look at him. “Are you serious?” The beep sound from the computer prods Andy that it’s his turn. “Sorry. I’m in a hand right now. Got a pair of jacks so better raise. But, okay, I agree to that.” Rafael notices Andy putting in a bet and the other player folds. “Just in time, too.”  
  
Rafael peels off his sweater then returns to his position. Andy laughs then says, “You don’t want me to see you?”  
  
“You don’t need to see me. Better for you to feel me,” then wraps his arms around Andy and sneaks a hand under his shirt. Rafael hears a hitch in Andy’s breathing as he leans back into the touch.  
  
“Such a brat,” Andy mutters.  
  
“Yeah but you love me anyway,” then plants a kiss on Andy’s shoulder and stays in that position to watch the game unfold.  
  
A few hands pass that Andy cannot get involved in but Jamie manages to win some of his money back, which resumes the trash talk. Andy rightfully points out to Jamie that he’s still behind and he’s not going to hang around much longer to enable this pettiness. Jamie snaps that clearly Andy is distracted from the goal.  
  
Andy says aloud, “Well, he’s right but not the way he means.” He looks at the other window open on the screen and smiles. “Everyone folded to the big blind. Won the hand without doing a thing.”  
  
Rafael lets go, allowing Andy to move. Andy looks from Rafael then down at his own attire and frowns slightly before sliding off his sweatpants, leaving him in a thin t-shirt and boxers whereas Rafael still has on a dress shirt, jeans, sneakers and otherwise still looks ready to join the others at the party. Andy turns quickly to the screen and types in to Jamie that he’s leaving, then closes the window with the poker table and checks his balance before shutting his laptop.  
  
Rafael is amused by how quickly Andy did all of that, then says innocently, “Your priorities have changed?”  
  
“You’d be correct,” then sets the laptop on his desk and surprises Rafael by pushing him backward. Rafael lies down, continuing to tempt with his hair falling out of place. Andy looks at the undone top two buttons of the shirt and the casualness of the pose, finally realizing that he is the lucky one. He tries to keep his cool as he calmly explains, “The thing is that you’re distracting, which would make it paradoxically tougher for me to win hands and therefore keeping away from the mission. So I’m speeding up the process of getting you out of your clothes.”  
  
Even though Andy sounds convincing, he doesn’t actually make a move to act. When Rafael realizes this, he sits up and takes hold of one of Andy’s hands. Rafael asks solemnly, “Are you sure?” Although he already can read in Andy’s eyes that the answer is no, he needs to hear the words.  
  
“I really want this. You have no idea. It’s never been this way… with someone who cares… and it’s been so long since it’s been _any_ way with _any_ body.” Andy shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. “I’m just thinking too much again.”  
  
“Probably, but this is a big deal and there’s no need to rush. In the meantime, you were talking about me wearing fewer clothes. This can be done right now,” Rafael starts unbuttoning the dress shirt, then continues, “because there’s no way I’m sleeping in this. If you want me to move to Novak’s bed, I can…”  
  
Rafael is interrupted by Andy’s mouth on his, a strong hand cupping his cheek while the kiss itself wants him to stay right where he is. This he can do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marin is sitting on a bench in the union, finishing a late dinner while studying, when he’s suddenly yanked out of calm by Novak, who says, “Gather your stuff. You have plans tonight.” No sooner does Marin have his textbook back in the backpack when Novak grabs his hand and hurries toward the stairs while balancing two large black binders and a duffel bag. Marin tries to ask, “What are you doing?” but isn’t sure if he can be heard.  
  
They’re at a door covered in bumper stickers and posters before Novak finally explains. “I have a half hour slot at the radio station, ostensibly for promoting cleaning up the lake…”  
  
Marin interjects, “You need thirty minutes to explain that?” He remembers Ernie describing the project in about three sentences. Okay, so Ernie’s version was a bit more sarcastic than necessary, but Marin got the gist and it sounded good enough that he did quite a bit of research about the environmental science curriculum. He did need a plan if he didn’t go pre-med and this sounded better, still in the sciences without dealing with hospital and patients.  
  
“Well, no. It’s between songs. Ivo is a fellow political science major who has a show primarily playing European rap music and has agreed to do this interview for me but he also wants to keep it lively. Ernie was supposed to help but he’s doing a favor for his English professor so he’ll up his grade. He was supposed to play, essentially, my straight man.” Marin raises his hand, about to protest, when Novak waves him off. “I know but even if you freeze up, Ivo and I can make it work. You can torture me… channel that energy. Pretend I’m Ernie...”  
  
Novak can be quite persuasive when he wants to be. As they set up in the booth, Marin reads over the original script. It actually sounds like fun and Marin can see how Ernie was convinced to help… well, beyond the whole hooking up afterwards part, which he’s sure Novak dangled like candy in front of Ernie. The project itself sounds even more fascinating.  
  
Near the end of the script, there are crossed out passages and assorted notes in Novak’s handwriting, most scratched out as well. Marin asks, “What’s supposed to happen here?”  
  
Novak had been reading over his fact cards but glances over at the page in question. “Oh yeah. As an incentive to get people to show up tomorrow, I was going to subject Ernie to something stupid which would generate more of a crowd. I was hoping something would pop in my head on the air.”  
  
Marin declares, “Ernie put off that assignment to the last minute. He should pay for screwing up in his class and thereby deserting you.” A smile creeps on Marin’s face as an idea forms in his head. Andy found the loophole when it came to Marin’s bet with Dinara and now Marin could see a way to lose while winning.  
  
“How do you propose we do that?” Novak leans in close, suspecting he’s going to enjoy this plan.  
  
“Instead of me pretending you’re Ernie, you pretend _I’m_ Ernie and convince him to do something humiliating. Something that I’d owe you _five bucks_ for.”  
  
That’s how Marin lost the bet regarding Novak convincing him to wear a dress without having to actually _wear_ the dress. The five bucks would be worth it just to see Ernie at the lake dressed like that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Richard enters his room and sees the lights off as if nobody is home. “The door was unlocked but…” He turns around then looks out into the main room, noting a faint light. “Hmm, Andy’s home. Maybe Rafa is actually hanging out in there for a change. Rafa wouldn’t leave the room unlocked if he’d left for that party with Ernie and Novak, or whatever they’re doing together.” He flips the switch and is stunned to find that it’s his own bed that’s occupied. “Hello?” He walks closer, seeing the blond hair sticking out, and sits down on the floor next to his bed. Richard stays there just to watch for a few minutes then says mostly to himself, “Andy Roddick. You’re such a romantic.”  
  
Roddick opens his eyes and gives a lazy grin, his voice sleepy when he says, “Come join me under the blanket. It’s so lonely without you here.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do this,” Richard says as he slips off his sneakers and does as told.  
  
Roddick props himself up, half leaning on the wall as he pushes Richard down on his back then sweeps hair away from Richard’s forehead, seeing how worn-down he looks.  Prior to Rafael leaving the room, he did comment on how he’ll probably get a good night’s sleep for once because he won’t have to deal with Richard working at odd hours throughout the night. “Yes, I did. You haven’t been sleeping well lately and it’s connected to a certain meeting you had today, even if you say otherwise. How’d it go?”  
  
“Henman had Professor Moya sit in on the initial questioning. I suppose it could have been worse; he could have picked Rios instead. It was strange getting questions about things that happened when I was sixteen. Seems so long ago.”  
  
“Was it rough?”  
  
Richard gives a shrug though Roddick senses the long silence is enough of an answer. When Richard finally does speak, he’s struggling to hold back a smile as he explains, “Afterwards, I’m leaving the room and who should I see but Federer, who tries to give me his most intimidating look. It’s his only power since he’s still under orders not to speak to me. Henman and Moya exit the office and spot the face-off, then Federer’s face drops because it is at that very moment he realizes how screwed he really is. Wish I had a snapshot of that. You would’ve loved to have seen it.”  
  
Roddick looks down at Richard and smiles brightly. “The look on _your_ face as you tell me about it will have to suffice,” then Roddick leans down to kiss Richard’s cheek before returning his head to the pillow, resting his hand on Richard’s chest. “You do look tired, though. I really am here just for sleep.”  
  
Richard says playfully, “You don’t have the willpower to just sleep when we’re sharing a bed but that’s okay.”  
  
“I’ll have you know that I am capable of keeping my hands to myself.”  
  
Richard looks down at the hand which immediately contradicts that statement, which cracks Roddick up. “There’s a first time for everything.”  
  
“Sleep first. You can wake me in a few hours.”  
  
Just when Roddick thinks he’ll actually do as told, there’s a sound that perks Richard up. He strains to make out the words, then shakes his head as he’s laughing, muttering, “He totally would.”  
  
“Huh? What the hell is so…” Richard covers his mouth, allowing Roddick to hear. When the sound gets louder and Roddick realizes what’s going on, he has to agree it’s too funny to hear someone calling out his own name when he’s not directly involved.  
  
Richard lets go of Roddick, then says, “There’s a ninety percent chance that Rafa is doing that because they heard me arrive and Andy is enacting long-overdue payback for the stall incident, because he so would. It’s that other ten percent, where I’m hoping it’s genuine and Andy’s _finally_ getting some, that’s keeping me from knocking on that door. They’re such idiots for each other.”  
  
  
 **end**


End file.
